


Gefährliche Gefühle (What You Don't Need)

by Blue_Night



Series: Die Pegasus Allianz [10]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Deutsch | German, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Gift of Life, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Bond, Mind Bonding, Wraith
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard Woolsey, der zivile Leiter von Atlantis und einer der menschlichen Anführer der Zweiten Allianz gerät in eine unerwartete Situation, die ihn ganz unerwartet in die Arme von Germanus treibt, einem der Wraith Commander der Zweiten Allianz. Das einzige Problem bei dieser Sache ist, dass die beiden eigentlich überhaupt nicht miteinander klarkommen. Werden sie es lernen, sich mit ihrer 'arrangierten' Beziehung abzufinden und vielleicht sogar, einander zu lieben?</p><p>Diese Geschichte beginnt direkt nach Kapitel 11 meiner Geschichte 'Gefährliche Träume'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gefangen!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Susa_San](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susa_San/gifts).



> Eigentlich wollte ich Richards und Germanus' Geschichte jetzt noch gar nicht schreiben, weil es noch etliche andere Pärchen gibt, die ungeduldig auf ihre eigene Geschichte warten. Aber nach dem letzten Kapitel von 'Gefährliche Träume', das sich ganz anders als geplant entwickelt hat, haben sich die beiden Jungs schlicht und ergreifend geweigert, aus meinem Kopf zu verschwinden und sie haben keine Ruhe gegeben, bis ich endlich ihr erstes Kapitel geschrieben habe. Ich hoffe sehr, dass sie jetzt etwas mehr Geduld haben werden und mich meine anderen Geschichten schreiben lassen, bevor sie wieder an die Reihe kommen.
> 
> Dann möchte ich mich wieder einmal bei Euch bedanken, meine lieben Leser, dafür, dass Ihr mir die Treue haltet und mit mir mit jeder neuen Geschichte immer wieder auf die Reise geht. Ich werde mich bemühen, jede Geschichte so zu schreiben, dass es möglcihst wenig Wiederholungen gibt und es nicht langweilig wird, versprochen.
> 
> Vielen vielen Dank für die vielen, vielen Aufrufe und Kudos, es ist wundervoll, für Euch Geschichten über diese faszinierenden Wesen und die Pegasus-Galaxis zu schreiben! Und wie üblich auch diesmal wieder meine Bitte: lasst es mich wissen, ob Euch diese Geschichte auch gefällt, Feedback ist die 'Droge', die mich immer wieder zum Schreiben anspornt, auch wenn das wirkliche Leben manchmal anstrengend und frustrierend ist und einem nicht viel Zeit für Dinge läßt, die Spaß machen!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard ist mit Germanus zu einem anderen Planeten aufgebrochen, um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, ob die Siedler dort tatsächlich so viel von den medizinischen Vorräten von Atlantis brauchen, wie der Dorfvorsteher behauptet hat. Dort passiert allerdings etwas unerwartetes Richard befindet sich plötzlich zusammen mit Germanus in Gefangenschaft auf einem feindlichen Wraith-Schiff. Werden sie eine Lösung finden, um dieser Gefangeschaft unbeschadet zu entrinnen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richard und Germanus sind wirklich ein ganz ungewöhnliches Pärchen und ich bin selbst neugierig, wohin mich diese Geschichte führen wird, sie hat nämlich wirklich ihren ganz eigenen Kopf und alles, was ich tun kann, ist, das aufzuschreiben, was mir die beiden Jungs auftragen, über sie zu schreiben. Aber es macht riesigen Spaß und ich hoffe sehr, dass Ihr ihre Kämpfe und Auseinandersetzungen genauso vergnüglich finden werdet wie ich. Und natürlich die leidenschaftlichen Versöhnungen hinter her...

Richard Woolsey erwachte langsam aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit. Er fühlte sich schwindlig und benommen und schluckte verzweifelt, weil eine plötzliche Übelkeit ihn zu übermannen drohte und ihm den Magen umdrehte, während er sich daran zu erinnern versuchte, was passiert war und warum er sich so elend fühlte.

Er blinzelte, entschied aber sofort, dass er sich besser nicht bewegte, bis der Schwindel und die Übelkeit vergangen waren. Er hörte jemanden stöhnen und begriff beschämt, dass er selbst es gewesen war, der da gestöhnt hatte.

„Bleiben Sie ruhig liegen, Mr. Woolsey, Sie sind von einem Wraith-Stunner betäubt worden. Es war eine ziemlich hohe Dosis und ich habe wirklich keine Lust darauf, dass Sie sich direkt neben mir übergeben müssen. Die Zelle ist ziemlich klein und ich will wirklich nicht im Ihrem Erbrochenen sitzen müssen.“ Hörte er die voll tönende Stimme eines Wraith neben sich schnarren. „Sie werden sich bald besser fühlen, bleiben Sie einfach eine Weile ruhig liegen.“

Richard hatte es geschafft, seine Augen zu öffnen und sich soweit umzuschauen, wie es ihm möglich war, ohne dabei den Kopf zu bewegen, aber er konnte nicht viel erkennen, da es ziemlich dunkel und düster war. Alles, was er ausmachen konnte war, dass er auf einem leicht pulsierenden Untergrund lag und die Wände, die ihn umgaben, ihn an die Wände auf einem Wraith-Basis-Schiff erinnerten.

„Commander Germanus?“ Quetschte er heraus und die Stimme neben ihm schnaubte mit spöttischer Belustigung.

„Wen haben Sie denn sonst erwartet? Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie Sie das schaffen, aber jedes Mal, wenn ich mich mit Ihnen herumschlagen muss, gerate ich in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten“, knurrte Germanus und Richard sah rot vor Wut über diese unverschämte Feststellung und fuhr in die Höhe.

Plötzlich drehte sich der ganze Raum um ihn, als ob er in einem Karussell sitzen würde und er würgte, als ihm bittere Galle in die Kehle stieg. Er presste die Hand auf den Mund und seine Augen begannen vor Anstrengung zu tränen, als er dagegen ankämpfte, sich über den Wraith neben ihm zu übergeben.

Germanus rutschte hastig von ihm fort, ihm dabei erboste Blicke zuwerfend. „Sehen Sie, was ich meine? Ich hatte Ihnen gesagt, dass Sie ruhig liegen bleiben sollen, Mensch!“ Brüllte er und Richard konnte nichts anderes tun, als ihn anzuglotzen, die Hand fest auf den Mund gepresst, und die bittere Galle mit einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen wieder herunterzuschlucken.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so da saß, aber das Starren in die wütenden goldenen Katzenaugen schien tatsächlich zu helfen, weil der Raum nach einer Weile aufhörte, sich zu drehen und die Übelkeit und der Schwindel langsam nachließen. Er nahm vorsichtig und langsam die Hand vom Mund, sich dabei nach einem Schluck Wasser sehnend, um den bitteren Geschmack in seinem Mund loszuwerden. Germanus beobachtete ihn die ganze Zeit mit verengten Augen, entspannte sich aber etwas, als er sich sicher war, dass Richard sich nicht auf ihm übergeben würde.

Richard atmete tief und langsam ein und aus, um sich zu beruhigen, lehnte sich an die Wand und sah sich um. Sie waren in einem kleinen Raum gefangen und er bemerkte, dass er mit seiner ersten Vermutung, dass sie in einer Wraith-Gefängniszelle oder etwas ähnlichem festsaßen, recht gehabt hatte.  
Er runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er hier hingekommen war. Das letzte, an das er sich erinnerte war, dass er auf dem Planeten gewesen war, auf dem sich eine der Siedlungen, mit denen sie Handel trieben, befand. Germanus hatte die Order erhalten, ihn zu begleiten, da Alexandros mit Major Lorne auf der Erde weilte und der oberste Kommandant sich um andere Dinge kümmern musste.

Der Vorsteher der Dorfes hatte um einen großen Anteil ihrer medizinischen Vorräte gebeten und er hatte darauf bestanden, dass einer der Oberkommandierenden der Allianz selbst in ihr Dorf kam, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass die Siedler die Vorräte auch wirklich benötigten.

Colonel Sheppard und Commander Todd konnten wegen ihrer vier unerwarteten Besucher nicht selbst zu der Siedlung reisen und so hatte Richard entschieden, selbst auf dem Planeten nach dem Rechten zu sehen und festzustellen, ob der Dorfvorsteher die Dinge nicht ein wenig übertrieb. Commander Todd hatte allerdings darauf bestanden, dass Commander Germanus ihn begleitete. Er selbst hätte es vorgezogen, wenn Commander Raven ihn begleitet hätte, aber Commander Todds Stellvertreter hatte einige Pflichten an Bord des Flaggschiffes der Allianz zu erledigen und Germanus war der einzige Commander gewesen, der zur Verfügung gestanden hatte, um ihn zu begleiten.

Sie hatten den Planeten erreicht und waren auf dem Weg zu dem kleinen Krankenhaus am Rande der Siedlung gewesen, das war alles, was Richard wusste.

Er blickte wieder zu dem Commander, der ihn immer noch wachsam beobachtete und räusperte sich, um das wunde Gefühl in seiner Kehle, das die Galle hinterlassen hatte, zu vertreiben.

„Was ist passiert?“ Fragte er, nachdem er sich noch einmal geräuspert hatte.

Zuerst knurrte Germanus nur, aber dann entschloss er sich, Richards Frage zu beantworten und sagte:“Wir waren auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus, als plötzlich sechs feindliche Wraith auftauchten. Sie haben in der gleichen Sekunde, in der sie Sie gesehen haben, auf Sie geschossen und ich konnte Sie nicht mit ihnen allein lassen. Deshalb bin ich ebenfalls mit ihnen gegangen. Ich habe einige ihrer Gespräche aufgeschnappt. Der Dorfvorsteher ist für das hier verantwortlich. Vor ein paar Tagen, als Sie ihm mitgeteilt haben, dass er die Vorräte, die er haben wollte, nicht bekommen würde, hat er beschlossen, Sie dazu zu zwingen. Die Wraith sind Ausgestoßene und suchen schon seit längerem verzweifelt nach einer Möglichkeit, der Allianz beizutreten. Der Verräter versprach Ihnen, dass er Sie auf den Planeten locken würde, wenn sie sein Volk verschonen würden. Sie haben bloß nicht erwartet, dass ich Sie begleiten würde. Ich habe versucht, ihnen zu erklären, wer ich bin und was für eine Position ich in der Allianz einnehme, aber Sie haben mir nicht zugehört und nur gemeint, dass ich das ihrem Commander erzählen soll.“  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht hätten sie es mir geglaubt, wenn ich meinen Mantel getragen hätte, aber jetzt ist es zu spät, um sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen“, fügte er hinzu, während er seine ungewöhnliche germanische Kleidung betrachtete.

Richard starrte Germanus schockiert und fassungslos an. „Was haben sie mit mir vor? Wollen sie mich töten?“ Fragte er und seine Stimme zitterte dabei leicht vor Entsetzen.

Germanus zögerte und wandte den Blick von dem Menschen ab, der neben ihm saß und Richard fühlte, wie sich alles in ihm vor Angst verkrampfte. Die Übelkeit kehrte zurück und er schluckte verzweifelt.

„A-a-aber w-w-wie wollen sie M-m-mitglieder unserer Allianz w-w-wwerden, wenn sie m-m-mich t-töten?“ stotterte er. Er hasste sich selbst dafür, aber er fühlte sich viel zu elend und verwirrt, um eine tapfere Haltung vortäuschen zu können.

Germanus seufzte. „Sie wollen Sie nicht töten, Richard“, gab er zu und benutzte dabei zum allerersten Mal seinen Vornamen. „Viel schlimmer, sie wollen Sie zu einem Worshiper machen. Ihr Commander will Sie zu seinem persönlichen Worshiper machen, damit Sie ein gutes Wort für sie einlegen bei der Allianz.“

„Das werde ich nicht zulassen! Das – das kann er doch nicht machen! Ich bin der zivile Leiter von Atlantis, er kann mich nicht einfach wie irgendeinen Bauern dieses Dorfes behandeln! Das können Sie nicht zulassen!“ Schrie Richard auf, wütend, verwirrt und aufgebracht.

Germanus biß sich auf die Lippe. Er runzelte leicht die Stirn und warf Richard erneut einen verärgerten Blick zu. „Bauern sind hochgeachtet in der Pegasus-Galaxis“, brummte er. „Sie haben wirklich keinen Grund, nur aufgrund Ihrer 'Position' so arrogant zu sein!“ Germanus schien über Richards ungeschickten Versuch, einen Ausweg zu finden, um dem unerfreulichen Schicksal, das ihn erwartete zu entrinnen, ziemlich verärgert zu sein.

Richard schluckte und senkte kleinlaut den Kopf. „Ich wollte bestimmt nicht respektlos erscheinen, aber bitte Germanus, Sie dürfen das nicht zulassen“, sagte er mit einem beinahe bettelnden Unterton in der Stimme. Germanus seufzte resigniert und sein Ärger verrauchte, als er sah, wie viel Entsetzen der Mann neben ihm bei dem Gedanken an das, was passieren würde, empfand.

„Unsere Gesetze sind wesentlich komplizierter, als Sie es uns zugestehen. Obwohl wir eine starke Allianz haben und unser oberster Befehlshaber Ihre menschlichen Gesetze respektiert, müssen wir unsere eigenen Gesetze ebenfalls respektieren, Richard. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, alle anderen Wraith der Galaxis zu bekämpfen und wir würden bald dazu gezwungen sein, wenn wir damit anfangen würden, anderen Wraith ihr verbrieftes Recht zu verweigern, das ihnen nach unseren Gesetzen zusteht. Für andere Wraith, die nicht unserer Allianz angehören, sind Sie einfach nur ein menschliches Wesen, weder der persönliche Worshiper eines anderen Wraith, noch sein gewählter Gefährte. Damit hat er jedes Recht, Sie zu seinem persönlichen Worshiper zu machen. Das ist das Gesetz, nach dem wir seit Jahrtausenden gelebt haben, Richard.“

Richard spürte, wie er erbleichte und ihm jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich, bis er kalkweiß war. Ihm war plötzlich wieder übel und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich diesmal so beherrschen konnte, dass er sich nicht würde übergeben müssen. „Und es gibt keine Möglichkeit, ihn davon abzuhalten?“ Flüsterte er beinahe unhörbar.

Germanus schwieg eine ganze Weile, seinen fragenden, bittenden Blick meidend. „Doch, es gibt eine Möglichkeit, ihn davon abzuhalten“, sagte er schließlich. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und hob den Kopf, um Richard geradewegs in die Augen zu blicken. „Ich muss Sie in Besitz nehmen, Richard. Ich muss meinen Besitzanspruch Ihnen gegenüber erklären und Sie zu meinem gewählten Gefährten machen, bevor er kommt, um Sie zu holen“, gab er mit rauer und heiserer, beinahe bebender Stimme zu.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Richard starrte den Wraith an, noch schockierter, als er es zuvor gewesen war. „W-w-was?“ Quietschte er. „S-s-sie m-m-machen W-w-witze, nicht wahr?“, fragte er mit einem Betteln in der Stimme und Germanus knurrte, hilflos und verlegen.

„Ich wünschte, es wäre so, das können Sie mir ruhig glauben!“ Brummte er und Richard gewann den Eindruck, dass der alte Wraith Commander tatsächlich knallrot gewesen wäre, wenn Wraith die Fähigkeit zum Erröten besäßen hätten. Oder vielleicht auch blau im Gesicht, wenn man den bläulichen Unterton der cremig-weißen Haut in Betracht zog.

„Glauben Sie wirklich, dass ich das sagen würde, wenn es irgendeine andere Möglichkeit gäbe, so gering ihre Aussichten auf Erfolg auch sein mögen? Glauben Sie wirklich, dass ich das tun will? Sie zu meinem Gefährten erwählen?“ Germanus hatte wieder zu schreien angefangen und Richard zuckte zusammen und zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern und die Beine an den Körper, um sich so klein wie möglich zu machen.

„N-n-nein, natürlich nicht. Ich weiß, dass Sie mich hassen“, murmelte er und fummelte an seiner Brille herum, unfähig, den wütenden Wraith anzuschauen.

Germanus starrte ihn stumm an und Richard fühlte, wie die goldenen Katzenaugen beinahe ein Loch in seine Halbglatze brannten, aber er hielt den Kopf stur gesenkt. Er konnte den Blick des anderen nicht erwidern, nicht, wenn er sich gerade fühlte, als würde er gleichzeitig zu weinen und zu kübeln anfangen.

„Richard, bitte schauen Sie mich an“, bat Germanus endlich, und diesmal klang seine Stimme ruhig und beinahe freundlich.

Richard sah zögernd hoch und diesmal fand er keinen Ärger in den goldenen Tiefen, nur Verstehen, Resignation und eine seltsame Gefühlsregung, die Richard nicht genau benennen konnte.

„Ich hasse Sie nicht, Richard. Wir mögen unsere Meinungsverschiedenheiten und Kämpfe haben, aber Sie machen Ihren Job in Atlantis wirklich großartig und ich respektiere Sie“, versicherte Germanus ihm. „Aber ich möchte wirklich keinen von uns beiden in diese Situation bringen. Unglücklicherweise haben wir leider keine andere Möglichkeit, als diese Beziehung einzugehen. Ich kann Sie nicht zu meinem persönlichen Worshiper machen, weil er mir sicher nicht glauben würde, dass der zivile Leiter von Atlantis freiwillig der persönliche Worshipers eines der Commander der Allianz geworden ist. Sie wissen wahrscheinlich, dass wir unsere menschlichen Verbündeten als gleichwertig ansehen und sie würden sofort wissen, dass wir versuchen, sie zu täuschen.“

Richard schluckte und nickte widerstrebend. „Sie müssen ein Mal an meinem Hals hinterlassen, richtig?“ Fragte er mit dünner, erschöpfter Stimme.

Germanus wich seinem hoffnungsvollen Blick aus. „Das ist nur das sichtbare Zeichen“, gab er leise zu. „Der wahre Akt der Inbesitznahme ist es, Sie während der Paarung mit meiner Lebenskraft zu füllen. Nur mein Mal an Ihrem Hals zu hinterlassen wird nicht reichen. Er wird es riechen, wenn ich es nicht tue. Der wahre Vollzug wird Ihren Geruch verändern und jeder Wraith wird wissen, dass Sie zu mir gehören. Und wir müssen es jetzt tun, da es wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lange dauern wird, bis er kommt, um Sie zu holen.“

Richard fühlte sich einer Ohnmacht nahe. „Sie wollen mich vergewaltigen?“ Flüsterte er zitternd. Er lebte jetzt seit fast vier Jahren in der Pegasus-Galaxis. Er hatte Notfälle und Feinde, die die ganze Stadt und ihre Einwohner zerstören wollten, durchgestanden, er hatte dem Tod mehr als einmal ins Gesicht geblickt und er war dabei jedes Mal logisch, überlegt und tapfer gewesen. Aber jetzt fühlte er echtes Entsetzen. Die Vorstellung, dass der hochgewachsene und breit gebaute Wraith Commander ihn nehmen würde, ihn auf den Boden presste und auf diese Art besaß, ließ ihn sich so hilflos und verletzlich fühlen, wie er sich noch nie gefühlt hatte.

„Nein, ich will Sie nicht vergewaltigen, Richard.“ Germanus klang genauso ausgelaugt und verzweifelt wie er sich selbst fühlte, und er hatte tatsächlich seine Farbe gewechselt; seine Haut schimmerte jetzt leicht bläulich, anstatt cremig-weiß wie normalerweise.

„Ich muss zum Höhepunkt kommen, aber ich muss Sie dafür nicht nehmen. Sie können es mir mit der Hand besorgen, während ich Ihnen die Gabe des Lebens schenke. Glauben Sie, dass Sie dazu in der Lage sind?“

Jetzt schaute der Wraith ihn wieder an, und er hatte dabei zu seinem eigenen Schutz eine Maske völliger Ausdruckslosigkeit über seine fremdartigen Gesichtszüge gelegt. Aber Richard konnte trotzdem an der Spannung in seinem Körper und den geballten Fäusten erkennen, dass der Wraith Commander genauso hart darum kämpfen musste, wenigstens einen kleinen Rest seiner Haltung zu bewahren, wie er selbst darum kämpfte, nicht einfach wie ein Baby loszuheulen.

„I-i-ihnen einen r-r-runter holen?“ Stammelte Richard. Germanus seufzte und diesmal klang er dabei wirklich ungeduldig.

„Ja, genau, mir einen 'runter holen'. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass mir das Ganze genauso unangenehm ist wie Ihnen. Aber ich kann nicht die ganze 'Arbeit' alleine machen. Sie müssen mir schon ein wenig dabei helfen, Richard. Bitte, benehmen Sie sich nicht wie eine zimperliche Jungfrau! Sie hatten doch bestimmt irgendwann schon einmal Sex?“ Knurrte er, zutiefst beschämt und verlegen.

„Natürlich hatte ich schon Sex!“ Schnappte Richard beleidigt. „Aber noch nie mit einem anderen Mann. Ich meine...“ Er verstummte, als eine unwillkommene Erinnerung, die er vor langer Zeit hinter sorgfältig errichteten Mauern verborgen hatte, in sein Gedächtnis zurückdrängte.

Plötzlich war er wieder fünfzehn Jahre alt, in der Schule und lag mit einem anderen Jungen im Gras, von Büschen verdeckt. Sie hatten sich nur geküsst und sich gegenseitig mit der Hand befriedigt, aber damals hatte ihn diese Erfahrung zutiefst verstört und verängstigt, vor allem, weil es sich so gut und richtig angefühlt hatte, viel besser, als die Erfahrungen, die er mit einem Mädchen gemacht hatte. Nach diesen wenigen Malen mit seinem Freund Steven hatte er die Erinnerungen tief in seinem Innern begraben und sich selbst niemals mehr gestattet, daran zu denken.

Germanus beobachtete ihn die ganze Zeit, während er mit seinen Erinnerungen kämpfte, ruhig und eindringlich, und wartete dabei überraschend geduldig darauf, dass er sein inneres Gleichgewicht wieder fand. Richard begriff, dass Germanus jetzt vermutlich auch wusste, dass Richard doch schon einmal Sex mit einem anderen männlichen Wesen gehabt hatte, aber der Wraith sagte nichts und wartete einfach darauf, dass Richard sich über seine verwirrenden Gefühle klar wurde und eine Entscheidung traf.

Richard blickte ihn an und zum ersten Mal nahm er wirklich wahr, wie schön der alte männliche Außerirdische eigentlich war. Germanus hatte einen perfekten Körper, groß und von schlankem Wuchs, aber mit festen Muskeln und einem breit gebauten Oberkörper. Richard hatte sich schon seit einiger Zeit so an den Anblick eines Wraith gewöhnt, dass er dazu in der Lage war, die gutaussehenden regelmäßigen Gesichtszüge hinter der Fremdartigkeit zu erkennen. Germanus mochte vielleicht nicht so schön wie Kyrillos oder Kilian sein, aber er war gutaussehend, sehr sehr männlich und – attraktiv. Die goldenen Katzenaugen zeigten sein Alter, seine Erfahrung und Weisheit und der lange dicke geflochtene Zopf, der ihm über den Rücken fiel, betonte seine Schönheit auf eine ungewöhnliche Art und Weise. Einige lockige Strähnen hatten sich aus dem Zopf gelöst und umrahmten sein erhitztes Gesicht.

Als Germanus seine faszinierten Blicke bemerkte, lächelte er ihn an. Es war nur ein leichtes Lächeln, aber ein ehrliches und nicht das übliche spöttische oder wölfische Grinsen, das Richard zuvor gesehen hatte und plötzlich stockte ihm der Atem.

Er räusperte sich und nickte. „Ja, ich glaube, das ich das tun kann - es Ihnen mit der Hand besorgen“, flüsterte er verlegen und fühlte sich auf einmal wieder wie der unsichere fünfzehn Jahre alte Junge, der er einst gewesen war.

„Gut.“ Germanus musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Komm her zu mir, Richard“, sagte er schließlich und streckte seine Hand aus. Richard kroch zögernd näher, bis er dicht neben Germanus saß. Er erwartete, dass der Wraith ihn zu Boden drücken würde und er versteifte sich vor Unbehagen, aber der Commander zog ihm behutsam die Brille ab, legte sie sorgfältig zur Seite und zog ihn stattdessen hoch, bis sie an die leicht pulsierende und leise summende Wand gelehnt dastanden.

„Was tust Du da?“ Stieß Richard hervor. „Ich dachte, Du willst...“

„Ja. Aber Du willst nicht auf dem Boden liegen. Ich habe den Eindruck gewonnen, dass Du Dich wohler fühlen wirst, wenn wir dabei stehen, während wir es tun“, antwortete Germanus und öffnete seine Uniformjacke.

Als der zivile Leiter der Antikerstadt sich erneut versteifte, sah er auf. „Richard, bitte. Ich habe wirklich nicht die Absicht, Dir weh zu tun. Aber ich kann es nicht durch Deine Kleidung tun, ohne sie dabei zu zerreißen und ich würde es wirklich vorziehen, nicht in meiner Hose kommen zu müssen. Kannst Du also bitte wenigstens ein kleines bisschen kooperativ sein?“ Fragte er müde und resigniert.

Richard fühlte, wie seine Wangen glutrot wurden, bis sie beinahe brannten und er nickte mit dem Kopf. „Natürlich, Germanus“, brachte er irgendwie heraus, während er flüchtig darüber nachgrübelte, wann er sich das letzte Mal so dämlich, ungeschickt und kindisch benommen hatte.

Er atmete tief ein und straffte sich. „Es tut mir leid, Germanus. Ich weiß, dass es für Dich genauso schwierig ist wie für mich, wahrscheinlich sogar noch mehr. Aber es ist schon ziemlich lange her, dass ich das letzte Mal Sex hatte und noch viel länger, dass ich mit einem Mann Sex hatte. Und ich habe nur wenig Erfahrung darin, jemandem einen runter zu holen. Aber ich werde mein Bestes geben, das verspreche ich Dir“, sagte er ernst.

Ihre Gesichter waren einander sehr nah und Richard roch den herben Duft des anderen männlichen Wesens, fühlte seinen Körper, der sich fest gegen seinen eigenen presste und ihm entschlüpfte ein leises Stöhnen. Germanus lächelte wieder und liebkoste seine erhitzte Wange beinahe zärtlich und Richard stöhnte erneut. Die goldenen Katzenaugen weiteten sich hungrig und Richards Kehle wurde trocken, als er begriff, dass der andere Mann tatsächlich erregt war. Er konnte die Härte an seinem Schenkel fühlen und sein Atem beschleunigte sich, als er selbst Erregung in sich aufsteigen fühlte.

Er wusste, dass er weder schön, noch charmant war und er hatte auch niemals versucht, es zu werden, da er wusste, dass jeder Versuch zum Scheitern verurteilt sein würde.  
Aber der beeindruckende Wraith Commander begehrte ihn trotzdem und dieses Wissen ließ ihn selbst hart werden. Es war so lange her, dass ihn jemand begehrt hatte, gewollt hatte und er fummelte blind an den Verschlüssen von Germanus' Hosen. Germanus spreizte die Beine, um es ihm leichter zu machen und senkte mit einem Knurren den Mund auf seine verletzliche Kehle, genau dort, wo sein Puls unter der Haut heftig klopfte.

Richard bog den Kopf unbewusst zur Seite und zog Germanus' Hosen nach unten, bis sie ihm um die Knie hingen. Der beeindruckende Schwanz des Wraith richtete sich zu seiner vollen Länge auf, glücklich darüber, aus seinem Gefängnis befreit worden zu sein und begierig nach der ihm zustehenden Aufmerksamkeit. Er schlang seine verschwitzten Finger um die erregte Männlichkeit, langsam und zögernd erst, aber es fühlte sich so gut an, das Glied des anderen Mannes zu berühren, die samtige, weiche Haut über dem stahlharten erhitzten Fleisch zu spüren, zuckend und pulsierend vor Verlangen und Leidenschaft, der angeschwollene Kopf schon ganz feucht vor Lust. Germanus knurrte heiser an seinem Hals, als er begann, seine schweißfeuchten Fingern an dem langen Schaft auf und ab zu bewegen und die Spitze wurde noch feuchter.

Richard schrie auf, als der Commander ganz plötzlich seine scharfen Zähne in seine verletzliche Kehle grub und kraftvoll im Rhythmus der Bewegungen von Richards Hand und seinen eigenen Hüften an seiner Haut zu saugen begann. Er hielt ihn mit seinem linken Arm fest umschlungen, seine Nährhand fest gegen Richards entblößte Brust gepresst.

Richard fühlte sich benommen vor Leidenschaft und Verlangen, als er das andere männliche Wesen fieberhaft massierte und er stöhnte und keuchte mit jedem der heißen elektrischen Stromstöße puren Vergnügens, die das Saugen durch seinen ganzen Körper jagte.

Er konnte fühlen, dass der Wraith, der sich hungrig an seinen Körper schmiegte, sich dem Höhepunkt näherte, konnte es an dem heiseren und abgehackten Stöhnen und Knurren hören und daran fühlen, dass das Saugen an seiner Kehle mit jeder Bewegung seiner Hand immer drängender wurde.

Und dann 'biss' Germanus zu. Durchdringendes, beinahe schmerzhaftes Vergnügen durchzuckte ihn und er schrie auf, als die kostbare und köstliche Lebenskraft des Wraith in einer kraftvollen Welle in seinen Körper strömte. Er bog den Rücken durch, um mehr von diesem wundervollen Gefühl zu spüren und seine Hand verkrampfte sich um den zuckenden, nassen Schwanz. Germanus grub seine Zähne noch tiefer in seinen Hals und der scharfe Schmerz, als sie die Haut durchbohrten bis es leicht blutete, verstärkte das Vergnügen in einer Weise, wie es niemals für möglich gehalten hätte.

Germanus, der seine Hüften die ganze Zeit im Rhythmus der Bewegungen seiner Hand bewegt hatte, hielt plötzlich inne und wurde steif. Und dann pumpte er seine Erfüllung heiß und nass wieder und wieder in seine schlüpfrigen Finger, während er die heiseren Schreie seiner Ekstase an seiner Kehle erstickte. Richard umfing sein Glied, das zuckend in seine Hand sprühte, so gut es ging, um jeden Tropfen von Germanus Samen aufzufangen und lehnte sich schwer gegen die Wand. Seine Beine schienen aus Gummi zu sein und er keuchte, als ob er einen Marathon gelaufen wäre.

Nach einer ganzen Weile entspannte Germanus sich schließlich und der Strom aus Stärke und Ekstase ebbte ab, als er langsam seine Nährhand zurück zog. Richard fühlte den Schmerz seines eigenen unerfüllten Verlangens, er war selbst so kurz davor gewesen und er erschauerte, als die ziemlich kühle Luft über seine nackte Brust strich und ihn gegen seinen Willen in die Wirklichkeit zurück beförderte.

Er ließ den Schwanz los, der jetzt wieder weich war, und suchte nach einer Möglichkeit, seine Hand zu säubern, als Germanus auf einmal seine Hand nahm und zu seinem Mund hob. Er leckte Richards Finger sauber, dabei seine Handfläche mit seiner Zunge streichelnd wie eine Katze, die sich wusch und Richard stöhnte verzweifelt, sein ganzer Körper nach Erlösung förmlich schreiend.

Germanus beobachtete ihn eindringlich, als er das tat und zog seinen linken Arm hinter seinem Rücken hervor, um Richards Hose zu öffnen.

Richard erschauerte, als die kühle Luft über seine schmerzende, brettharte Erregung strich, als Germanus seine Hose nach unten zog. „Du musst das nicht tun“, quetschte er hervor, obwohl alles in ihm nach Erlösung schrie. Germanus lachte amüsiert.

„Natürlich muss ich das. Sie werden Deine Erregung riechen und dass Du nicht befriedigt wurdest und werden dann sofort wissen, dass wir das Ganze nur vorgespielt haben, um sie zu täuschen. Das ist auch einer der Gründe, warum ich nicht in meiner Hose kommen wollte. Sie würden dann sehen, dass ich Dich nicht genommen habe.“

Er begann, Richard zu streicheln und sah ihn dabei die ganze Zeit aufmerksam an. „Komm für mich, Richard“, verlangte er heiser. „Komm jetzt für mich. Ich kann fühlen und riechen, wie nah Du dran bist. Wehr Dich nicht dagegen. Lass Dich einfach gehen und komm für mich, Richard, jetzt!“

Und Richard gehorchte. Er verdrängte seine letzten Zweifel, gab den letzten Rest seiner zerbrechlichen Selbstkontrolle auf und bog den Rücken durch, als er sich mit einem Schrei voller Erleichterung, Ekstase und Vergnügen von seinem Orgasmus überrollen und in einer großen Welle davon tragen ließ. Es war so lange her, dass er gekommen war, weil jemand anderes ihn erregt hatte; und er kostete seinen Höhepunkt bis zur Neige aus und sprühte seine überschäumende Lust in die geschickten Finger, die ihn gnadenlos durch seine Erfüllung streichelten.

Er klammerte sich an die breiten Schultern des Wraith, als ihn ein lustvoller Schauer nach dem anderen durchrieselte, und er keuchte und schnappte nach Luft, bis es nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit endlich vorbei war und er gegen den alten Commander sank, die Knie wackelig und seine Sicht verschwommen von seinem gewaltigen Höhepunkt. Germanus drückte ihn fest an sich, sein Gewicht mühelos auffangend.

Er ließ Richards jetzt wieder schlaffe Männlichkeit los und hob die Hand, um Richards Samen jetzt ebenfalls abzulecken. Richard beobachtete ihn dabei, schläfrig und völlig befriedigt und als Germanus ihm seine Hand an die Lippen hielt, leckte er ohne nachzudenken den Rest ab. Germanus knurrte zufrieden und zog ihn an sich, um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Richard keuchte erschrocken auf, da er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass der Wraith ihn küssen würde und Germanus nutzte seine Überraschung sofort aus und schlüpfte mit seiner Zunge in das samtene Innere seines Mundes.  
Richard hatte geglaubt, alles über das Küssen zu wissen, aber Germanus bewies ihm, dass er sich darin geirrt hatte und küsste ihn, wie er noch nie zuvor geküsst worden war. Er grapschte blind nach dem dicken Zopf, weil er irgendetwas zum Festhalten brauchte und ließ sich küssen.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, fühlten sich seine Lippen taub und geschwollen an und er schmeckte ein wenig Blut, aber der Kuss war es wirklich wert gewesen. Germanus zog sich zurück und fummelte an ihrer Kleidung, um sie wieder zu richten, gerade rechtzeitig, weil von draußen vor der verschlossenen Tür zu ihrer Zelle plötzlich Schritte erklangen. Germanus bückte sich und reichte ihm seine Brille, die er aufgehoben hatte. Richard setzte sie dankbar auf seine Nase und blinzelte, um seine immer noch verschwommene Sicht zu klären.

Germanus legte sanft die Hand unter Richards Kinn. „Er kommt, um Dich zu holen. Ich weiß, dass Du der zivile Leiter von Atlantis bist und Du erledigst Deinen Job wirklich großartig. Aber im Augenblick sind wir auf einem feindlichen Wraith-Schiff gefangen. Du bist mein gewählter Gefährte und Du wirst das tun, was ich Dir sage, ohne darüber zu diskutieren, verstanden?“ Forderte er und seine Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel daran, was passieren würde, wenn Richard versuchte, sich dagegen zu wehren. Der Ausdruck der goldenen Katzenaugen war streng und entschlossen, aber auch zärtlich und Richard begriff, dass Germanus seine Unterwerfung einforderte, um sie beide zu retten.

Er nickte mit dem Kopf. „Ja, Germanus. Ich werde tun, was Du von mir verlangst, ohne Fragen zu stellen. Ich verspreche es Dir“, antwortete er heiser.

Germanus lächelte flüchtig, streichelte seine Wange und küsste ihn sanft auf die salzigen Lippen. „Gut. Ich werde Dich beschützen. Niemand darf Dich anfassen, niemand außer mir. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er Dir etwas antut, Du kannst mir vertrauen“, sagte er ernst.

Richard schaffte ein schiefes und zittriges Lächeln. „Ich vertraue Dir, Germanus“, erwiderte er und zu seiner Überraschung musste er feststellen, dass er dem alten Commander ihrer Allianz wirklich vertraute. Germanus würde sich um ihn kümmern und dafür sorgen, dass ihm kein anderer Wraith zu nahe kommen würde, da war er sich ganz sicher.

Germanus nickte und wandte sich um, als sich die Tür öffnete, ihn dabei mit seinem eigenen Körper verdeckend.

Richard versteifte sich, als er einen anderen Wraith die Zelle betreten sah. Germanus hob den Kopf und starrte den anderen Commander ohne Angst oder Zweifel fest an. Der Wraith, der vor ihnen stand, bleckte seine Zähne.

„Ich komme wegen dem Menschen“, knurrte er. „Ich komme, um ihn zu meinem persönlichen Worshiper zu machen. Treten Sie zur Seite und lassen Sie mich ihn mitnehmen!“Befahl er Germanus.

Germanus bleckte seine Zähne ebenfalls zu einem wölfischen Grinsen. „Nein, das werden Sie nicht tun. Niemand außer mir fasst meinen gewählten Gefährten an“, antwortete er mit gefährlich leiser Stimme.

Richard hielt den Atem an, als er auf die Reaktion des anderen Wraith wartete. Was würde der andere Wraith tun, wenn er begriff, dass er zu spät gekommen war? Würde er versuchen sie zu töten?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hatte mir eigentlich geschworen, bei den Sex-Szenen niemals das deutsche Wort Schw... für den englischen Ausdruck 'cock' zu verwenden, aber hier musste ich es tun, da alles andere tatsächlich nicht wirklich gepasst hätte. Germanus ist wirklich der ungewöhnlichste Wraith, über den ich bisher geschrieben habe, er lässt mich Dinge schreiben, über die ich bisher höchstens verschämt im stillen Kämmerlein nachgedacht habe und ich war bestimmt knallrot, als ich das Wörtchen zum ersten Mal getippt habe... :-)


	2. Gestrandet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germanus hat Richard zu seinem gewählten Gefährten gemacht und jetzt müssen sie versuchen, den feindlichen Wraith Commander davon zu überzeugen, dass ihre Beziehung echt ist und sie gehen zu lassen.  
> Wird ihnen das gelingen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Germanus ist wirklich äußerst penetrant und will einfach nicht aus meinem Kopf verschwinden, bis ich nicht wenigstens noch ein Kapitel außer diesem hier geschrieben habe! Es geht zwar sehr schnell, weil ich eigentlich nur die Worte aufzuschreiben brauche, die er in meinem Kopf formt, aber ich würde gerne die anderen Geschichten ebenfalls weiterschreiben... Ich hoffe sehr, dass er nach Kapitel 3 erst mal geduldiger sein wird und meine anderen Pärchen auch zu ihrem Recht kommen werden...
> 
> Noch mal ein riesiges Dankeschön: Gefährliches Wissen hat mehr als 500 Aufrufe und 50 Kudos. Ihr seid absolut super!! Vielen vielen Dank an Euch, meine lieben Leser! Danke, danke, danke!!

Der andere Commander starrte Germanus wütend und überrascht an. Richard grapschte unbewusst nach Germanus' Arm und grub seine Nägel in den Ärmel des dunkelbraunen Shirts, als er den hitzigen Zorn in den gelben Augen des Wraith bemerkte, der tief einatmete, um ihren Geruch zu prüfen und festzustellen, ob der gefangene Wraith ihn angelogen hatte oder nicht. Seine Nasenflügel und die Sensoren-Schlitze zu beiden Seiten blähten sich dabei und er bleckte die Zähne, wie ein Raubtier, das die Witterung seiner Beute aufnahm.

„Nein, nein! Das durften Sie nicht tun!“ Schrie der andere Commander nach dem er zwei tiefe Atemzüge genommen hatte und Richard fürchtete einen Moment lang, dass der Wraith, der vor ihnen stand, vor Enttäuschung über die unerwartete Wendung der Dinge und des Scheiterns seiner sorgfältig zurechtgelegten Pläne den Verstand verlieren würde.

„Bitte, Sie müssen uns nicht töten! Ich werde ein gutes Wort für Sie einlegen! Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich unseren Oberbefehlshaber davon überzeugen kann, Ihren Wunsch...“ Versuchte er, das andere männliche Wesen zu beruhigen, als er nach einer Möglichkeit suchte, den feindlichen Commander davon abzuhalten, sie auf der Stelle zu töten.

Das leise und gefährliche Knurren seines neuen und unerwarteten Gefährten ließ ihn verstummen. Germanus hatte den Kopf gewandt, um ihn anzublicken, als er zu sprechen begonnen hatte, und Richard fand sich auf einmal im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit von nicht nur einem wütenden Wraith wieder, sondern gleich von Zweien, die ihn jetzt beide wütend anstarrten und deren Augen nun gleichzeitig goldene Blitze auf ihn schossen.

Richard war sich sicher, dass er sofort tot zu Boden gefallen wäre, wenn Blicke tatsächlich in der Lage gewesen wären zu töten. Er ließ Germanus' Arm los und stolperte zurück, aber Germanus griff nach ihm und zog ihn dicht an seinen wie eine Sprungfeder gespannten Körper und legte ihm fest den Arm um die Schulter.

Richard fühlte sich einer Ohnmacht nahe, und er versteifte sich in Todesangst, als er sich an das letzte Mal erinnerte, als ein Wraith ihn auf diese Art festgehalten und gedroht hatte, sich an ihm zu nähren. Es war schon lange her, dass das passiert war, damals, als Todd geglaubt hatte, Atlantis habe ihn mit dem Attero-Gerät betrogen und er hatte wirklich geglaubt, inzwischen darüber hinweg zu sein, aber jetzt fühlte er sich genauso, wie er sich damals gefühlt hatte, als er gedacht hatte, in den nächsten Minuten einen grauenvollen Tod zu erleiden.

Germanus schien seine Angst zu spüren oder zu riechen, den er lockerte seinen Griff um Richards Hals und schlang ihn stattdessen um seine Körpermitte, streichelte seine Taille und küsste ihn flüchtig auf die Wange. Dummerweise war sein Blick immer noch sehr zornig und Richard war immer noch völlig eingeschüchtert und einer Panikattacke nahe.

Zu ihrem Glück war der andere Wraith durch seine Enttäuschung und Verzweiflung so abgelenkt, dass er seine Furcht nicht bemerkte und Germanus nutzte die Gelegenheit aus und murmelte rasch in Richards Ohr: „Du hast mir versprochen, das zu tun, was ich Dir sage, Mensch. Wirst Du jetzt bitte mich das tun lassen, was nötig ist, um uns von hier weg zu bringen?“

Richard beeilte sich zu nicken und Germanus küsste ihn noch einmal, bevor er sich umdrehte und sich erneut auf den feindlichen Commander konzentrierte.  
Er streichelte dabei die ganze Zeit Richards Taille und zu seiner größten Verlegenheit fühlte Richard erneutes Verlangen in seinem Innern auf steigen. Es war so lange her, dass ihn jemand gestreichelt hatte und sogar diese unschuldige Liebkosung erregte ihn, obwohl sie nur dazu diente, ihn zu beruhigen und ihm zu versichern, dass er von Germanus selbst nichts zu befürchten hatte.

Der feindliche Commander hatte nach seiner Waffe gegriffen, aber er zögerte damit, sie zu erschießen. Er hatte ganz eindeutig daran geglaubt, dass seine Pläne Erfolg haben würden und wusste jetzt nicht, was er tun sollte, um das zu bekommen, wonach es ihn so sehr verlangte.

Germanus blickte ihm geradewegs in die Augen, deren Pupillen geweitet waren vor Wut, Hoffnungslosigkeit und Verzweiflung, und sagte:

„Ich bin Germanus, einer der Commander der Zweiten Allianz. Richard Woolsey ist mein gewählter Gefährte und ich werde Sie töten, wenn Sie ihn anrühren.“

Der andere Wraith bleckte wieder die Zähne und zischte wütend und hilflos: „Ich glaube Ihnen nicht. Der Dorfvorsteher dieser Siedlung hat mir gesagt, dass dieser Mensch keinen Gefährten hat. Er hat mir erzählt, dass der zivile Leiter der Antikerstadt keine Wraith mag, dass er sie sogar fürchtet. Davon abgesehen glaube ich Ihnen nicht, wer Sie zu sein vorgeben. Schauen Sie sich doch nur an!“ Sagte er in dem Versuch, das Offensichtliche zu verneinen.

Germanus zeigte ihm sein gefährlichstes Grinsen, zog Richard noch enger an sich und ließ seine Hand in einer äußerst besitzergreifenden Geste über Richards Schritt gleiten. Richard zuckte erschrocken zusammen und quietschte erschrocken auf.

„Glauben Sie wirklich, dass ich es nötig habe, einen hübschen Mantel zu tragen, um beweisen zu können, dass ich Germanus bin, der Commander eines großen Basis-Schiffes?“ Fragte er spöttisch und starrte den anderen Wraith, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, an.

„Dieser Mensch gehört zu mir und Sie werden ihn nicht anrühren, oder Sie werden einen sehr schmerzhaften Tod erleiden. Der Dorfvorsteher hat Sie betrogen. Dieser Mensch hier hat meinen Besitzanspruch schon vor etlichen Tagen akzeptiert und wir waren auf dem Weg zu meinem Basis-Schiff, um den Akt der Inbesitznahme zu vollziehen. Wir wollten uns zuvor noch persönlich um die Bitte der Siedler kümmern, die einen großen Teil unserer medizinischen Versorgungsgüter erwerben wollten. Es scheint so, dass der Dorfvorsteher uns beide betrogen hat, um die Vorräte doch noch zu bekommen, obwohl seine unverschämte Forderung schon einmal abgelehnt worden war.“

Der andere Commander betrachtete Germanus eine ganze Weile mit verengten Augen, die Waffe immer noch auf sie gerichtet.

Richard wagte kaum zu atmen und fühlte sich wie ein Kaninchen, das vor der Schlange hockt, aber Germanus schien von der tödlichen Waffe, die auf sie gerichtet war, nicht im Mindesten beeindruckt zu sein. Sein Körper war angespannt, aber Richard konnte seiner Haltung entnehmen, dass der Commander nicht vor Angst angespannt war, sondern weil er wie ein sprungbereites Raubtier den anderen Wraith sofort angreifen würde, falls die Notwendigkeit ihn dazu trieb.  
Er schluckte und rückte näher zu dem männlichen Wesen, das ihn so fest umschlungen hielt, und wurde dafür mit einem flüchtigen, Mut zusprechenden Lächeln belohnt, das ihm tatsächlich dabei half, sich ein wenig zu entspannen.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass Sie wirklich Germanus sein könnten, ich habe schon von Ihrem ungewöhnlichen Verhalten und Ihrer seltsamen Kleidung gehört“, sagte der Commander schließlich, während er Germanus' dunkelbraune Hose, die wie die ärmellose Tunika mit Fell verzierten Stiefel und den dicken Zopf musterte, der ihm über den Rücken fiel.

„Aber wenn Sie wirklich derjenige sind, der Sie zu sein vorgeben, dann kann es nicht stimmen, dass dieser Mensch freiwillig Ihr gewählter Gefährte geworden ist. Der Dorfvorsteher erzählte mir, dass Sie beide sich hassen. Er hörte, wie Sie sich angeschrien und angebrüllt haben und dass Commander Alexandros Schwierigkeiten hatte, Sie davon abzuhalten, mit den Fäusten aufeinander loszugehen“, forderte er Germanus lauernd heraus.

Richard schnappte nach Luft und der Griff um seine Taille wurde sofort fester, eine deutliche Warnung, ruhig zu bleiben und nicht zu sprechen.

Germanus lächelte ihn an und streichelte seine Wange, aber diesmal war es ein süßliches Lächeln, das nur dazu dienen sollte, den anderen Wraith zu täuschen, Weil Richard nämlich den gefährlichen Schimmer in den goldenen Katzenaugen erkennen konnte, der hinter einem vorgetäuscht hingerissenen Ausdruck versteckt war und Richard wunderte sich kurz darüber, warum es so weh tat, dass dieser Ausdruck nicht ernst gemeint war.

„Nur ein kleines Missverständnis zwischen zwei Wesen, die sich leidenschaftlich lieben, Commander“, versicherte Germanus dem anderen Wraith und er schnurrte beinahe, als er das sagte.

„Sie müssen wissen, dass dieser Mensch sich immer in ein sehr besitzergreifendes und eifersüchtiges Wesen verwandelt, sobald andere Leute anwesend sind. Er vergisst dann alle seine diplomatischen Fähigkeiten und er beschuldigte mich, dass ich einen der Offiziere, die im Torraum ihren Dienst versehen haben, zu lange angelächelt habe. Nichts ernstes, wie ich Ihnen versichern kann. Die Versöhnung hinterher war es wirklich wert, dass wir uns vorher so gestritten haben, das kann ich Ihnen versichern. Er ist so ein leidenschaftlicher und begieriger Mann, beinahe unersättlich! Ich musste ihm allerdings versprechen, dass ich ihn zu der Siedlung begleite und ihn hinterher mit auf mein Basis-Schiff nehme. Er wollte, dass ich meinen Besitzanspruch ihm gegenüber noch in der gleichen Sekunde vollziehe, in der wir an Bord kommen. Unglücklicherweise haben Sie uns vorher gefangen und ich musste es deshalb in dieser stinkenden Zelle tun!“

Der andere Wraith zuckte zusammen, weil Germanus beim letzten Satz wieder zu brüllen angefangen hatte und Richard war völlig sprachlos über die beleidigenden und unverschämten Lügen, die Germanus über ihn erzählt hatte. Er öffnete und schloss den Mund wie ein gestrandeter Fisch, der nach Sauerstoff schnappt, unfähig, etwas anderes zu tun, als Germanus ungläubig und wütend anzuglotzen.

Germanus schenkte ihm ein weiteres süßliches Lächeln und sagte mit einem drohenden Unterton in der Stimme, den nur Richard hören konnte: Würdest Du unserem 'Freund' hier bitte bestätigen, dass es nur ein Streit unter Liebenden war, mein lieber Richard?“

Richard zögerte, aber die Hand, die sich sofort fester um seine Taille legte erinnerte ihn nur sehr überzeugend daran, welche Rolle er zu spielen hatte; und nachdem er sich geräuspert und gehustet hatte, um den schmerzenden Kloß in seiner Kehle loszuwerden, schaffte er es tatsächlich, hervorzupressen:

„Es war natürlich nur ein dummes Missverständnis, Commander. Einer der neuen Offiziere in Atlantis hat ihn im Auge gehabt und versucht, sich an ihn heranzumachen und da ist meine eifersüchtige Natur zum Vorschein gekommen. Das hat vermutlich etwas mit meiner Arbeit als Diplomat zu tun, bei der ich ständig von irgendwelchen Leuten, die etwas von uns haben wollen, die schlimmsten Lügen zu hören bekomme. So wie die des hinterhältigen Dorfvorstehers.“

Er erstickte beinahe an seinen Worten und verstummte, während ihm schmerzhaft bewusst war, dass Germanus genauso schamlos gelogen hatte. Sicher, der ungewöhnliche Commander der Zweiten Allianz hatte das nur getan, weil er sie beide retten wollte, aber Richard war wütend weil er den Verdacht hegte, dass es seinem unerwarteten Gefährten Spaß bereitete, ihn zu demütigen. Germanus' wütender Blick überzeugte ihn davon, dass er besser noch etwas sagen sollte, und so versuchte er, ein liebendes und anbetendes Lächeln vorzutäuschen, während er mit erstickter Stimme hinzufügte:

„Ich habe mich kindisch und dumm benommen und ich bin glücklich, dass Germanus mir vergeben hat, dass ich ihm so misstraut habe. Alles, was ich jemals wollte, war es, sein gewählter Gefährte zu werden und obwohl ich sicher nicht wollte, dass es in einer Gefängniszelle geschieht, so bin ich jetzt doch überglücklich, dass uns nun niemand mehr trennen kann, weil es jetzt für jeden deutlich sichtbar ist, dass ich sein gewählter Gefährte bin.“

Anscheinend hatte er genug gesagt, denn beide Wraith schienen mit seiner Erklärung zufrieden zu sein, Germanus tätschelte nämlich seinen Arm in einer wohlwollenden und großmütigen Geste und der andere Wraith senkte endlich seine Waffe.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick fühlte Richard sich wie ein Schoßhund, der dafür gelobt wurde, dass er so schön Männchen gemacht hatte und er schluckte, weil er erneut einen Kloß im Hals hatte und sich so einsam und gedemütigt fühlte, wie er sich noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben gefühlt hatte.

Der andere Commander sah von ihm zu Germanus, der ihn immer noch eng umschlungen hielt und seinen Arm jetzt beinahe zärtlich streichelte und nach einem Moment ließ er müde die Schultern hängen und seufzte.

„Ich habe nicht den Wunsch, Euch zu töten. Alles, was ich wollte, war eine Chance, der Allianz beizutreten. Wir sind unverschuldet zu Ausgestoßenen geworden, weil unsere Königin getötet wurde und wir zu wenige sind, um unser ziemlich beschädigtes Basis-Schiff ordentlich zu reparieren. Der Dorfvorsteher überzeugte mich davon, dass dies die einzige Möglichkeit sei, um unseren Wunsch in Erfüllung gehen zu lassen. Er erzählte mir, dass seine Siedlung ein wichtiges Mitglied der Allianz sei, dass Mr. Woolsey alle Wraith hasst und nicht erlauben würde, dass Ausgestoßene wie wir der Allianz beitreten, dass er aber schwach sei und es ein leichtes wäre, ihn in einen Worshiper zu verwandeln und so der Allianz beitreten zu können.“

Germanus betrachtete den anderen Wraith nachdenklich. „Öffnen Sie Ihren Geist für mich. Wenn ich Ihre Gedanken lesen und mich davon überzeugen kann, dass Sie die Wahrheit sagen, werde ich mich um Ihren Wunsch kümmern. Die Zweite Allianz ist für alle offen, die ihr beitreten wollen. Aber Sie müssen uns zeigen, dass Sie vertrauenswürdig sind.“

Der andere Wraith nickte und schaute Germanus in die Augen. Richard beobachtete sie fasziniert und bedauerte flüchtig, dass er nicht die Fähigkeit zur Telepathie besaß.

Nach einer Weile nickte Germanus zufrieden. „Ich glaube Ihnen, Commander. Sie müssen unszu einem Planeten mit einem Stargate bringen, damit wir nach Atlantis zurückkehren können. Ich werde mit dem High Commander sprechen und ich bin mir sicher, dass er Ihnen erlauben wird, persönlich Ihre Bitte zu äußern. Ihr Basis-Schiff benötigt mindestens zwei Wochen, um nach Atlantis zu gelangen, aber Sie können uns mit einem Ihrer Aufklärer zu einem Planeten mit einem Stargate fliegen.“

Der Commander verbeugte sich vor Germanus. Es war offensichtlich, dass Germanus den anderen Wraith sehr beeindruckt hatte, und dass er alles tun würde, um sein vorheriges Verhalten wieder gut zu machen.

Richard entspannte sich, als er begriff, dass der Andere sie nicht töten würde und musterte ihn eindringlich.

Der andere Commander musste noch sehr jung sein, viel jünger als Germanus, wenn man ihn nach seinem Verhalten und seinem Aussehen beurteilte und das war wahrscheinlich auch der Grund dafür, dass der Dorfvorsteher ein leichtes Spiel mit ihm gehabt hatte, um seine eigenen finsteren Absichten zu verwirklichen.  
Er hatte noch nicht die Weisheit und Erfahrung der Commander der Allianz, sogar Kilian, der jüngste von ihnen zeigte mehr Klugheit. Aber Richard konnte sehen, dass der junge Commander nicht aus Grausamkeit oder Hinterhältigkeit so gehandelt hatte, sondern aus Verzweiflung und vielleicht würde er tatsächlich eines Tages dazu in der Lage sein, dass er Germanus und ihn dazu gezwungen hatte, diese Beziehung einzugehen.

„Ich werde Sie selbst dorthin fliegen. Wir haben keinen Aufklärer, ich muss Sie im Speicher eines unserer Darts transportieren. Sie sind so beschädigt wie unser Basis-Schiff, aber ich werde mein Bestes tun, um Sie zu einem Stargate zu bringen. Ein Planet mit einer Ihrer alliierten Siedlungen befindet sich in Reichweite unserer Darts und ich glaube nicht, dass der Vorsteher dieser Siedlung so hinterhältig ist, wie der andere.“

Germanus lächelte grimmig. „Der andere wird bestraft werden, dass versichere ich Ihnen. Dies werden sicher die letzten Tage seiner Macht sein. Wenn wir in Atlantis sind, werde ich mich sofort darum kümmern, Sie haben mein Wort darauf.“

Der Commander machte eine einladende Handbewegung zur Tür hin. „Bitte folgen Sie mir mit Ihrem gewählten Gefährten, Commander. Ich werde Sie sofort zur Dart-Bucht und von dort zu dem Planeten bringen.“

Germanus ließ Richard los und Richard fühlte sich seltsam enttäuscht und sehnsüchtig, als er den beiden Wraith aus der Zelle folgte. Er war wütend und verwirrt und er hatte es überhaupt nicht gemocht, wie Germanus ihn vor dem anderen Wraith behandelt hatte, aber es hatte sich so gut angefühlt, so umarmt zu werden und das machte ihn noch wütender und verwirrter. Er liebte Germanus nicht, er mochte ihn ja noch nicht einmal, wie konnte es dann sein, dass es sich so gut und – richtig angefühlt hatte, von ihm umarmt zu werden?

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Richard wurde aus dem Speicher des Darts auf sehr unebenem Boden rematerialisiert und er stolperte und fiel auf die Knie, benommen und desorientiert. Seine Brille folgte ebenfalls den Gesetzen der Schwerkraft und fiel ihm von der Nase und er blinzelte und tastete halb blind nach ihr.

„Aua!“ Er fühlte einen schmerzhaften Stich im Finger und hob die Hand, um an dem schmerzenden und blutenden Finger zu saugen, erleichtert seufzend, als seine andere Hand die Brille ertastete. Er hatte sie gerade wieder auf die Nase gesetzt, als jemand direkt neben ihm einen deftigen Fluch ausstieß und er ein lautes Summen am Himmel hörte. Er blickte hoch und sah da Dart, das sie transportiert hatte zur Erde stürzen, eine schwarze Rauchwolke hinter sich herziehend. Es verschwand irgendwo hinter dem dichten Wald, der sie umgab und Germanus, der derjenige gewesen war, der geflucht hatte, knurrte und ballte seine Fäuste, einen Ausdruck auf dem gesicht, als ob er Schmerzen hätte.

„Was ist passiert?“ Fragte Richard erschrocken. „Ich kann das Stargate nicht sehen!“ Er schaute sich um, aber alles, was er ausmachen konnte, waren große Bäume und dichtes Gebüsch.

„Natürlich nicht. Wir sind Meilen von jeglicher Zivilisation entfernt. Das Gate ist mehrere Tagesmärsche von hier entfernt. Wir müssen zu Fuß gehen.“

Richard zuckte zusammen. „Was? Aber er hat uns versprochen, dass... Er hat uns betrogen!“

Germanus warf ihm einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. „Sei still, Mensch! Er hat uns nicht betrogen. Er hat uns aus dem Speicher befreit, als er begriffen hat, dass er es nicht schaffen würde. Das Dart ließ sich nicht mehr manövrieren und er hat versucht, unser Leben zu retten, weil die Schäden, die unweigerlich bei dem Absturz entstehen, den Speicher zerstört und uns getötet hätten. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Du dazu in der Lage sein wirst, einige Tage auf Deinen Füßen zu laufen, Mensch!“

Germanus' Stimme war hart und ungeduldig, jegliche Freundlichkeit oder jegliches Verständnis waren daraus gewichen, und Richard zog unbewusst den Kopf ein. „Natürlich“, beeilte er sich zu versichern, erschöpft und verängstigt durch den Gedanken, tagelang mit einem Wraith, der aussah, als ob er ihn am liebsten zum Abendessen verspeisen würde, durch unbekanntes Territorium und dunkle Wälder marschieren zu müssen.

„Glaubst Du, dass er den Absturz überlebt hat?“ Wagte er endlich zu fragen, als Germanus sich weder bewegte, noch etwas sagte, und sich stattdessen einfach nur umsah, um sich zu orientieren. „Das hoffe ich“, murmelte Germanus, und seine Stimme klang immer noch zornig, während er den Menschen an seiner Seite einfach ignorierte.

„Wir müssen hier entlang gehen. Er hat mir ein kurzes Bild der Region, in der das Stargate liegt, übermittelt“, sagte er dann plötzlich und begann ohne Vorwarnung loszumarschieren, als er sich anschickte, die kleine Lichtung, auf der das Dart sie abgesetzt hatte zu überqueren. Er verschwand hinter mehreren dicken Büschen, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen und zu vergewissern, dass Richard ihm auch wirklich folgte. Richard beeilte sich, ihm zu folgen, während ihm Zweige und Blätter ins Gesicht schlugen, als er blindlings hinter seinem verärgerten Gefährten hinterherrannte.

„Germanus, bitte warte! Lass mich nicht allein hier zurück! Du hast versprochen, mich zu beschützen...“Schrie er, aber Germanus marschierte über den unebenen Boden ohne sich umzudrehen oder langsamer zu werden.

„Und Du hattest mir versprochen zu tun, was ich Dir sage, Mensch!“ Brummte Germanus einfach nur. „Aber das Erste, was Du getan hast, als er kam, um Dich mir fortzunehmen, war es, Deinen Schnabel zu öffnen, Unsinn zu reden und uns beide damit in Gefahr zu bringen!“

„Was? Ich habe versucht, uns zu retten! Mit ihm zu reden, wie Erwachsene das tun würden! Du hast einfach nur gedroht, ihn umzubringen! Und hör auf, mich 'Mensch' zu nennen! Behandel mich nicht, als ob ich ein Haustier sei! Ich habe einen Namen!“

Jetzt sah Germanus ihn an und seinen goldenen Augen schleuderten dabei wieder Blitze. „Du hast es immer noch nicht kapiert, _'Richard'_ , richtig?“ Zischte er so wütend, wie Richard ihn noch nie erlebt hatte. Er stolperte zurück und versuchte, aus der Reichweite der Nährhand zu gelangen.

„Hör auf damit, von uns Wraith menschliches Verhalten zu erwarten, Richard!“ Brüllte Germanus.

„Ich war der ältere Commander und ich habe meinen gewählten Gefährten vor einem anderen Wraith beschützt, der ihn mir wegnehmen wollte! Ich habe mich genauso verhalten, wie er es von mir erwartet hat! Anderenfalls hätte ich mein Gesicht verloren! Du hast uns beide mit Deinem dämlichen Versuch, Dich wie ein Erwachsener zu benehmen beinahe umgebracht! Ich habe meinen Besitzanspruch Dir gegenüber vollzogen, nicht andersrum, Mensch! Dich vor meiner Nase so reden zu lassen und Dich bei Deinem Namen zu nennen wäre ein Zeichen von Schwäche gewesen! Für ihn bist Du einfach nur ein ' _Mensch_ '! Wraith benutzen normalerweise keine Namen, schon vergessen? Er hat doch nur darauf gewartet, dass ich Anzeichen von Schwäche oder Unsicherheit zeige!“

Er hielt inne, als er Richards entsetztes Gesicht bemerkte und begriff, dass der Mensch, der da bleich und zitternd, beinahe schneeweiß im Gesicht, vor ihm stand und von seiner erhobenen Nährhand zu seinem Gesicht und wieder zurück blickte, ganz offensichtlich Todesängste ausstand.

Er ließ die Hand fallen und atmete tief ein, um sich zu beruhigen.

„Du bist mein gewählter Gefährte, Richard. Keiner von uns beiden wollte es so, aber wir sind diese Beziehung nun mal eingegangen und Du musst nicht befürchten, dass ich Dir irgendetwas zu leide tun werde, egal, wie wütend ich auf Dich auch gerade sein mag. Ich habe versprochen, Dich zu beschützen und obwohl Du Dein Versprechen bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit gebrochen hast, werde ich das nicht tun. Ich halte meine Versprechen immer. Aber jetzt gerade bin ich furchtbar sauer auf Dich. Also halt den Mund und marschiere, Richard! Vielleicht bin ich nach ein paar Stunden friedvoller Stille und ordentlichem Fußmarsch wieder dazu fähig, mich mit Dir zu befassen, ohne Dich anzubrüllen und zu Tode zu erschrecken“, sagte er, immer noch knurrend, aber er hatte wenigstens zu brüllen aufgehört.

Richard senkte seinen Kopf, er fühlte sich elend und geschlagen. „Natürlich Germanus. Aber bitte, lauf nicht ganz so schnell. Ich kann Dir nicht folgen, wenn Du diese Geschwindigkeit bei behältst“, bettelte er und nach einem Augenblick nickte der alte Wraith Commander.

„Ich werde langsamer laufen. Bleib hinter mir und wage es nicht, mich während der nächsten Stunden anzusprechen! Die einzige Ausnahme ist, wenn Du Dich in echter Gefahr befinden solltest, verstanden?“

„Verstanden“, brachte Richard mit zitternder Stimme heraus. Germanus musterte ihn noch eine kleine Weile, aber dann drehte er sich einfach um und eilte in die Richtung, in der hoffentlich das Stargate zu finden war, ohne noch einmal zurückzublicken.

Richard folgte ihm und versuchte, den Zweigen auszuweichen, aber die Büsche und Bäume standen zu dicht beieinander und er konnte einen schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken, als einer der dickeren Zweige ihm ins Gesicht peitschte und eine rote Schramme auf seiner Wange hinterließ. Germanus drehte sich nicht um, aber er verlangsamte seinen Schritt noch etwas mehr und nahm ein Messer aus seinem Stiefel, um die Zweige, die ihnen im Weg hingen, abzuschneiden.

Richard öffnete den Mund, um sich bei ihm zu bedanken, schloss ihn aber wieder. Germanus hatte ihm befohlen, den Mund zu halten, solange er sich nicht in Gefahr befand und er hatte versprochen, das zu tun. Dieses Mal würde er sein Versprechen halten. Er würde marschieren und den Mund halten. Er würde seinem unerwarteten Gefährten beweisen, dass er zwar ein Mensch sein mochte, aber dass er durchaus dazu in der Lage war, ein gegebenes Versprechen genauso zu halten wie der große Wraith, der vor ihm marschierte und er würde ihm beweisen, dass er nicht aus Zucker war.

Er blinzelte, als er begriff, wie wichtig es ihm geworden war, was Germanus von ihm hielt und er war fest entschlossen, dem Wraith zu zeigen, dass er es wert war, dass er ihm vertraute und ihn – mochte. Er würde ihm zeigen, dass mehr in ihm steckte, als nur der Diplomat, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch hockte und höfliche Konversation machte. Er mochte zwar vielleicht kein alter Krieger sein, aber er hatte in der Pegasus-Galaxis mehr als vier Jahre überlebt und er würde einen mehrtägigen Fußmarsch auf einem unbekannten Planeten ebenso überstehen.

Er folgte Germanus durch den Wald und bewunderte die eleganten Bewegungen des Wraith und seine natürliche Anmut. Er fühlte ein seltsames Kribbeln im Bauch, als er auf den muskulösen Hintern seines Gefährten starrte und seine Kehle wurde trocken, als er sich an die beeindruckende Männlichkeit des Wraith erinnerte und an die Gefühle, die er gespürt hatte, als sie hart und schwer, pochend vor Begierde in seiner Hand gelegen hatte.

Es hatte sich so gut angefühlt, Germanus zu streicheln und ihn vor Ekstase stöhnen und keuchen zu lassen.

Nichts hatte sich jemals so gut angefühlt.

Er atmete tief ein und ein kleines, hoffnungsvolles Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, als er direkt hinter diesem verführerischen Hintern hinterherlief und tief den herben und sehr männlichen Duft seines verärgerten Gefährten einatmete.

Er würde einen Weg finden müssen, um den immer noch zornigen Wraith wieder zu beruhigen, aber vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlecht, dass sie mehrere Tage brauchen würden, um das Gate zu erreichen.

Vielleicht würde es noch einmal eine Gelegenheit geben, seinem Wraith Gefährten nahe zu kommen. Vielleicht...


	3. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jetzt müssen Germanus und Richard also mehrere Tage durch unwegsames und unbekanntes Gelände marschieren, um zu der Siedlung und dem Stargate zu gelangen. Werden sie es das schaffen, ohne sich dabei dauernd zu streiten? Werden sie sich vielleicht sogar dabei näher kommen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die ersten drei Kapitel gingen mir wirklich leicht von der Hand und Germanus hätte es natürlich gerne, dass ich seine Geschichte gleich weiter schreibe, aber er hat mir versprochen, mich jetzt erst mal die nächsten Kapitel meiner anderen Geschichten schreiben zu lassen. Es wird also ein bisschen dauern, bis Ihr erfahrt, wie es mit den beiden Streithähnen weitergeht.
> 
> Wie immer, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Richard lief stundenlang hinter seinem Wraith-Gefährten Germanus her. Er kroch durch dickes Gebüsch und stolperte über Wurzeln und Steine, die unter dem Gras und den Blättern, die die Erde bedeckten, verborgen waren, bis er glaubte, dass er innerhalb der nächsten Sekunde weinend vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrechen würde.  
Und dabei schien er die ganze Zeit über nie genug Luft in seine überbeanspruchten Lungen zu bekommen und er musste andauernd blinzeln, weil ihm ständig salziger Schweiß von der Stirn in die Augen tropfte.

Germanus mochte ja glauben, dass er langsam genug lief, aber Richard hatte beinahe rennen müssen, um nicht hinter ihm zurückzufallen.

Germanus' Atmung war bestimmt ganz ruhig und gleichmäßig während er die ganze Zeit über im gleichen Tempo durch den Wald lief und dabei natürlich auch kein einziges Mal zögerte oder stolperte. Er schien ihren Marsch sogar zu genießen, seiner Haltung und dem zufriedenen Knurren nach zu urteilen, das Richard von Zeit zu Zeit hören konnte.  
Er hatte zwei Mal angehalten, als sie auf ihrem Weg einen schmalen Bachlauf überquert hatten und Richard war Germanus sehr dankbar gewesen, dass dieser ihm genug Zeit gegeben hatte, um seinen Durst zu stillen und von dem klaren und kalten Wasser zu trinken, während er sich dabei fühlte, als habe er noch nie in seinem Leben etwas so köstlich schmeckendes gekostet.

Zu seinem Erstaunen hatte Germanus ebenfalls getrunken, aber dann hatte er sich wieder daran erinnert, dass Germanus regelmäßig aß und trank und davon einmal abgesehen waren Wraith Lebewesen mit einem Blutkreislauf wie Menschen auch. Die menschliche Lebenskraft versorgte sie mit der Energie, die sie zum Leben brauchten, aber nicht mit der benötigten Flüssigkeit. Richard wusste nicht besonders viel über die Anatomie der Wraith, aber es erschien ihm logisch, als er darüber nachdachte.

Die Sonne war vor fast einer Stunde hinter dem Horizont versunken und es war inzwischen ziemlich dunkel und unheimlich. Zu ihrem Glück wurde es nicht kälter, da der Planet ein mildes Klima hatte und Richard war für diese Tatsache äußerst dankbar, da sie nichts anderes zum Schutz gegen die Kälte besaßen, als die Kleidung, die sie am Leib trugen.

Genau, als Richard glaubte, keinen einzigen Meter mehr laufen zu können, erreichten sie eine kleine Lichtung und der Wraith Commander hielt in der Mitte der Lichtung an und schaute sich zufrieden um, als er einen weiteren kleinen Bachlauf entdeckte, der am Rand der Lichtung leise murmelnd durch das dicke weiche Gras floss, genau an der Baumgrenze, die die einladende Wiese umgab.

„Wir werden die Nacht hier verbringen“, stellte er fest und Richard stöhnte dankbar „Gott sei Dank!“ und ließ sich einfach dort, wo er stand, zu Boden fallen, da ihm durch den strammen Marsch jeder einzelne Knochen im Leib wehtat.

Er schloss die Augen und fiel fast augenblicklich in einen tiefen Erschöpfungsschlaf. Das letzte, was er noch hörte, bevor der Schlaf ihn übermannte, war ein leises Knurren, diesmal allerdings ohn den verärgerten Tonfall, sondern mit einem eher belustigten Unterton versehen.

Er ließ sich von der willkommenen sanften Dunkelheit des Schlummers umfangen und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich noch eine Krallen bewehrte Hand auf seiner heißen Wange spürte, die ihn sanft streichelte, oder ob er das schon träumte.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Er wurde durch köstlichen Bratenduft wieder aufgeweckt und als er mühsam seine Augen öffnete, konnte er Germanus neben sich an einem Lagerfeuer sitzen sehen. Er versuchte, sich aufzusetzen und konnte dabei ein schmerzerfülltes leises Wimmern nicht ganz unterdrücken, weil seine Muskeln gegen jede Bewegung protestierten.

Germanus drehte den Kopf und schaute ihn an. Richard stockte gegen seinen Willen der Atem beim Anblick der wilden und fremdartigen Schönheit des alten Kriegers, die von dem goldenen Schein des Feuers noch betont wurde, und er hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und starrte ihn fasziniert und sehnsüchtig an.

Germanus durchbrach den Zauber, als er nach ihm griff und ihn sanft in eine sitzende Stellung zog, ihn dabei gegen einen breiten Baumstamm hinter seinem Rücken lehnend.

Richard betrachtete ihn wachsam und vorsichtig, da er sich nicht sicher war, ob sein Gefährte immer noch zornig war, aber Germanus überraschte ihn, indem er ihn freundlich anlächelte und sagte: „Du hast Dich tapfer geschlagen, Mensch. Mir ist bewusst, wie anstrengend dieser Marsch für Dich gewesen ist, aber wir sind etliche Meilen vorangekommen und werden das Gate viel schneller erreichen, als ich zuerst befürchtet habe.“

Dieses Mal protestierte Richard nicht dagegen, 'Mensch' genannt zu werden, sonder lächelte einfach erleichtert und glücklich zurück. „Danke, Germanus“, murmelte er, immer noch ein wenig unsicher, und blickte zu dem kleinen Tier, das mit einem dicken Zweig durchbohrt und auf zwei weiteren dicken Ästen platziert, über dem Feuer briet.

Richard hatte nie die Leute verstanden, die vom Zelten im Freien so begeistert waren, aber er musste zugeben, dass der köstliche Duft des gebratenen Tierchens ihm das Wasser im Munde zusammenlaufen ließ und sein Magen schien der gleichen Meinung zu sein, denn er knurrte laut vor Hunger, begierig darauf, mit dem köstlichen, krossen Fleisch gefüllt zu werden.

Germanus lachte amüsiert und nahm sein Messer, um ein großes Stück abzuschneiden, das er dann mit einem anderen Zweig durchbohrte und Richard mit einem beinahe zärtlichen Ausdruck in den Augen reichte.

„Guten Appetit! Du hast es Dir wirklich verdient, Richard“, stellte er mit trockener Belustigung fest, als Richards Magen erneut ungeduldig knurrte. „Aber sei vorsichtig. Es ist heiß und ich möchte nicht, dass Du Dir den Mund verbrennst.“

Richard blies vorsichtig über sein Essen und beobachtete, wie Germanus ein weiteres Stück von dem Tier für sich selbst abschnitt, während er darüber nachdachte, wie seltsam es ihn anmutete, mit einem Wraith, der ein köstliches Essen für ihn gekocht hatte, an einem Lagerfeuer im Nirgendwo zu sitzen.

„Ich wusste, dass Du regelmäßig Nahrung zu Dir nimmst, wesentlich häufiger als andere Wraith, aber ich habe immer geglaubt, dass Wraith kein Fleisch essen?“ Fragte er dann, bevor er mit einem verzückten Stöhnen seine Zähne in das saftige Fleisch grub.

Germanus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist so nicht ganz richtig. Einige meiner Crew-Mitglieder essen genauso häufig wie ich und sie mögen ebenfalls Fleisch. Diese Art Nahrung sättigt uns nicht, wenn wir erwachsen sind und sie hält uns nicht am Leben, aber es ist eine Sinnesfreude und die meisten unserer Art sind sehr sinnliche Wesen, Richard. Davon ganz abgesehen ist das Essen für Euch genauso wichtig wie für uns das Nähren und ich weiß, dass die meisten Deiner Art es mögen, ihr Essen mit anderen zu teilen, anstatt dabei alleine zu sein. Fühlst Du Dich nicht wohler, wenn ich Dein Essen mit Dir teile, anstatt nur dabei zuzusehen, wie Du es alleine zu Dir nimmst?“ Fragte er neugierig und beobachtete dabei genau Richards Reaktion.

Richard kaute nachdenklich auf seinem Essen. Nachdem er geschluckt hatte, nickte er langsam mit dem Kopf. „Ja, Du hast recht. Ich würde mich nicht wohl fühlen, wenn Du mich die ganze Zeit anstarrst, während ich alleine essen muss“, gab er sinnend zu. „Aber ich bin auch ziemlich froh darüber, dass wir hier nicht festsitzen und das Gate in wenigen Tagen erreichen können, wenigstens hoffe ich, dass wir dazu in der Lage sein werden“, fügte er hinzu, dem Blick des Wraith dabei ausweichend.

Germanus streckte die Hand aus und streichelte seine vom Feuer erhitzte Wange. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich Dich so sehr geängstigt habe, als ich wütend auf Dich war, Richard“, erwiderte er ernst. „Ich habe Dir versprochen, Dich zu beschützen und Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, dass ich etwas anderes tun werde, als Dich anzubrüllen, wenn Du mich mal wieder auf die Palme bringst, was auf jeden Fall passieren wird, so viel steht fest. Ich werde vermutlich brüllen und knurren oder Dich vielleicht auch für eine Weile einfach ignorieren, aber ich werde Dir auf keinen Fall ein Leid zufügen, niemals.“

Richard knurrte verärgert. „Es war nicht nur meine Schuld“, verteidigte er sich ziemlich beleidigt. „Außerdem, wie kannst Du so sicher sein, dass ich Dir wieder auf die Nerven gehen werde?“

Germanus schmunzelte und spielte mit dem Zweig in seiner Hand. „Ganz einfach. Weil Du der vernünftige Diplomat bist, der versucht, jedes Problem zu lösen, wie 'Erwachsene' es tun würden und weil ich der alte Wraith Commander bin, der sich ab und zu wie einer Eurer alten 'Germanen' benimmt“, sagte er lachend. „Und es _war_ Deine Schuld, Richard. Du hast Dein Versprechen gebrochen und wolltest mich daran hindern, Dich zu retten, wie es jeder Wraith für seinen gewählten Gefährten tun würde! Ich muss zugeben, dass ich sehr in Versuchung geraten bin, Dir eine ordentliche Tracht Prügel zu verabreichen, um Dich wieder in Deine Schranken zu verweisen, Mensch!“ Knurrte er, aber mit nur wenig Zorn und Nachdruck in seiner Stimme.

Richard fühlte, wie seine Wangen vor Zorn und Verlegenheit ganz heiß wurden und sein Körper auf die Vorstellung, wie er selbst über Germanus' kräftigen Schenkeln lag und der Commander ihm mit seiner Hand den bloßen Hintern versohlte, sehr heftig reagierte.  
Er versuchte, seine unerwartete und unwillkommene Erregung zu verbergen, aber als er bemerkte, wie der Wraith ihn plötzlich wölfisch angrinste und tief seinen Geruch einatmete, und sah, wie sich Germanus Nasenflügel und seine Sensorenschlitze dabei blähten, wusste er, dass er versagt hatte.  
Er brummte hilflos und sann flüchtig über die Ungerechtigkeit nach, dass Wraith dazu fähig waren, die Erregung eines Menschen zu riechen, es umgekehrt aber nicht so funktionierte.

Germanus' Augen weiteten sich hungrig und er ließ seinen Blick langsam über Richards erhitzten Körper wandern. „Ah, Mensch, Du bist zwar wie kein anderer dazu in der Lage, mich restlos auf die Palme zu bringen, aber Du überraschst mich auch wie kein anderer jemals zuvor“, stellte er fest und seine Stimme war ganz plötzlich ein dunkles und samtenes Schnurren, das Schauer der Vorfreude über Richards Wirbelsäule jagte. Er schluckte, weil seine Kehle sich auf einmal ganz trocken anfühlte und musste furchtbar husten, als er sich dabei an einem kleinen Rest Fleisch verschluckte.

Germanus klopfte ihm sanft den Rücken und reichte ihm ein größeres Stück Holz, das er ganz offensichtlich ausgehöhlt hatte, um eine Art Tasse daraus zu machen. Richard trank dankbar von dem frischen Wasser und räusperte sich. „Danke“, krächzte er, als er wieder zu Atem gekommen war.

„Gern geschehen“, antwortete Germanus und nahm den hölzernen Becher, um den Rest des Wassers hinunterzustürzen.

Für eine ganze Weile saßen sie in friedlicher Stille nebeneinander und aßen das köstliche gebratene Tier, bis nur noch ein paar Knochen davon übrig waren. Sie tranken mehr von dem frischen und klaren Wasser und Richard versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, wann ihm das letzte Mal etwas so gut geschmeckt hatte.

„Du bist also nicht mehr böse mit mir?“ Wagte er schließlich zu fragen und Germanus wandte ihm das Gesicht zu und blickte ihn an. Richard fühlte sich, als ob die goldenen Katzenaugen bis in sein Innerstes zu blicken vermochten und er schluckte unsicher. Er fühlte ein seltsames Kribbeln in seinen Eingeweiden und er wusste, dass es mehr als nur sexuelles Verlangen war, was er da fühlte, auch wenn er sich das jetzt noch nicht eingestehen wollte.

„Nein, Richard, das bin ich nicht. Du hast Dich ziemlich dämlich verhalten, aber ich weiß jetzt, dass Du das nur getan hast, weil Du zu Tode verängstigt warst, und es tut mir leid, dass ich Dich hinterher noch mehr geängstigt habe, nachdem Du vorher schon so viel durchgemacht hattest. Du musst wirklich nicht befürchten, dass ich versuchen werde, mich an Dir zu nähren, Richard“, sagte er aufrichtig.

„Ich weiß, dass Du ziemlich frisch genährt bist. Aber Du warst so wütend und ich weiß, dass Ihr das Nähren auch dazu benutzt, um Menschen zu töten. Vor vier Jahren, als Dein oberster Befehlshaber geglaubt hat, dass wir ihn mit dem Attero-Gerät betrogen hätten, drohte er, sich an mir zu nähren.“ Richard senkte den Kopf und fröstelte bei der Erinnerung und Germanus zog ihn sanft an sich.

„Ich weiß, Richard. Ich war auf mich selbst wütend, als ich mich daran erinnert habe und dass Du wegen den Geschehnissen damals vor vier Jahren solche Angst vor mir hattest. Ich werde mich niemals an Dir nähren, Richard. Du bist mein gewählter Gefährte und ich werde Dir das niemals antun.“

Richard lehnte sich zögernd an den kräftigen Körper, instinktiv nach Wärme und Trost suchend. „Aber Du wolltest mich nicht zum Gefährten erwählen. Von dieser bedeutenden Tatsache einmal abgesehen, bin ich ein Mensch und Menschen sind Eure Nahrungsquelle. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Du Deine Skrupel sehr schnell vergessen würdest, wenn wir hier festsäßen und Dein Hunger irgendwann erwachen würde“, warf er dem Wraith Commander vor.

„Du liegst falsch, Richard. Wir mögen vielleicht keine andere Wahl gehabt haben, aber jetzt _bist_ Du mein gewählter Gefährte und und ich werde mich ohne Wenn und Aber um Dich kümmern. Und kein Wraith würde sich jemals an seinem Gefährten nähren.“

Richard blinzelte überrascht. „Nicht? Aber Deine Überlebensinstinkte, wenn Du kurz vorm Verhungern bist...“ Stammelte er verwirrt.

Germanus streichelte sanft seine Wange und zog ihn dichter an sich. „Der Akt der Inbesitznahme ist jemandem, der kein Wraith ist, nur sehr schwer zu erklären, Richard. Dich während der Paarung mit meiner Lebenskraft zu füllen, ist das Intimste, das Du Dir nur vorstellen kannst. Es verändert nicht nur Deinen Geruch, sondern auch meinen; und meine 'Instinkte' und mein Beschützerinstinkt Dir gegenüber haben sich dadurch auch völlig gewandelt. Für mich bist Du nicht länger 'Nahrung'. Ich würde das Gefühl haben, mich selbst zu 'essen', wenn ich versuchen würde, mich an Dir zu nähren. Während der Paarung mit Dir unsere Lebenskraft zu teilen – ja, mich an Dir nähren, um Dich zu töten oder meinen Hunger zu stillen – auf keinen Fall“, erklärte er mit einem beinahe wehmütigen und sehnsüchtigen Tonfall.

Richard, der sich unbewusst dicht an seinen Gefährten gekuschelt hatte, sah auf. „Teilen unserer Lebenskraft?“ Fragte er.

„Ja. Das bedeutet, einen Teil Deiner Lebenskraft zu nehmen und Dir meine zu schenken, und das mehrere Male hintereinander, wie bei einer sanften Welle, die immer wieder hin-und-her schwappt. Für Dich klingt das vermutlich nicht sehr angenehm und eher danach, als wolle ich mich an Dir nähren, aber es ist etwas völlig anderes. Es hat nichts mit Hunger zu tun, nur mit Intimität. Wir tun das nicht, wenn wir hungrig sind, sondern nur um uns selbst und unserem Partner Vergnügen zu bereiten. Es ist vermutlich mit dem Küssen der Menschen zu vergleichen“, sagte Germanus und Richard schürzte nachdenklich die Lippen. „Du hast recht, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das für Menschen besonders angenehm ist, aber ich glaube Dir, dass Ihr es genießt“, antwortete er, nachdem er eine Weile darüber nachgedacht hatte.

„Unsere Worshiper genießen diese Freuden jetzt schon seit Jahrtausenden. Aber Du kommst von der Erde, aus einer anderen Galaxie und es ist verständlich, dass Du Bedenken hast, was dieses Thema angeht. Du brauchst nicht zu befürchten, dass ich das ohne Deine Erlaubnis versuchen werde, Richard.“

„Das tue ich auch nicht. Ich glaube Dir, Germanus. Du würdest also lieber sterben, als Dich an mir zu nähren?“ Vergewisserte er sich, einerseits erleichtert, andererseits besorgt darüber, dass Germanus sich selbst für ihn opfern würde. Wann war Germanus' Wohlergehen so wichtig für ihn geworden?

„Ja, Richard“, sagte Germanus einfach und streichelte seinen Haaransatz im Nacken. Richard schloss seine Augen und genoss die sanfte Liebkosung, während er über das eben Gehörte nachdachte und darüber, was es für die Zukunft bedeutete.

Nach einer Weile schob Germanus ihn sanft zur Seite und stand auf. Richard blickte erschrocken hoch. Es war dunkel, das Feuer inzwischen zu einer schwachen roten Flamme heruntergebrannt und er fühlte sich unbehaglich bei dem Gedanken, hier alleine im Dunkeln sitzen zu müssen, von unbekannten Geräuschen und bedrohlichen Schatten umgeben.

„Wo willst Du hin?“ Verlangte er zu wissen und Germanus runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Ich bin gleich wieder zurück, Richard“, versicherte er und versuchte, sich umzudrehen.

Richard grapschte nach seinem Bein. „Lass mich hier bitte nicht allein! Ich will mit Dir kommen!“ Bettelte er, aber Germanus brummte nur und versuchte, sein Bein aus Richards festem Griff zu befreien.

„Es wird nicht lange dauern, Richard. Ich werde nicht weit weg gehen. Es wird Dir nichts passieren, ich verspreche es Dir“, sagte er und Richard hörte, wie sich erneut ein verärgerter Unterton in seine Stimme schlich.

„Warum kann ich nicht mit Dir kommen? Zwei Paar Augen sehen mehr als eins!“ Stellte Richard in dem Versuch, seinen Gefährten dazu zu bringen, ihn doch mitzunehmen, fest.

Germanus verdrehte die Augen und seine Haut schimmerte wieder seltsam bläulich. Richard hatte auf einmal den Eindruck, dass der selbstsichere Wraith Commander sich innerlich vor Scham und Verlegenheit wand, er hatte nur keinen blassen Schimmer, worüber der alte Krieger auf einmal so beschämt sein sollte.

„Ich habe Dir gesagt, dass es nicht lange dauert, Mensch! Kannst Du bitte ein einziges verdammtes Mal das tun, was ich Dir sage, und das, ohne mir zu widersprechen, zu streiten oder dumme Fragen zu stellen? Was zum Teufel glaubst Du denn, was ich tun will? Dich hier alleine lassen?“ Brüllte Germanus, dabei unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen tretend und dieses Verhalten war Richard so vertraut, dass er sofort begriff, was Germanus tun wollte -tun musste.

Er entspannte sich und blickte das hochgewachsene Geschöpf Stirn runzelnd an, während er versuchte, sein Grinsen zu verbergen. Es tat gut zu wissen, dass es Dinge gab, mit denen er den alten Krieger ab und zu aufziehen konnte. Er hatte immer das Glück gehabt, eine starke Blase zu besitzen, er konnte es, wenn es nötig war, mehr als einen halbe Tag aushalten, ohne sich erleichtern zu müssen.

„Du hättest auch einfach sagen können, dass Du pinkeln musst. Es gibt keinen Grund, sich deshalb zu schämen. Du isst und trinkst wie Menschen, also musst Du Dich logischerweise ab und zu auch erleichtern. Ich habe nicht angenommen, dass Wraith dazu in der Lage sind, alles zu verdauen, ohne die unverdaulichen Bestandteile irgendwann wieder loszuwerden. Geh nur. Ich werde hier bleiben und auf Dich warten, Commander“, sagte er mit sanftem Spott und dehnte dabei den Titel seines Wraith-Gefährten ein wenig. Germanus warf ihm einen verärgerten und verlegenen Blick zu und knurrte irgendetwas, bevor er sich umdrehte und zu den Büschen auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung eilte.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, schmunzelte und stand dann auf, um die Gelegenheit zu nutzen und sich ebenfalls zu erleichtern. Er kannte genug Menschen, die sich für ihre körperlichen Bedürfnisse schämten, so wie der Wraith es offensichtlich tat, aber er selbst hatte niemals solche Probleme gehabt. Natürlich wollte er dabei auch nicht unbedingt beobachtet werden, aber jedes Lebewesen, das aß und trank, musste die Teile der Nahrung, die sein System nicht verdauen konnte, wieder ausscheiden und es war müßig, dagegen anzukämpfen oder sich dafür zu schämen.

Er setzte sich wieder ans Feuer und streckte die Hände aus, um sie zu wärmen, während er darauf wartete, dass sein ungewöhnlicher Gefährte zu ihm zurückkehrte.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Germanus bahnte sich seinen Weg zurück zu der Lichtung, wo sein nerviger menschlicher Gefährte es sich auf dem Boden bequem gemacht hatte, gemütlich an den Baumstamm gelehnt und ihm mit einem sehr selbstzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck entgegenblickte.

Es war eindeutig, dass der zivile Leiter der Antikerstadt seine Verlegenheit und sein Unbehagen genoss. Er seufzte und stählte sich gegen den zu erwartenden Spott, aber Richard Woolsey überraschte ihn wieder einmal, indem er nichts sagte und stattdessen mit einem hoffnungsvollen Lächeln neben sich auf das Gras klopfte.

„Du hast doch nichts dagegen einzuwenden, Dich neben mich zu setzen und mich Dich als Kissen benutzen zu lassen?“ Fragte er mit einem absichtlich bettelnden Ausdruck in den Augen. Germanus verengte die Augen und knurrte, aber Richard durchschaute ihn und kuschelte sich noch in der gleichen Sekunde an ihn, in der Germanus sich neben ihm niederließ. Er schlang den Arm um ihn und bettete den Kopf an seine Brust, nachdem er seine Brille abgenommen und sie in die Tasche gesteckt hatte. Germanus streckte zögernd die Hand aus und kraulte wieder die Haare in seinem Nacken und Richard seufzte zufrieden.

„Ich muss gestehen, dass Deine Kochkünste mich sehr beeindruckt haben, Germanus“, stellte sein menschlicher Gefährte mit durch das Fell an seiner Tunika gedämpfter Stimme fest.

„Ist das so?“ Schnurrte Germanus und sein Körper reagierte auf den Geruch menschlicher Erregung mit einer Woge starken Verlangens, die ihn überflutete. Alles in ihm schrie danach, seinen Gefährten zu nehmen, seinen harten Schwanz tief in dem schlanken Körper zu versenken, ihn mit seinem Samen und seiner Lebenskraft zu füllen und seine Kehle noch einmal zu markieren.

Er hatte Richard vielleicht nicht zum Gefährten nehmen wollen, aber jetzt trieben ihn seine Instinkte dazu, ihn richtig in Besitz zu nehmen und sich nicht mit dem unvollkommenen Akt, den sie in der Zelle vollzogen hatten, zufrieden zu geben.

Aber er wusste, dass Richard es noch nie zuvor getan hatte und Germanus wollte nicht, dass Richard sein allererstes Mal auf dieser Lichtung erlebte, sondern in einem großen und bequemen Bett. Richard mochte vielleicht vor langer Zeit Sex mit einem männlichen Wesen gehabt haben, aber Germanus war sich sicher, dass er sich noch nie zuvor einem anderen Mann hingegeben hatte und er wollte, dass Richards erstes Mal perfekt war. Davon ganz abgesehen musste er Richard vielleicht nach ihrer Rückkehr nach Atlantis freigeben, da er den Menschen nicht dazu zwingen konnte, sein gewählter Gefährte zu bleiben, wenn dieser das nicht wollte und das würde ihm nicht mehr möglich sein, wenn er ihn jetzt nahm.

Aber es gab andere schöne Dinge, die sie tun konnten und dem starken Duft seiner Erregung nach zu urteilen und der Art, wie er sich an ihn schmiegte, würde es Germanus vermutlich ein Leichtes sein, ihn davon zu überzeugen, diese Freuden mit ihm zu genießen. Er legte sanft seine Hand unter Richards Kinn um seinen Kopf anzuheben, damit er ihn anschauen konnte. Richard lächelte ihn vorsichtig an und Germanus stockte der Atem.

Sicher war Richard kein besonders schöner Mann, aber Germanus fand ihn viel anziehender als all die anderen jungen Männer, die er in seinem langen Leben schon getroffen hatte und die sich für unwiderstehlich gehalten hatten. Er war ein uralter Wraith Commander und es gab andere Dinge, die er viel begehrenswerter fand als nur ein schönes Gesicht.

Er beugte sich hinab, um seinen unerwarteten menschlichen Gefährten zu küssen und Richard zögerte nicht und erwiderte den Kuss mit so viel Inbrunst, dass Germanus ein erregtes Knurren nicht zurückhalten konnte. Er zog den anderen Mann eng an sich und drückte ihn zu Boden, wo er ihn mit seinem starken Körper bedeckte und ihn seine Erregung spüren ließ.

Richard der jetzt gefangen unter seinem schweren Körper lag, versteifte sich ein wenig und Germanus löste sich von seinen Lippen und sah ihm in die Augen. „Du musst nicht befürchten, dass ich versuche, Dich hier und jetzt zu nehmen, Richard. Es gibt so viele andere schöne Dinge, die wir tun können“, versicherte er ihm und Richard entspannt sich mit einem Lächeln. „Danke. Es ist einfach nur, dass ich noch nie...“

„Ich weiß, Richard. Hör auf zu grübeln und fühl' einfach nur. Ich werde nichts tun, was Du nicht möchtest, bitte glaube mir das.“

Richard nickte. „Das tue ich, Germanus.“

Germanus küsste ihn wieder und zog an Richards Uniform, um den Menschen von der störenden Kleidung zu befreien, damit er die weiche, nackte Haut streicheln konnte. Richard bewegte sich wieder unter ihm, aber diesmal, damit sein Gefährte ihn leichter ausziehen konnte und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er nackt war und in der kühlen Nachtluft erschauerte. Germanus riss sich seine eigene Kleidung vom Körper, zog den zitternden Menschen eng an sich und küsste und streichelte jede Stelle seines Körpers, an die er herankam. Ihre harten Schwänze rieben aneinander und Richard stöhnte und presste seine Hüften gegen Germanus Körper, um sich besser an ihm reiben zu können.

Germanus küsste ihn voller Leidenschaft und Verlangen, forderte Richards Zunge zu einem spielerischen Duell auf, während er mit seinen scharfen Nägeln sanft über Richards harte Nippel rieb. Richard bog den Rücken durch und stöhnte in dem Kuss. Seine Hände streichelten Germanus' Rücken voller Hingabe, fuhren über die hervorstehende Wirbelsäule, erforschten jede Wölbung und jede Vertiefung unter der Haut und nun war es an Germanus, zu stöhnen und zu keuchen.

Er ließ seine Hand an Richards Körper hinunter gleiten und schlängelte sie zwischen ihre verschwitzten Leiber, zu ungeduldig und erregt, um sich mit spielerischen Liebkosungen zufrieden zu geben. Er schlang seine Hand fest um Richards steinharte Männlichkeit, die vor Lust schon ganz feucht war und Richard schrie auf, als er ihn zu streicheln begann und dabei seine ganze Jahrtausende lange Erfahrung nutzte, um den richtigen Druck und die richtige Geschwindigkeit zu finden, die dem Menschen unter ihm die größte Lust bereiten würde. Er schien es richtig zu machen, denn Richard warf seinen Kopf zurück und schrie laut auf, das Gesicht von Leidenschaft und Verlangen erfüllt. Er bewegte fast verzweifelt seine Hüften und Germanus gab dem überwältigenden Drang nach, ihn noch einmal zu markieren und senkte den Kopf auf seine Kehle.

„Fass mich an, Mensch!“ Befahl er atemlos und grub seine Zähne in das weiche und heiße Fleisch von Richards verletzlicher Kehle, bis es sogar ein wenig blutete, und Richard schlängelte seine schweißfeuchte Hand zwischen ihre Körper und krampfte seine zitternden Finger um Germanus beeindruckende Härte. Er begann, ihn fieberhaft im Rhythmus von Germanus' Bewegungen zu massieren, während er die Nägel seiner anderen Hand überraschend kraftvoll, beinahe schmerzhaft in Germanus' muskulösen Hintern grub.

Die Luft war erfüllt von ihren Schreien, ihrem Keuchen und ihrem Stöhnen, als sie ihr Bestes gaben, um sich gegenseitig völlig verrückt zu machen mit ihren Liebkosungen. Richard erreichte den Gipfel absoluter Lust und Ekstase zuerst, sein Körper war so ausgehungert nach zärtlicher Berührung, dass er sich nicht mehr länger zurückhalten konnte und Germanus knurrte zufrieden, als er das Vergnügen und die Ekstase seines Gefährten spürte und seine Erfüllung heiß und heftig in seine rechte Hand sprühte und dabei sein Nährorgan in einer äußerst lustvollen Weise stimulierte.

Germanus gab seine eiserne Kontrolle auf in dem Wissen, dass er seinen Gefährten völlig befriedigt hatte und folgte ihm auf den Gipfel der Lust. Er glaubte, jeden Moment vor Vergnügen und Ekstase zu explodieren, als Richard unbewusst den Griff um seine schmerzhafte Erregung verstärkte und er stöhnte heiser und sprühte seinen Samen in die zärtlichen Finger und zwischen ihre Körper, während er verzweifelt an Richards Kehle saugte.

Als es schließlich vorüber war, lagen sie einfach da, versuchten zu Atem zu kommen und genossen das sanfte Nachglühen ihrer geteilten Leidenschaft. Nach einer Weile hob Germanus den Kopf, um den befriedigten Menschen in seinen Armen anzuschauen. Richard lächelte ihn schläfrig an und Germanus fing an, ihn sauber zu lecken, da er nicht ihre Kleidung dafür benutzen wollte. Richard wand sich kichernd unter ihm und Germanus lachte amüsiert.

„Ah, Du bist ganz schön kitzlig, mein gewählter Gefährte. Das werde ich mir merken. Jetzt halt aber endlich still, damit ich Dich sauber machen kann!“ Befahl er und gab ihm einen sanften Klaps auf den Hintern. Richard knurrte verärgert. „Will schlafen!“ Beschwerte er sich und Germanus lachte erneut. „Das darfst Du ja, sobald Du wieder angezogen bist. Du kannst nicht nackt schlafen, das wäre zu gefährlich, Mensch.“

Richard funkelte ihn böse an, aber er gehorchte, richtete sich zu einer halbwegs sitzenden Position auf und ließ sich von seinem Wraith-Gefährten wieder anziehen, während ihm die Augen zufielen, obwohl er versuchte sie offen zu halten.

Germanus kleidete sich eilig an und zog seinen schläfrigen Gefährten wieder in die Arme. Dann legte er sich dicht neben dem Baumstamm mit ihm ins Gras, um wenigstens an einer Seite etwas geschützt zu sein. Richard kuschelte sich, schon halb schlafend, an ihn, den Kopf auf seine Brust gebettet und den Arm um seinen Körper geschlungen.

Germanus lauschte dem leisen Schnarchen, das ihn an das sanfte Schnurren eines befriedigten Wraith erinnerte und streichelte Richards kurze Haare in seinem Nacken. Er würde die ganze Nacht wach bleiben und auf seinen menschlichen Gefährten Acht geben, ihn gegen alles schützen, was sich ihnen unerwartet oder gefährlich in den Weg stellen würde.

Germanus lächelte und sann über seinen ungewöhnlichen Gefährten nach. Er hatte recht gehabt: Richard Woolsey konnte ihn so schnell und gründlich wie kein anderer auf die Palme bringen, aber er konnte ihn auch viel mehr überraschen und ihm weitaus größeres Vergnügen bereiten, als jeder andere es jemals zuvor geschafft hatte.

Die nächsten Tage würden sehr interessant werden und vielleicht würden sie es währenddessen lernen, miteinander klar zu kommen, ohne sich fünfzig Mal am Tag zu streiten.

Vielleicht würden sie ja sogar anfangen, einander wirklich zu mögen, oder, noch besser, einander zu lieben. Vielleicht...


	4. Verletzt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germanus und Richard müssen jetzt durch unbekanntes Gelände marschieren, um die Siedlung und das Stargate zu erreichen. Wird ihnen das ohne irgendwelche unangenehmen Zwischenfälle gelingen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Germanus hat mal wieder so lange gedrängelt, bis ich nachgegeben und ihr nächstes Kapitel geschrieben habe. Diesmal streiten sie nicht so viel, wie üblich, aber sie werden noch viele Kämpfe miteinander austragen, versprochen.
> 
> Ich wünsche Euch wie üblich viel Spaß beim Lesen und vielen Dank, Ihr seid ein wunderbares Publikum!

Richard wachte auf, wund und steif, und jeder Muskel in seinem Körper schien gegen auch nur die kleinste Bewegung zu protestieren. Er stöhnte und drehte sich auf die linke Seite, um sich aufsetzen zu können.

Als er ein amüsiertes Kichern neben sich hörte, öffnete er die Augen und warf dem Wraith, der in entspannter Haltung neben ihm saß und ihn äußerst selbstzufrieden angrinste, einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Du wirst Dich besser fühlen, wenn Du eine Weile auf und am Marschieren bist, Mensch“, stellte der ungewöhnliche Commander trocken fest, völlig unberührt von den verärgerten, beleidigten und vorwurfsvollen Blicken, mit denen Richard ihn bedachte.

„Ich werde keinen einzigen Meter laufen können!“ Beschwerte sich der zivile Leiter der Antikerstadt und schaffte es endlich, in eine halb sitzende Position aufzurichten und sich, von der Anstrengung schwer atmend, gegen den Baumstamm zu lehnen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Du das schaffen wirst“, sagte Germanus, unbeeindruckt und mit einem Schulterzucken. Seine goldenen Katzenaugen wanderten langsam über Richards Körper, bis sie an seinem Schritt angelangt waren und die große Beule seiner Morgenerektion unter der Uniform-Hose bemerkten. Ein kleines, wissendes Grinsen umspielte die Mundwinkel des Wraith und Richard war auf einmal zutiefst dankbar, dass Germanus ihn in der Nacht zuvor dazu genötigt hatte, sich wieder anzuziehen. Er funkelte seinen nervigen Wraith-Gefährten böse an, knallrot im Gesicht, aber Germanus' Grinsen vertiefte sich nur.

„Ah, Mensch, es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, mich um Deine Bedürfnisse zu kümmern, bevor wir diese schöne Lichtung verlassen“, sagte er gedehnt und seine Stimme war dabei ein sanftes, dunkles und heiseres Schnurren. Richards Schwanz zuckte begeistert in seinem engen Gefängnis, begierig danach, daraus befreit und von den geschickten Fingern des Wraith liebkost zu werden, die so genau wussten, wie sie ihn verrückt machen konnten.

„Oh, nein danke! Ich glaube nicht, dass wir dafür Zeit haben werden!“ Richard stand hastig auf und schrie erschrocken auf, als ein unerwarteter, scharfer Schmerz durch seine überbeanspruchten Beine schoss und ihn stolpern und beinahe wieder zu Boden sinken ließ. Er fühlte sich so lächerlich und beschämt, wie er sich noch nie gefühlt hatte, und er versuchte, seine Haltung wenigstens ein bisschen wiederzufinden, indem er seinen Gefährten, der sich bestens zu amüsieren schien, anknurrte und ihm böse Blicke zuwarf.

„Ich muss mich nur erleichtern und dann können wir gehen“, zischte er mit zusammengepressten Zähnen, drehte sich um und bahnte sich seinen Weg zu den Büschen auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung, die Germanus am Vorabend zum gleichen Zweck benutzt hatte. Er wusste, dass er wahrscheinlich wie ein Pinguin watschelte und er hätte vor Schmerzen am liebsten bei jedem Schritt geschrien, aber er hielt sich aufrecht und den Kopf hoch erhoben, sich der Blicke des Wraith, die förmlich ein Loch in seinen Rücken brannten, dabei überdeutlich bewusst.  
Er fühlte zwar den Blick des Wraith in seinem Rücken, aber er sah weder die Sehnsucht in den goldenen Tiefen, noch hörte er den sehnsüchtigen Seufzer, der dem Wraith entschlüpfte, als seine Figur hinter dem grünen Laub eines dichten Busches verschwand.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Der verdammte Wraith hatte natürlich recht gehabt.

Richard fühlte sich viel besser, nachdem er eine Weile gewandert war und er fing tatsächlich an, den Marsch durch reine, unberührte und atemberaubend schöne Natur des friedlichen Planeten zu genießen.

Jetzt, da er wusste, dass Germanus sich nicht an ihm nähren würde und dass sie die Siedlung in wenigen Tagen erreichen würden, anstatt auf dem Planeten festzusitzen, genoss er es wirklich, hier zu sein, anstatt in seinem Büro in Atlantis hinter seinen Schreibtisch eingezwängt sitzen zu müssen, um mit oft dummen und nervenden Personen höfliche Konversation machen und jede Kleinigkeit selbst entscheiden zu müssen.

Nicht, dass sein Gefährte weniger nervig gewesen wäre, aber er war alles andere als dumm und Richard musste zugeben, dass die Fähigkeiten des Wraith ihn mehr beeindruckten, als er es je für möglich gehalten hatte.

Richard hatte natürlich gewusst, dass Germanus mehrere tausend Jahre alt und deshalb überaus erfahren war, aber etwas theoretisch zu wissen und es selbst zu erleben, waren zwei völlig verschiedene Paar Schuhe.

Germanus lief vor ihm her und sein langer dicker Zopf, der inzwischen ziemlich zerzaust war, schwang von einer Seite seines breiten Rückens auf die andere während er lief. Wären da nicht seine fremdartigen Wraith-Gesichtszüge gewesen, hätte man ihn tatsächlich für einen alten Germanen halten können, der durch die dichten Wälder des alten Germaniens streifte und ein paar freche Römer jagte.

Während der Nacht, als er selbst tief und fest geschlafen hatte, hatte Germanus einen Bogen und Pfeile gefertigt, die er nun über der Schulter trug. Er hatte wieder die Führung übernommen und Richard hatte das ohne jeglichen Protest akzeptiert.

Eigentlich war er sogar froh darüber, dass Germanus die Verantwortung für ihren Marsch übernommen hatte, und dass alles, was er zu tun hatte war, ihm durch die wilde Natur zu folgen. Sein Körper schmerzte immer noch, aber Germanus hatte diesmal eine wesentlich langsamere und gleichmäßige Gangart als gestern angeschlagen, und Richard hatte überrascht festgestellt, dass die Wanderung durch den Wald ihn heute viel weniger anstrengte als am Tag zuvor.

Nachdem er sich um seine körperlichen Bedürfnisse gekümmert hatte und von den Büschen zurückgekommen war, hatte Germanus ihm einige saftige Früchte angeboten, die wirklich köstlich schmeckten, und er hatte mit ihnen seinen Hunger gestillt und von dem klaren Wasser getrunken, um seinen Durst zu stillen.  
Germanus hatte mit ihm gegessen und aufgehört, ihn zu necken und sie hatten eine wirklich nette Unterhaltung über harmlose Themen geführt. Germanus hatte ihn nach seinem früheren Job auf der Erde gefragt und Richard hatte ihm ein paar Geschichten über lustige Begebenheiten und dämliche Klienten erzählt.

Germanus hatte seinen Geschichten gelauscht, als seien sie das Interessanteste, das er jemals gehört hatte und hatte Richard war wieder einmal damit überrascht. Er hatte dem Wraith eine spöttische Persönlichkeit zugeschrieben, ihn als jemanden angesehen, der an niemand anderem außer seiner Crew und seinen Brüdern interessiert war, da Germanus immer einer der kritischsten Commander gewesen war, nur Commander Patricius war der Allianz noch später beigetreten als Germanus.

Aber er hatte neben ihm gesessen und aus vollem Herzen über seine lustigen Geschichten gelacht und sein Blick war dabei beinahe zärtlich gewesen. Richard hatte sich wichtig und akzeptiert gefühlt und das hatte ihn verwirrt, weil er es sich einfach nicht erklären konnte, wie es sein konnte, dass er sich in der einen Minute so lächerlich und beschämt fühlte wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben, und Germanus ihn in der nächsten Minute behandelte, als sei er das interessanteste und begehrenswerteste Wesen im ganzen Universum.

Wenn er selbst derjenige war, der den Wraith zugleich am meisten verärgern und überraschen konnte, dann war umgekehrt auf jeden Fall genauso.

Gedankenverloren, wie er war, achtete er nicht auf seine Umgebung und er schrie vor Schmerzen auf, als er über eine versteckte Wurzel stolperte, zu Boden fiel und sich dabei schmerzhaft den linken Fuß verdrehte.

„Aua!“ Er versuchte, sich wieder aufzurappeln, aber als er sein Gewicht auf den linken Fuß verlagerte, schoss ein brennender Schmerz durch seinen Knöchel und er fiel wieder zu Boden. Er unterdrückte einen erneuten Aufschrei und umklammerte seinen Fuß mit seiner Hand, um den Schmerz zu mildern. Germanus hatte sich umgedreht, um zu sehen, was passiert war und als er seinen Gefährten mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf dem Boden sitzen saß, runzelte er besorgt die Stirn und kniete sich neben ihn.

Richard versteifte sich in Erwartung der Strafpredigt, die nun sicherlich folgen würde, weil er sich so dämlich und ungeschickt angestellt hatte, aber der alte Wraith Commander nahm einfach nur seinen Fuß in seine Krallen bewehrten Hände und tastete seine Verletzung ab. Richard stöhnte, weil jede Bewegung und jede Drehung eine neue Welle glühender Pein durch seinen Knöchel schickte und Germanus runzelte wieder die Stirn.

„Er ist nicht gebrochen, aber stark verstaucht und das tut viel mehr weh, als wenn tatsächlich etwas gebrochen wäre“, stellte er fest und Richard zuckte zusammen, weil er sich sicher war, dass Germanus ihn spätestens jetzt ausschimpfen würde.

„Es tut mir so leid“, murmelte er mit hängendem Kopf und hängenden Schultern. Germanus hatte jedes Recht, auf ihn wütend zu sein, er war ja selbst wütend auf sich, weil sie jetzt das Gate lange nicht so schnell erreichen würden, wie es ohne seine Verletzung möglich gewesen wäre.

Germanus streckte seine linke Hand aus und streichelte seine erhitzte, schweißfeuchte Wange. „Das muss es nicht, Richard. Du hast das doch nicht mit Absicht getan“, sagte er sanft. Richard schluckte und blickte seinen Wraith-Gefährten unsicher an.

„Das nicht. Aber ich war abgelenkt und habe nicht geschaut, wo ich hin laufe“, krächzte er, als eine neue Welle heftigen Schmerzes durch seinen Knöchel und sein Bein schoss.

Germanus nickte mit dem Kopf. „Das ist absolut verständlich, Richard. Du hast in den letzten beiden Tagen eine Menge durchgemacht. Leg Deine Arme um meinen Hals, ich werde Dich zur nächsten Lichtung tragen“, erwiderte Germanus einfach, und seine Stimme war immer noch ruhig und sanft. „Ich muss sehen, wie schlimm es ist, aber hier können wir nicht bleiben.“ Er deutete auf einen kleinen Hügel und Richard konnte tausende kleine rote Insekten erkennen, die ihn an Ameisen von der Erde erinnerten und alle den Hügel hinunter in ihre Richtung krabbelten.

Wenn man die Erfahrungen bedachte, die sie mit den Iratus-Käfern gemacht hatten, war es wahrscheinlich eine gute Idee, keiner der zahllosen Insektenarten der Pegasus-Galaxis zu nahe zu kommen.

Er schlang seine Arme um den Hals des Commanders und biss sich auf die Lippen, um sich gegen den sicherlich neuen Schmerz zu wappnen, aber Germanus schaffte es, ihn auf seine Arme zu nehmen und sich mit ihm aufzurichten, ohne ihm noch mehr Schmerzen zuzufügen, als er sowieso schon fühlte.

Er erlaubte es sich, seinen Kopf an Germanus' Schulter zu betten und seine Augen zu schließen, während der Wraith in seinem üblichen stetigen Schritt durch den Wald wanderte und die krabbelnden Insekten weit hinter sich ließ. Richard entspannt sich und ließ sich von den sanften wiegenden Bewegungen in eine Art Dämmerzustand lullen, nicht richtig wach, aber auch nicht richtig schlafend.  
Sein Gefährte würde sich um ihn kümmern und dafür sorgen, dass Richard sicher war. Richard vertraute ihm inzwischen mehr, als er jemals einer anderen Person vertraut hatte.

Germanus mochte ungewöhnlich, leicht aufbrausend, nervend und anstrengend sein, aber er war zugleich auch die Vertrauens würdigste Person, die er jemals getroffen hatte.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Richard wurde aus seinem leichten Schlummer geweckt, als Germanus ihn behutsam und vorsichtig auf das weiche Gras am Rande einer anderen Lichtung ablegte.

Vögel zwitscherten in den Bäumen, es wehte ein sanfter Wind und Richard konnte das fröhliche murmeln eines kleinen Baches irgendwo in seiner Nähe hören.

Für einen kurzen Moment grübelte er über die erstaunliche Fähigkeit des Wraith nach, zielsicher und ohne sich zu verirren immer die richtigen Plätze zu finden, aber dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass das Sehvermögen und das Gehör eines jeden Wraith viel besser war als das eines Menschen und dass Germanus vermutlich schon sehr früh die Vögel und den Bach wahrgenommen und deshalb gewusst hatte, welche Richtung er einschlagen musste.

Davon einmal abgesehen, hatten die Wraith sich zwar große Kenntnisse in allen Wissenschaften angeeignet und eine erstaunliche Technologie entwickelt, aber sie waren eigentlich immer noch Jäger, Wesen mit perfekt funktionierenden Instinkten und deshalb sicher wunderbar dazu in der Lage, sich in unberührter Natur zurechtzufinden. Sie konnten andere Lebewesen mit ihrem Geist aufspüren und hatten Fähigkeiten, die kein Mensch jemals haben würde.

Germanus kniete wieder neben ihm und zog sanft an seinem Stiefel. Richard kämpfte darum, still liegen zu bleiben, da er wusste, dass er den Stiefel unbedingt loswerden musste, aber der scharfe Schmerz, der während seinem leichten Schlummer etwas weniger geworden war, kam mit einer solchen Stärke zurück, dass er zu schwitzen begann und ihm leicht übel wurde.

Germanus sah ihn entschuldigend an. „Es tut mir leid, Richard. Ich muss Deinen Stiefel so entfernen. Ich kann ihn nicht einfach runter schneiden, weil Du ihn für den Weitermarsch brauchst, wenn Du wieder laufen kannst. Und ich muss ihn jetzt entfernen, bevor Dein Fuß noch mehr anschwillt, als er jetzt schon angeschwollen ist“, erklärte er und Richard nickte mit dem Kopf und presste die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen.

„Das weiß ich. Tu es einfach und ich möchte mich jetzt schon dafür entschuldigen, dass ich Dir wahrscheinlich ins Ohr brüllen werde“, quetschte er hervor.

Germanus lächelte ihn an. „Das musst Du nicht. Wenn Du schreien musst, um den Schmerz leichter zu ertragen, dann tu es einfach.“

Er schnürte den Stiefel auf und zog ihn vorsichtig über Richards geschwollenen Knöchel, sein Bein dabei mit der linken Hand festhaltend, um es zu stabilisieren und sicher zu stellen, dass Richard das Bein wegen dem Schmerz, den das Ausziehen verursachte, nicht unbewusst wegzuziehen versuchte. Es war kein leichtes Unterfangen und Richard sah Sterne hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern, aber er hielt den Mund fest geschlossen und nur ein leises Wimmern entschlüpfte ihm, als der enge Stiefelschaft über seinen pochenden, geschwollenen Knöchel glitt.

Als der Stiefel endlich zu Boden fiel, lag er einfach da, ihm war schwindlig und übel und er atmete schwer, so als ob er gerade einen Marathon gelaufen sei, während ihm der Schweiß von der Stirn tropfte.

Germanus wischte ihm den Schweiß behutsam ab. „Du hättest wirklich schreien sollen, Richard. Es hätte weniger weh getan, weil Du entspannter gewesen wärst. Du musst mir nicht beweisen, wie tapfer Du bist, das weiß ich schon längst, mein Gefährte.“

Seine Stimme klang so zärtlich, als er das sagte, wie Richard es niemals für möglich gehalten hätte, dass ein Wraith so klingen könnte und er öffnete seine Augen, um seinen ungewöhnlichen Gefährten anzublicken.

Für einen Augenblick sahen sie sich einfach nur tief in die Augen und Richard vergaß über den Gefühlen, die er in den goldenen Tiefen sehen konnte, beinahe seinen Knöchel.

Freundlichkeit, Bewunderung, Besorgnis, große Zuneigung und – Verlangen. Richard schluckte.

Er wusste, dass er nicht attraktiv, schön oder charmant war. Er hatte ein zurückhaltendes, logisches Wesen und nur wenige Leute waren dazu in der Lage, seinen trockenen Humor zu verstehen. Er war verheiratet gewesen, aber seine Ehe war nie von der Art gewesen, aus der die romantischen Filme gedreht wurden und es hatte niemals Dramen oder große Leidenschaft gegeben.

Um der Wahrheit gerecht zu werden, musste er zugeben, dass seine beiden Begegnungen mit seinem plötzlichen Gefährten viel leidenschaftlicher gewesen waren, als jedes intime Zusammensein mit seiner Frau jemals gewesen war. Er hätte niemals geglaubt, dass er zu solchen Gefühlen überhaupt fähig war. Seit seinen Erfahrungen mit seinem Freund Steven hatte er nie wieder ähnliche Gefühle gehabt, aber sogar seine Gefühle für Steven waren niemals so intensiv gewesen wie die, die er für Germanus hegte. Er hatte seine wahren Gefühle so lange unterdrückt und als er geheiratet hatte, hatte er wirklich geglaubt, seine Frau zu lieben und zu begehren, aber jetzt war er sich dessen nicht mehr so sicher.

Nach seiner Scheidung hatte er seinen Hund mehr als seine Frau vermisst. Nachdem er seine Enttäuschung darüber, dass er nicht dazu in der Lage gewesen war, seiner Frau das zu geben, was sie brauchte, überwunden hatte, hatte er sich in seinem einsamen Leben eingerichtet, sich auf seine Arbeit konzentriert und dankbar die Gelegenheit beim Schopf ergriffen, in einer anderen Galaxis zu leben, weit weg von den anderen Führungskräften des IOAs, die ständig miteinander stritten und sich gegenseitig anlogen.

Er hatte die Paare gesehen, die sich über die Jahre hinweg gefunden hatten und hatte irgendwann akzeptiert, dass er alleine bleiben und niemals die große Leidenschaft erleben würde, die Colonel Sheppard und Colonel Mitchell mit ihren Gefährten zu teilen schienen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er natürlich niemals daran gedacht hatte, mit einem Wraith eine Beziehung einzugehen.

Er wusste, dass er die ganz erstaunliche Begabung hatte, jeden Wraith, mit dem er es zu tun bekam, durch seine eigene reservierte und logische Art und wegen der eher wilden, kaum gezähmten Natur ihrer Wraith-Verbündeten zu verärgern.  
Mit Germanus umzugehen war ihm immer am Schwersten gefallen und er hatte geglaubt, dass der aufbrausende Wraith Commander ihn nicht leiden konnte und vielleicht sogar verachtete. Richard hatte geglaubt, dass Germanus ihn nur deshalb zum Gefährten erwählt hatte, um sie beide zu retten, und weil es ihm sein Ehrgefühl befohlen hatte. Aber jetzt konnte er sehen, dass Germanus ihn wirklich begehrte. Sie waren alleine auf einem unbekannten Planeten und niemand bedrohte ihr Leben, aber Germanus begehrte ihn trotzdem. Er begehrte ihn, obwohl er sich meistens total ungeschickt und dämlich anstellte, wenn es um diese Dinge ging, und er begehrte ihn, obwohl er weder schön, jung oder anziehend war, sondern einfach nur ein Mann in der Mitte seines Lebens mit einer Brille und einer Halbglatze. Er begehrte ihn, obwohl er verletzt, verschwitzt und ungewaschen war und Richard erkannte, dass er seinen Wraith-Gefährten mit der gleichen Macht begehrte.

Germanus schien seine Gedanken zu spüren, denn er ließ seine Fingerspitzen über seine kalte, schweißnasse Wange gleiten und Richard zuckte zurück, als er sich auf einmal an Germanus feinen Geruchssinn erinnerte. „Entschuldige, ich muss fürchterlich stinken“, murmelte er verlegen und unbehaglich.

Germanus lachte leise. „Du solltest wirklich damit aufhören, Dich für alles zu entschuldigen, Richard“, flüsterte er und bedeckte Richards salzige Lippen mit seinem Mund. Zuerst war es ein zärtlicher Kuss, der ihm nur versichern sollte, dass er nichts falsch gemacht hatte, aber Richard erwiderte den Kuss seines Wraith-Gefährten mit einer solchen Sehnsucht, dass Germanus erregt knurrte, ihn eng an sich zog und ihn mit einer solchen Leidenschaft küsste, dass Richard der Atem stockte.

Als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten, schnappten beide nach Luft. Germanus küsste ihn auf die Stirn und lächelte ihn an. „Später, mein Gefährte, später, versprochen. Jetzt werde ich mich erst mal um Deinen Knöchel kümmern.“ Er half Richard dabei, sich aufzusetzen und lehnte ihn gegen einen großen Baum, bevor er sich vor ihn setzte und Richards linken Fuß in seinen Schoss zog. Der Knöchel war geschwollen und hatte einen dicken Bluterguss, die Haut über dem Knöchel war rot und blau. Richard unterdrückte sein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen und versuchte, still zu bleiben, als Germanus seinen Fuß vorsichtig hin und her bewegte und drehte, um zu sehen, wie schlimm die Verletzung war. Er biss sich die Lippe beinahe blutig, weil er wollte, dass Germanus, der ein hoher Offizier unter seinesgleichen war, stolz auf ihn war. Er würde niemals ein Soldat sein, aber er konnte zeigen, dass er genauso tapfer war und fähig, Schmerz und Verletzungen so zu ertragen, wie es die Soldaten unter seinem Kommando in Atlantis taten.

Germanus blickte hoch und betrachtete seinen gewählten Gefährten. „Bitte, Richard, tu einfach, was ich Dir gesagt habe. Wenn Du schreien oder weinen musst, damit es weniger weh tut, dann tu es einfach. Niemand außer mir wird es hören und ich werde es niemandem erzählen“, bat er ihn und Richard verzog das Gesicht. „Ich möchte, dass Du stolz auf mich bist“, gab er leise zu.

„Ich _bin_ stolz auf Dich, Richard“, versicherte Germanus ihm mit ernster und aufrichtiger Stimme. „Du bist gestern mehrere Meilen durch Dir völlig unbekanntes Gelände marschiert, ohne Dich auch nur einmal zu beschweren, und das, obwohl ich Dich vorher sosehr geängstigt hatte. Ich war von Deinem Verhalten, Deiner Haltung und Deinen Reaktionen gestern ehrlich beeindruckt, Richard. Ich weiß, ich habe Dir das nicht gesagt, aber ich war es wirklich und ich sage es Dir jetzt. Und es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich Dich angebrüllt habe, anstatt Dich aufzumuntern. Du hast Dich am Knöchel verletzt und er ist schwer verstaucht. Diese Verletzungen schmerzen viel mehr, als wenn Du Dir etwas gebrochen hättest. Es wird besser werden, aber ich kann Deinen Schmerz spüren, und Du musst ihn nicht vor mir verbergen. Ich bin Dein Gefährte und Du brauchst nicht zu lügen.“

Richard starrte seinen Gefährten nach dieser Lobrede fassungslos an. „Oh, danke, Germanus“, antwortete er und stöhnte laut, als der Wraith sanft auf einen der Blutergüsse drückte. Germanus seufzte. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich Dir noch mehr Schmerzen zufügen muss, mein Gefährte“, sagte er entschuldigend und Richard brachte ein schiefes Lächeln zustande.

„Das muss es nicht. Du versuchst nur, mir zu helfen. Vielleicht sollten wir beide damit aufhören, uns dauernd zu entschuldigen? Wenn wir so weiter machen, wird es peinlich werden, weil dann alles, was wir noch tun werden ist, uns voreinander zu verbeugen und dauernd zu sagen: _'Es tut mir wirklich leid'_ “, versuchte er zu scherzen, und seine Stimme zitterte dabei nur ganz leicht. Germanus schaute auf und grinste.

„In der Tat.“ Seine Augen funkelten in echter Belustigung und Richard vergaß seinen Knöchel und seine Schmerzen, fasziniert von der ungewöhnlichen und fremdartigen Schönheit seines Gefährten. Germanus war so attraktiv, wenn er so grinste wie jetzt,, ehrlich amüsiert, ohne jeglichen Spott, und so unglaublich männlich. Richard fühlte das inzwischen so vertraute Flattern, das er immer fühlte, wenn Germanus ihn so wie jetzt anschaute und er sehnte sich danach, erneut in seinen Armen zu liegen und zu vergessen, wer und, vor allem, wo er war.

Germanus war wieder derjenige, der den Bann brach, als er sein Messer nahm und ein großes Stück Stoff aus seiner Tunika schnitt. „Was tust Du da?“ Fragte Richard verwirrt. Germanus stand auf, schaute sich um und knurrte zufrieden, als er fand, wonach er gesucht hatte. Er ging zu einem großen Baum auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung und einige Lianen abschnitt, die von einem der Äste hingen. Er nahm die Lianen und ging zu dem kleinen Bach, um das Stück Stoff mit kaltem Wasser zu durchtränken, bis es völlig voll gesaugt war.

Dann kam er zurück, kniete sich wieder hin und nahm Richards Fuß wieder in seinen Schoss. Diesmal unterdrückte Richard seinen Aufschrei nicht und zu seinem Erstaunen war der Schmerz so wirklich erträglicher. Er begriff, wie angespannt er vorher gewesen war, und dass seine Versuche, ungerührt und tapfer zu sein, den Schmerz nur verschlimmert hatten.

„Ich brauche etwas, das ich um Deinen Knöchel wickeln kann, Richard“, erklärte Germanus ihm geduldig das Offensichtliche und der zivile Leiter der Antikerstadt fühlte sich wieder einmal dumm und schwer von Begriff. „Aber, Deine Tunika...“ Protestierte er. Germanus konzentrierte sich nur darauf, die Bandage um seinen geschwollenen und rotblau angelaufenen Fuß zu wickeln, sorgfältig, aber auch fest genug, damit der Fuß fest genug gewickelt war, um genug Unterstützung zu haben. Das kalte Wasser ließ Richard zuerst zusammenzucken, aber es milderte den Schmerz noch weiter und Richard entspannte sich mit einem erleichterten Seufzen.

„Die Tunika ist nur ein Kleidungsstück und kann leicht ersetzt werden, Richard. Mein Ruf wird nicht darunter leiden, dass ich ein Loch in meiner Jacke habe“, stellte er fest, während er die Bandage befestigte. Dann sah er hoch und lächelte Richard an. „Dein Wohlergehen ist mir viel wichtiger, als mein Erscheinungsbild, Richard. Das solltest Du inzwischen wirklich wissen. Manchmal hast Du wirklich dumme Gedanken. Du bist mein gewählter Gefährte und ich ertrage es nicht, Dich so leiden zu sehen.“

Richard fühlte auf einmal einen dicken Kloß in der Kehle. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sich das letzte Mal jemand so um ihn gesorgt hatte. „Danke, mein Gefährte. Aber Du hättest es doch von meiner Uniform abschneiden können“, murmelte er.

Germanus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Richard“, sagte er einfach, während er seine Tunika abstreifte und sich das Langarmshirt darunter auszog. Richard schluckte, als er Germanus' nackten Oberkörper zum ersten Mal sah, die cremig-weiße Haut mit dem bläulichen Unterton mit verschiedenen komplizierten und symmetrisch angeordneten Tätowierungen verziert, die seine breit gebaute Brust und seinen Six-Pack-Bauch in einer sehr attraktiven Weise betonten.  
Zwei weitere verschnörkelte Tätowierungen wanden sich um seine Oberarme wie Armreifen und jetzt glich er einem der alten Germanen so sehr, dass Richard der Atem stockte. Das hier war _sein_ Gefährte, _sein_ antiker Krieger, _sein_ Germane, der geschworen hatte, ihn zu beschützen. Eine starke Welle voller Stolz und Besitzerstolz wogte durch seinen Körper, die ihn zugleich verwirrte und erregte.

Germanus bemerkte seinen Blick und lachte erfreut. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und inhalierte Richards Duft, der seine Erregung so deutlich verriet und er lachte wieder.

„Später, mein begieriger Gefährte. Ich werde mich später um dieses spezielle Bedürfnis kümmern. Wir werden hier bleiben, bis Du wieder laufen kannst. Wenn Du Deinen Fuß übermorgen noch nicht belasten kannst, dann werde ich Dich mit der Gabe des Lebens heilen, aber wir versuchen es zuerst auf dem normalen Weg. Wenn Du sehr schwer verletzt wärst, würde ich Dich ohne zögern heilen, aber ich sehe keinen Sinn darin, jede kleinere Verletzung mit der Gabe des Lebens zu heilen, wie das manche meiner Brüder tun. Es tut unseren menschlichen Partnern nicht gut und ich will nicht, dass Du Dich an das Enzym gewöhnst. Du hattest gestern eine große Dosis und ich möchte, dass es nicht mehr in Deinem Blutkreislauf ist, bevor ich das wieder tue. Ich möchte nicht, dass Du davon abhängig wirst und alles tust, was ich will, nur weil Du die nächste Dosis brauchst. Ich will, dass Du mein nervender, protestierender menschlicher Gefährte bleibst, der wie kein anderer dazu fähig ist, mich zu überraschen und zu erfreuen, und das wäre nicht mehr länger der Fall, wenn Du von dem Enzym abhängig bist. Und jetzt schließe Deine Augen und versuche, Dich auszuruhen, Richard“, befahl er und Richard gehorchte, machte die Augen zu und entspannte sich.

Er fühlte, wie Richard sanft seinen Kopf anhob und sein Shirt als Kissen darunter schob und er bettete seinen Kopf dankbar auf den weichen Stoff.

Germanus hob ebenfalls seinen Fuß an und bettete seinen Fuß auf einen großen Ast, die Tunika zwischen Fuß und Ast platzierend. Richard lächelte schläfrig, als er einen sanften Kuss auf seiner Stirn spürte und wunderte sich flüchtig darüber, wie es sein konnte, dass er sich gerade jetzt viel sicherer fühlte, als er sich jemals in seinem warmen und bequemen Bett in seinem Quartier in der Antikerstadt gefühlt hatte, bevor ihn schließlich der Schlaf übermannte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eigentlich sollte Richard eine Lektion in Sachen 'Wie überlebe ich auf einem unbekannten Planeten' erhalten. Aber dann hat er nicht aufgepaßt, wo er hin läuft und sich prompt verletzt. Germanus hat nicht zugelassen, dass ich das ändere, weil er beweisen wollte, wie fürsorglich er sein kann. Im nächsten Kapitel werden sie wieder zanken, versprochen (falls Germanus mich das so schreiben läßt) und es wird sicher auch wieder viel Leidenschaft geben! Also bleibt bitte 'auf Sendung'!


	5. Überlebenstraining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard hat sich den Knöchel verstaucht und Germanus hat sich dazu entschieden, mit ihm auf dieser schönen Lichtung zu bleiben, bis Richard wieder laufen kann.  
> Jetzt müssen sie also versuchen, miteinander auszukommen und Richard muss seine Fähigkeiten in Sachen Überlebenstraining ausweiten. Vielleicht wird er auch noch andere Dinge tun, die er noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben getan hat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hier ist das nächste Kapitel, mehr Kämpfe und mehr Leidenschaft, so wie ich es versprochen habe!
> 
> Wie immer viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Es hätte alles so perfekt sein können – wie richtige Ferien - wären da nicht sein schmerzender und immer noch geschwollener Knöchel, und die Entschlossenheit des Wraith, ihm eine Lektion in Sachen 'Wie überlebt man in der Wildnis' gewesen.

Richard starrte das vor ihm liegende, vor kurzem sicher noch sehr niedliche und jetzt sehr tote kleine Tier an, bevor er vorsichtig und wachsam seinen Kopf hob, um seinem verärgerten Wraith-Gefährten, der in einschüchternder Haltung und mit vor der breiten Brust verschränkten Armen vor ihm stand, in das grimmige Gesicht zu blicken.

Der Wraith musterte ihn zornig mit verengten Augen, sein langer weißer Zopf fiel ihm über die Schulter, und er erinnerte Richard wieder einmal an einen alten Germanen. Verdammt! Wie war es nur möglich, dass dieses außerirdische, männliche Wesen sich tatsächlich wie einer dieser antiken Krieger benahm und auch fast genauso aussah? Richard versuchte, nicht auf die breite Brust unter der ärmellosen Tunika zu starren, die mit diesen schönen Tattoos, die wie alte Runen aussahen, verziert war, weil ihn der Anblick viel zu sehr ablenkte und die Erinnerung an ihr drittes leidenschaftliches Zusammensein in der vergangenen Nacht, die dann an die Oberfläche drängte, seinen eigenen Ärger verschwinden zu lassen drohte, etwas, das er im Moment absolut nicht wollte.

Germanus hatte ihm sein dunkelbraunes Hemd überlassen, damit er es als Kissen für seinen Knöchel nutzen konnte, der wieder auf dem breiten Ast ruhte und Richard hatte wirklich geglaubt, dass sein unerwarteter Gefährte sich so fürsorglich und besorgt zeigen würde, wie direkt nach seiner Verletzung am Tag zuvor.

Er hatte sich alle zwei Stunden um seinen Knöchel gekümmert, hatte die Bandage entfernt und das geschwollene Fleisch gekühlt, und er hatte wieder für ihn gekocht, einige leckere Wurzeln und eine Art Gemüse. Er hatte ihn gewaschen und dafür zwei weitere Stücke seiner Tunika geopfert, die er als Waschlappen und Handtuch benutzen konnte. Richard hatte sich zuerst etwas unbehaglich gefühlt, aber Germanus war sanft und überraschend taktvoll gewesen und Richard hatte sich dankbar entspannt und sich den Schweiß und den Schmutz vom Körper waschen lassen.

Das Waschen hatte schließlich auch zu ihrem dritten leidenschaftlichen Intermezzo geführt und Richard war immer noch darüber fassungslos, dass er erst in eine andere Galaxis, mehr als zwei Millionen Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt hatte reisen und einen männlichen Außerirdischen, eine das Leben aussaugende Kreatur, hatte treffen müssen, um seinen ersten Blow-Job zu erhalten.

Seine Frau hatte ihn nie mit dem Mund befriedigt. Er hatte sie ein einziges Mal kurz nach ihrer Hochzeit beschämt und schüchtern darum gebeten, aber sie hatte sich geweigert, es auch nur zu versuchen und angeekelt den Kopf geschüttelt. Er hatte sie nie wieder darum gebeten. Er hatte seinen Wraith Gefährten nicht darum bitten müssen und er hätte es auch nicht getan, da er durch die herbe Zurückweisung seiner Frau Jahre zuvor viel zu verlegen gewesen wäre, seine verborgenen Sehnsüchte und Wünsche jemals wieder einem anderen Wesen gegenüber auch nur zu erwähnen.

Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er auch gar nicht daran gedacht, seinen Gefährten darum zu bitten, da er die Hoffnung, diese Erfahrung irgendwann in seinem Leben einmal zu machen vor langer Zeit aufgegeben hatte und sich mit seinem Schicksal, niemals auf diese Weise befriedigt zu werden abgefunden hatte. Aber Germanus hatte auf einmal seinen Mund auf Richards erregte Männlichkeit gesenkt und sie so tief in seine Kehle gesaugt, dass Richard gleichzeitig überrascht, erregt und erschrocken aufgeschrien hatte.

Zuerst hatte er Bedenken wegen Germanus' scharfen Zähnen gehabt, aber Germanus hatte ihm bewiesen, dass es nichts gab, was er zu befürchten hatte. Er hatte gelutscht und geleckt, geknabbert und gesaugt, bis Richard nicht mehr wusste, wie er hieß und laut aufgeschrien hatte vor Ekstase und Vergnügen, als er seine gewaltige Erfüllung in den geschickten Mund gesprüht und der ihn so intensive befriedigt hatte, wie er es nie für möglich gehalten hatte.

Zu seinem Glück hatte Germanus nicht von ihm erwartet, dass er das Gleiche für ihn tat, da er wusste, dass Richards Knöchel bei jeder Bewegung heftig schmerzte. Er hatte sich neben ihn gelegt, seine zitternden Finger genommen, sie um seinen eigenen harten Schwanz gelegt und Richard hatte ihm glücklich noch einmal einen runter geholt. Dem heiseren Schrei nach zu urteilen, den Germanus ausgestoßen hatte, als er den Gipfel der Lust erreicht hatte, hatte er seinen erstaunlichen Gefährten wirklich befriedigt, seine Fähigkeiten, ein anderes männliches Wesen mit der Hand zu befriedigen schienen mit jedem weiteren Mal zuzunehmen.

Später war an den starken Körper gekuschelt eingeschlafen und Germanus hatte zärtlich seinen Rücken gestreichelt, bis er tief und fest schlief.

An diesem Morgen hatten sie zum Frühstück wieder einige leckere Früchte gegessen und Richard war zufrieden und entspannt gewesen, bis Germanus von seinem Jagdausflug zurückgekehrt war und beschlossen hatte, dass sein menschlicher Gefährte ein Experte in Sachen Überlebenskünste in der Wildnis werden sollte. Es sah ganz so aus, als ob seine 'Ferien' nun vorüber wären...

„Du willst, dass ich – _was_ – tue?“ Fragte er zum dritten Mal in der Hoffnung, dass er die ersten beiden Male etwas falsch verstanden hatte. Er schluckte und beäugte das kleine Tier, das vor dem Ast lag, den er als Sitz benutzte.

„Mit Deinem Gehör ist alles in Ordnung, Mensch“, brummte Germanus nur und seine Stimme klang dabei wie leises Donnergrollen. Seine Arme verschränkten sich enger vor seiner Brust und der Blick, den die goldenen Katzenaugen ihm zuwarfen, bewiesen Richard, dass er nicht von seinem Vorhaben, ihn das hier tun zu lassen, abrücken würde.

„A-a-aber ich habe so etwas noch nie gemacht!“ Beschwerte Richard sich, und ihm lief ein leichter Schauer des Ekels über den Rücken bei dem Gedanken, was der Wraith von ihm erwartete.

„Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal“, stellte Germanus ungerührt fest und schürzte die Lippen. „Du hast gestern auch Deinen ersten Blow-Job bekommen und ich habe keinerlei Beschwerde von Dir gehört.“ Seine Stimme klang so spöttisch wie sie bei jedem ihrer Zusammentreffen geklungen hatte, bevor Richard sein gewählter Gefährte geworden war.

„Das war etwas völlig anderes“, murmelte Richard verlegen, dem Blick seines Gefährten dabei unbehaglich ausweichend.

„Oh ja, da bin ich mir sicher“, antwortete Germanus einfach, mit trockener Belustigung in der Stimme.

Richard schluckte verzweifelt. „Erwartest Du wirklich, dass ich dieses Tier hier häute und - ausweide?“ Jammerte er.

Germanus nickte mit dem Kopf. „Ja.“

„Aber ich bin verletzt!“ Versuchte Richard seinen entschlossenen Gefährten davon zu überzeugen, diesen ekelhaften Job selbst zu erledigen.

„Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, dann ist es Dein Knöchel, der verletzt ist, weder Dein Kopf, noch Deine Hände. Ich kann Dir versichern, dass Du für diese Tätigkeit nicht auf Deinen Füßen stehen musst und dazu auch nicht Deinen verletzten Knöchel belasten musst, mein lieber Richard. Alles, was Du brauchst sind Dein gesunder Menschenverstand und Deine Hände. Und ein scharfes Messer natürlich, aber das wird kein Problem sein, da ich Dir eines geben kann.“

Germanus klang immer noch ungerührt, aber Richard hegte den starken Verdacht, dass der verdammte Wraith sich bestens auf seine Kosten amüsierte. Er zog eines seiner Messer aus seinem Stiefel und legte es vorsichtig neben das Tierchen, bevor er sich wieder zu voller Größe aufrichtete und wieder die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Aber, Du bist mein Gefährte! Du hast versprochen, Dich um mich zu kümmern!“ Beschwerte Richard sich noch einmal, während er verzweifelt nach einer Möglichkeit suchte, seinen sturen Gefährten dazu zu überreden, ihm dieses blutige Geschäft zu ersparen.

Germanus zuckte nur unbeeindruckt seine Schultern. „Das habe ich. Ich habe dieses Tier gejagt. Wenn ich bedenke, was Colonel Mitchell mir über die antiken Stämme, die vor langer Zeit auf der Erde gelebt haben, allen voran die Kelten und Germanen, dann waren die Männer des Stammes die Jäger und die Frauen waren dafür verantwortlich, die Beute zu häuten, auszuweiden und das Essen für ihre Ehemänner zuzubereiten. Du bist natürlich nicht meine 'Ehefrau' und an Dir ist selbstverständlich nichts weibliches oder gar weibisches, aber Du bist mein gewählter Gefährte und ich bin für Dich auf die Jagd gegangen, um Dich mit Essen zu versorgen. Aber ich werde nicht die ganze Arbeit alleine erledigen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Dich damit überfordere, wenn ich möchte, dass Du lernst, wie man ein Tier häutet und ausweidet. Es wird Dich von Deinem schmerzenden Knöchel ablenken, da bin ich mir sicher.“

„Das kannst Du mir doch nicht antun, Germanus, bitte!“ Richard fing jetzt zu betteln an, weil ihm bei dem Gedanken daran, dem niedlichen Tier, das ihn an die süßen Kaninchen auf der Erde erinnerte, das weiche, graue Fell über die Ohren zu ziehen, ihm den Kopf abtrennen zu müssen, und es ausweiden zu müssen, nachdem er ihm den Bauch aufgeschlitzt hatte, fürchterlich elend zumute war. Er erschauerte wieder und ihm war auf einmal schlecht, obwohl sein Magen vor Hunger knurrte.

„Warum nicht? Du willst etwas essen? Hier ist Deine Mahlzeit! Du musst sie nur für das Essen vorbereiten.“ Der antike Wraith Commander bleckte seine Zähne zu einem wölfischen Grinsen. „Denk daran – ich muss nichts essen“, sagte er gedehnt.

Richard funkelte ihn böse an. „Du brauchst mich nicht daran zu erinnern“, fauchte er wütend. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich im Moment hungrig bin.“ Sein Magen knurrte wieder und strafte seiner Worte Lügen.

Germanus musterte ihn eine Zeit lang mit dieser ausdruckslosen Maske auf seinem attraktiven Gesicht, die jeder Wraith so perfekt beherrschte, bevor er einfach die Schultern zuckte.

„Also gut. Dann werde ich Dich jetzt Dir selbst überlassen und mich um die Dinge kümmern, die Du mit Deiner Verletzung wirklich nicht erledigen kannst“, sagte er und drehte sich um, um die Lichtung zu überqueren, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

Richard beobachtete, wie er mehrere dicke Äste und dünne Zweige, sowie ein Bündel Lianen von einem der Büsche abschnitt und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er begriff, dass Germanus diese Dinge brauchte, um eine Unterkunft zu bauen. Er schien genau zu wissen, was er tun musste und Richard war wieder einmal fasziniert. Sein Gefährte hatte erstaunliche Fähigkeiten und Richard bewunderte seine Fertigkeiten und seine natürliche Anmut. Germanus schien sich hier im Nirgendwo, inmitten von dichten Wäldern und totaler Wildnis völlig wohl zu fühlen und Richard wünschte sich flüchtig, dass er ein wenig mehr wie sein erstaunlicher Gefährte wäre.

Germanus dagegen ignorierte ihn und seine sehnsüchtigen Blicke einfach, ganz damit beschäftigt, ihre Unterkunft fertigzustellen, wozu er einen Busch benutzte, der wie ein Bogen geformt war und den er mit den Ästen und Zweigen zu einer Art Höhle umbaute. Nach einigen weiteren Minuten gab Richard schließlich die Hoffnung auf, dass der Wraith seine Meinung ändern und doch wieder zu ihm kommen würde.

Er seufzte und nahm das Messer, während er das Tier, das vor ihm lag, betrachtete. Er erinnerte sich an den köstlichen und krossen Braten und ihm lief bei dieser Erinnerung das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Sein Magen knurrte erneut und er atmete tief ein und griff langsam und sehr zögernd nach dem kleinen 'Hasen'. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er anfangen sollte und er starrte auf den Körper in seiner zitternden Hand, um herauszufinden, womit er beginnen sollte, um das Tier häuten zu können. Er nahm einen weiteren tiefen Atemzug. Er konnte das. Irgendwie würde er es schaffen, diesen kleinen 'Hasen' zu häuten und auszuweiden. Er wollte, dass sein Gefährte stolz auf ihn war und er wollte ihm beweisen, dass mehr in ihm steckte, als nur der Diplomat, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß.

Seine Hände zitterten und er musste seine schweißnassen Finger ganz fest um den Messergriff krampfen, weil ihm das Messer ansonsten entglitten wäre. Seine Knöchel wurden weiß vor Anstrengung und er biss sich so fest auf die Unterlippe, dass er ein Tröpfchen Blut schmecken konnte.

Er erinnerte sich an das, was er vor Jahren in einer Koch-Show im Fernsehen gesehen hatte und schnitt zögernd das Fell an einem der beiden Köchel des Tieres ein. Er musste an den Füßen beginnen, um einen Hasen zu häuten und er war äußerst dankbar, dass dieses Tier wie ein Hase aussah. Er hatte einen leckeren Hasenbraten immer sehr zu schätzen gewusst und er wusste, wie köstlich dieses kleine Tierchen schmeckte, er würde also sein Bestes geben, um es in eine leckere Mahlzeit zu verwandeln. Er wusste, dass er ein guter Koch war, aber er hatte noch niemals zuvor ein Tier für das Kochen auf diese Art vorbereiten müssen.

Richard umrundete den kleinen Knöchel mit seinem Messer und versuchte dabei, nur das Fell zu durchschneiden und die Haut unverletzt zu lassen. Als er mit dem ersten Fuß fertig war, tat er das Gleiche mit dem zweiten Fuß. Danach war sein Gesicht mit Schweiß bedeckt und sein Knöchel pochte aufgrund der heftigen Spannung in seinem ganzen Körper vor Schmerz, aber er war wild entschlossen, die Sache zu Ende zu bringen und verbiss sich sein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen.

Zu seiner Überraschung fand er es weit weniger eklig, nachdem er einmal angefangen hatte, und seine Bewegungen kamen jetzt rascher und sicherer. Er schnitt der Länge nach durch das Fell an den Beinen, bis er am Rücken angelangt war, froh darüber, dass diese 'Hasen' keine Blume hatten, wie die Hasen auf der Erde. Jetzt musste er das Fell von dem Tierchen entfernen und er zog an dem Fell und versuchte, es von einem der Beine abzuziehen. Zuerst passierte nichts, aber nach einem weiteren Versuch löste sich das Fell langsam, aber sichtbar von dem Bein. Richard bemerkte erst, dass ein Grinsen grimmiger Entschlossenheit auf seinem Gesicht lag, als sein Kiefer davon zu schmerzen begann, aber er scherte sich nicht darum. Er zog an dem anderen Bein und diesmal glitt das Fell viel leichter von dem Bein.

Richard ließ ein zufriedenes Knurren hören und zog dem Tier das Fell bis zum Kopf. Für einen Augenblick drohte sich ihm der Magen umzudrehen, denn Richard wusste, was er jetzt als nächstes tun musste. Er musste den Kopf abtrennen. Seine Hände zitterten und schwitzten wieder und er umklammerte den Messergriff fest mit seinen Fingern und grapschte mit der anderen Hand nach dem Kopf des Tieres. Er schaute sich noch einmal ganz genau die Stelle an, an der er schneiden musste und schloss dann mit einem tiefen Atemzug die Augen. Seine Hand fuhr nach unten und er schluckte und würgte trocken, als das knirschende Geräusch brechender Knochen an seine Ohren drang. Ein weiteres, diesmal schmatzendes Geräusch erklang, als das Messer durch das Fleisch und die Haut schnitt und dann hielt er den Kopf in seiner bebenden Hand.

Richard brauchte seine ganze Willenskraft, um seine Augen wieder zu öffnen und er entspannte sich dankbar, als er bemerkte, dass sich nur eine kleine Pfütze mit Blut auf dem Boden gesammelt hatte. Natürlich – das Tier war tot gewesen, von seinem begabten alten 'Germanen-Krieger' mit Pfeil und Bogen erschossen. Deshalb das wenige Blut. Er ließ den Kopf zu Boden fallen und schob ihn, ein weiteres trockenes Würgen unterdrückend, mit seinem gesunden Fuß zur Seite.

Er zog das restliche Fell von dem Körper und betrachtete ihn eine Weile. Der Anblick war weniger ekelerregend und verstörend, als er befürchtet hatte, aber er war ja auch noch nicht fertig. Jetzt kam der nächste Teil, er musste das Tier noch ausweiden. Er war dazu in der Lage gewesen, es zu häuten, er würde es auch schaffen, das Tier auszuweiden. Er würde seinem nervigen Gefährten beweisen, dass er sehr gut für sich selbst sorgen konnte.

Als ein Schatten auf seine Hände und das Tier fiel, schaute er mit verengten Augen hoch. Germanus kniete vor ihm und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. Als er Richards verärgerten Blick auffing, lächelte er ihn aufrichtig an.

„Ich wusste, dass Du es schaffen würdest, Richard“, stellte er befriedigt und sehr selbstzufrieden fest. Richard funkelte ihn böse an. „Ja klar!“ Schnappte er wütend. „Geh mir bitte aus der Sonne!“

„Ich könnte es für Dich ausweiden“, schlug Germanus vor und bewegte sich zur Seite, wie Richard es von ihm verlangt hatte. Er tat nichts, um seine Bewunderung, seinen Stolz und seine Befriedigung über Richards erfolgreichen Versuch, das Tier zu häuten, zu verbergen, als er seinen menschlichen Gefährten fragend anblickte, aber Richard war nicht gewillt, es seinem Gefährten so einfach zu machen. Nicht, nachdem der Wraith ihn dazu gezwungen hatte, den kleinen 'Hasen' ganz alleine zu häuten und so schnaubte er nur.

„Nein, das wirst Du nicht, Wraith! Du hast mir befohlen, das zu tun und ich werde es tun!“ Schnappte er erneut. Er wusste, dass er wahrscheinlich wie ein schmollendes, kleines Kind klang, aber das kümmerte ihn im Moment überhaupt nicht. Er senkte den Kopf und starrte den 'Hasen' in seiner Hand an, um sein Gesicht vor dem Wraith zu verbergen.

Nach einem Augenblick nickte Germanus seufzend mit dem Kopf. „Na schön, dann werde ich Deinen Wunsch selbstverständlich respektieren“, antwortete er ruhig und erhob sich wieder. Richard schluckte seinen Stolz und seinen Ärger hinunter und stieß schnell hervor:

„Aber Du könntest mir zeigen, wie es geht.“ Er hielt den Kopf zu Boden gesenkt, hin und her gerissen zwischen seinem Ärger und Erleichterung, unfähig, seinem Gefährten in die Augen zu blicken. Germanus kniete sich wieder vor ihn und streckte die Hand aus, um sein erhitztes Gesicht zu streicheln. Er lächelte ihn zärtlich an und nahm seine schweißnasse Hand, deren Finger immer noch den Messergriff umklammert hielten in seine eigene, Klauen bewehrte Hand.

„Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen und eine Ehre, Richard. Ich bin wirklich stolz auf Dich, Du machst das großartig“, antwortete er mit ernster Aufrichtigkeit in seiner dunklen Stimme und Richard konnte das Lächeln endlich erwidern, glücklich und erleichtert.

Sein Gefährte war stolz auf ihn und das war alles, was für ihn zählte. Den Stolz und die Zuneigung seines Gefährten zu erringen war es wert, noch ganz andere Dinge zu tun, egal, was es auch sein mochte.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Germanus beobachtete seinen menschlichen Gefährten mit liebevoller Belustigung.

Nachdem er das kleine Tier mit seiner Hilfe ausgeweidet hatte, hatte Richard es über dem Lagerfeuer, das Germanus gemacht hatte, gebraten, zusammen mit einigen der leckeren Wurzeln, die er am Morgen gesammelt hatte. Richard hatte ihm erklärt, dass sie ihn an die Kartoffeln von der Erde erinnerten und Germanus hatte ihm gezeigt, wie er sie rösten konnte, ohne sie zu dabei zu verbrennen.

Germanus musste zugeben, dass Richards offensichtliche Freude und sein Stolz über seine Fähigkeit, das wirklich köstliche Mahl ganz alleine zuzubereiten, ihn tief berührt hatten. Sein Gefährte hatte über das ganze Gesicht gestrahlt, die Augen erfüllt mit Stolz und Glück und das war ein so wunderschöner und erregender Anblick gewesen, dass Germanus der Atem gestockt hatte.

Sie hatten ihr Mahl in freundschaftlicher Stille genossen und Germanus war sehr dankbar für die Tatsache, dass Richard nicht zu den Menschen gehörte, die jede Stille mit unnützem Geschnatter füllen mussten, wenn sie nichts wichtiges zu sagen hatten. Er schien sich genauso wohl zu fühlen wie Germanus und genoss seinen Essen in friedlicher Stille, seinem Gefährten nur ab und zu ein stolzes, glückliches und auch ein wenig schüchternes Lächeln zuwerfend.

Nach dem Essen hatte Germanus beschlossen, seinen Gefährten für seine Tapferkeit und nützliche Sturheit zu belohnen und hatte ihn zu dem kleinen Teich getragen, den er ein paar hundert Meter von ihrer Lichtung entfernt entdeckt hatte. Das Wasser war klar und überraschend warm und er wusste, wie sehr Richard sich danach sehnte, ein nettes Bad zu nehmen.

Jetzt beobachtete er ihn, wie er in dem warmen Wasser herum planschte und dabei seinen verletzten Knöchel und all seine Sorgen vergaß, während er einfach nur das Zwitschern der Vögel am blauen Himmel und die warme, weiche Brise auf seiner Haut genoss. Die Sonne schien golden und warm durch die Äste und das Laub der großen Bäume, die den Teich umgaben und es war einfach ein wunderschöner Sommertag.

Germanus selbst saß in seiner nackten Herrlichkeit am Rand des Teiches, zufrieden damit, seinem menschlichen Gefährten beim Planschen und Schwimmen zuzuschauen. Zuerst hatte er befürchtet, dass der zivile Leiter der Antikerstadt zu verschämt und schüchtern sein würde, um sich ihm nackt im Tageslicht zu zeigen, aber Richard hatte ihm wieder einmal bewiesen, dass er sich in ihm getäuscht hatte. Richard hatte eine pragmatische Natur und er schämte sich nicht für seine menschliche Natur und die Dinge, die diese mit sich brachte, wie die Tatsache, dass er sich regelmäßig erleichtern musste oder für seinen menschlichen Körper.

Germanus fand auch, dass es da überhaupt nichts gab, für das er sich hätte schämen müssen, er mochte ein Mann in der Mitte seines Lebens sein, aber er hatte einen schönen, schlanken und durchtrainierten Körper und Germanus fühlte das wohl bekannte Verlangen in sich aufsteigen, als er seinen Gefährten in seiner eigenen nackten Herrlichkeit beobachtete.

Als Richard seinen hungrigen Blick auf sich ruhen fühlte, lächelte er ihn provozierend an und schwamm zu ihm herüber, bis er so nahe war, dass er ihn berühren konnte. Er ließ seine Hand langsam über Germanus' tätowierte Brust gleiten, räusperte sich und befeuchtete nervös seine Lippen, als sein Blick auf das unmissverständliche Zeichen der starken Erregung des Wraith fiel, das stolz zwischen seinen Schenkeln in die Luft ragte.

„Ich habe die Absicht, meinen Horizont zu erweitern und heute noch mehr von den Dingen zum ersten Mal auszuprobieren, die ich noch nie zuvor getan habe, mein Gefährte“, stellte er fest, seine eigene Überraschung über sein Angebot klar aus seiner heiseren Stimme herauszuhören.

Germanus starrte ihn fassungslos an, nicht sicher, ob er seinen Gefährten richtig verstanden hatte, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hatte der Mensch schon seinen Kopf auf seinen Schritt gesenkt und leckte mit seiner Zunge über den pulsierenden Kopf seiner harten Erregung. Germanus schnappte nach Luft und warf stöhnend den Kopf zurück, als die Gefühle, die die warme und nasse Zunge, als sie über den sensiblen Schlitz leckte, in ihm erweckte sein Verlangen in einer Weise steigerte, wie er es nie für möglich gehalten hatte.

Es war ganz eindeutig, dass Richard noch niemals jemandem einen geblasen hatte. Wenn Germanus das nicht sowieso schon aus Richards Erzählungen gewusst hätte, dann hätte er es spätestens jetzt an der Art, wie Richard versuchte, ihn so tief wie möglich in den Mund zu nehmen und daran dass er am Anfang ein trockenes Würgen unterdrücken musste, gemerkt.

Germanus versuchte, still zu halten, obwohl alles in ihm danach schrie, sein pochendes Glied tief in den etwas ungeschickten, aber sehr willigen Mund zu stoßen und er war so erregt, wie noch niemals zuvor.

Germanus hatte während der letzten Jahrtausende und Jahrhunderte zahlreiche männliche Worshiper gehabt und er hatte diese Freuden sowohl genossen, als auch seine Partner selbst damit beglückt.

Aber er hatte niemals das selbe starke Verlangen und die gleiche Leidenschaft gefühlt, die er jetzt fühlte, als sein unerwarteter und manchmal nervtötender menschliche Gefährte ihm zum ersten Mal diesen wundervollen Dienst erwies.

Richard mochte es an Erfahrung mangeln, aber er machte diesen Mangel an Erfahrung mit seinem Eifer und seiner Willigkeit, seinem Gefährten echtes Vergnügen zu bereiten mehr als wett. Germanus zitterte bald von der Anstrengung, sich zurückzuhalten und stöhnte, keuchte, als die Lust sich von seinem Schritt in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete.

Als Richard anhand der Laute voller Lust und Verlangen merkte, dass er es wohl irgendwie richtig machte, wurde er mutiger und bewegte den Kopf heftig an dem brettharten Schaft des Wraith-Schwanzes auf und ab, als er ihn jetzt so tief wie möglich in den Mund nahm. Sein Zähne schabten ab und zu über seine sensible Spitze und Richard war immer noch nicht in der Lage, ihn so tief zu schlucken, wie Germanus es vielleicht gerne gehabt hätte, aber Richard brachte ihn so schnell an den absoluten Rand seiner Selbstkontrolle, wie es noch niemand zuvor bei einem Blow-Job geschafft hatte.

Er wusste, dass er es nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde und alles, wozu er noch in der Lage war, war mit zusammengepressten Zähnen „Ich komme gleich!“ hervorzustoßen, bevor er den Punkt erreichte, an dem es kein Zurück mehr gab und sich alles in ihm vor Lust und Vergnügen zusammenzog.  
Er versuchte, Richards Kopf wegzuziehen, aber der Mensch überraschte ihn einmal mehr, als er sein zuckendes Glied so tief schluckte, wie es ihm möglich war, seine Hand fest um den harten Schaft legte und mit seiner eifrigen Zunge die nasse Spitze umschlängelte.

Germanus warf erneut den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß seine Hüften in die verführerische feuchte Wärme des willigen Mundes, schreiend und röhrend, als ein unglaublicher Orgasmus über ihn hinweg spülte und ihn beinahe ohnmächtig werden ließ. Er konnte nichts anderes tun, als seine Ekstase bis zur Neige auszukosten, als er seine heiße und herbe Erfüllung tief in die Kehle des Menschen schoss und als es nach einer Ewigkeit vorüber war fühlten sich seine Beine wie Gummi an und sein Körper zitterte immer noch unter den Wellen des sanften Nachglühens, die immer noch durch ihn hindurchströmten.

Er lag auf der Wiese am Rande des Teiches, keuchend und heftig nach Luft schnappend, unfähig auch nur den kleinen Finger zu bewegen und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Nach einem Augenblick kuschelte sich ein warmer, nasser Körper an ihn. Richard bettete seinen Kopf auf seine Brust und ließ seine Fingerspitzen sanft über seinen erhitzten Bauch gleiten, während er geduldig darauf wartete, dass er sich von seinem intensiven Höhepunkt erholte.

Als Germanus endlich in der Lage war, den Kopf ein wenig zu heben und seinen erstaunlichen Gefährten anzublicken, lächelte Richard ihn sehr selbstzufrieden an. „Das war fürs erste Mal gar nicht so schlecht, oder?“ Verlangte er zu wissen und Germanus knurrte ihn an, ein wenig verlegen darüber, dass er seine Selbstkontrolle so leicht verloren hatte.

Richard durchschaute ihn und lachte erfreut. „Nun komm schon, Junge! Erzähl mir nicht, Du hättest es nicht genossen. Du warst ja völlig außer Dir vor Lust. Ich muss zugeben, dass Du ein ziemlich leckerer Nachtisch warst“, neckte er ihn und leckte mit seiner Zunge auf eine sehr provozierende Art den letzten Tropfen der herben Erfüllung des Wraith ab und Germanus blinzelte überrascht, als er seinen Gefährten auf diese Weise reden hörte.

Richard hatte sich noch nie so benommen. Die Ereignisse der letzten Tage hatten den zivilen Leiter der Antikerstadt offensichtlich mehr verändert, als er zuerst geglaubt hatte. Germanus mochte diese Veränderung.

Er drehte sich um und nagelte den Menschen unter seinem schweren Körper fest, während er seinen Schritt an dem unerfüllten Verlangen seines Gefährten rieb. „Du bist ganz schön frech, Mensch“, knurrte er spielerisch, in der Hoffnung, Richard würde es nicht falsch verstehen. „Ich glaube, ich muss Dir eine Lektion erteilen, wie Du Dich mir gegenüber zu verhalten hast!“

Richard hatte es offenbar richtig verstanden, denn er kicherte vergnügt und zog Germanus' Kopf zu sich herunter, um ihn zu küssen. „Oh ja, mein Gefährte! Ich war frech und benötige eine ordentliche Lektion, um zu lernen Dir zu gefallen, also bitte lehre mich!“ Forderte er atemlos, als sie sich schwer atmend wieder voneinander lösten.

Germanus küsste ihn erneut, leidenschaftlich und zärtlich, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis die warme Luft mit dem Stöhnen und den Schreien ihrer Lust erfüllt war, mit geflüsterten Worten voller Sehnsucht und Leidenschaft von beiden, dem Wraith und seinem frechen menschlichen Gefährten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da ich keine Ahnung hatte, wie man ein Tier häutet, musste ich ein bisschen Recherche betreiben und fand im Internet eine Beschreibung, wie man einen Hasen häutet, deshalb sehen die Tierchen auf diesem Planeten wie Hasen aus. Ich denke, Ihr nehmt es mir nicht übel, dass ich den Teil mit dem Ausweiden übersprungen habe, ich wollte es nicht zu blutig und unapetittlich machen! :-)


	6. Weitergehen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard hat seine Überlebenskünste verfeinert und einige neue Dinge gelernt. Germanus hat festgestellt, dass viel mehr als nur der kultivierte Diplomat in seinem unerwarteten Gefährten steckt. Werden sie noch mehr neue Dinge entdecken und dazu lernen? Und wann werden sie weitergehen, um das Dorf zu erreichen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es tut mir leid, dass es diesmal so lange gedauert hat, aber ich habe letzte Woche die Gelegenheit genutzt, meine englischen Versionen ein bisschen vorzuschreiben, weil meine Beta etwas mehr Zeit hatte. Und die englischen Versionen brauchen eine Beta. Tja, und dann kam noch das 'wahre Leben' dazwischen und dann hat es mit den deutschen Kapiteln viel länger gedauert, als ich dachte. Dafür sind sie aber immer länger als die englischen.
> 
> In diesem Kapitel gibt es wieder etwas neues und eine wichtige Entdeckung am Schluß, also viel Spaß beim Lesen! Und wie immer ein dickes Dankeschön für Eure Treue und die vielen Hits und Kudos!

Richard wachte mit dem Gefühl auf, zwischen zwei starken Armen gefangen zu sein, die ihn auf eine sehr besitzergreifende Art umschlungen hielten und ihn beschützend eng an einen noch stärkeren Körper pressten. Richard war überrascht, als er feststellte, dass Germanus noch im Tiefschlaf lag, sein langsames und leises Atmen kaum hörbar, aber die sanfte, warme Atemluft des Wraith kitzelte sein Ohr im Rhythmus der Atemzüge.

Richards Blase meldete sich, aber er ignorierte den leichten Druck und lag einfach ganz still da, die Augen immer noch geschlossen, und schwelgte in dem Gefühl, so eng umschlungen gehalten zu werden. Er genoss den Frieden, den er dabei empfand und wünschte sich für einen kurzen Augenblick, für immer auf dieser Lichtung bleiben zu können.

Dann runzelte er über diesen ungewöhnlichen Wunsch die Stirn. Richard hatte noch nie den Wunsch verspürt, abgeschieden im Nirgendwo zu leben, er hatte die Hektik und laute Betriebsamkeit großer Städte mit ihren Kulturen, den Theatern, ihren Restaurants und den bunten zusammengewürfelten Menschenmengen zu schätzen gewusst. Er hatte die vielen Geschäfte zu schätzen gewusst und das Gefühl der Sicherheit, dass ihm das Wissen, dass immer ein Arzt in der Nähe war, falls er einen brauchen sollte, vermittelt hatte. Er hatte es gemocht, seine spärliche Freizeit mit Freunden oder Kollegen in einer netten Bar bei einer guten Flasche Wein oder Cognac zu verbringen und dabei über Politik, die Arbeit oder die letzte Aufführung in einem der großen Theater zu sprechen. Er hatte heimlich die schönen Frauen bewundert, die die gleichen Bars oder Clubs besuchten und hatte sich gewünscht, sie kennenzulernen und vielleicht sogar ihre Herzen zu gewinnen, und er hatte dabei stets sein verborgenes Verlangen für die attraktiven Männer, die auch dort zu finden waren, rigoros unterdrückt und sich verboten, diesem Verlangen nachzugeben.

Und jetzt lag er in einer provisorischen Unterkunft, die aus einem großen Busch konstruiert worden war, in den Armen eines sehr oft nervenden, manchmal verstörenden und immer sehr sturen, uralten männlichen Wraith-Germanen-Krieger und fühlte sich so zufrieden, sicher und glücklich, wie er sich noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben gefühlt hatte und wünschte sich, für immer hier bleiben zu können, anstatt so schnell wie möglich zum nächsten Stargate gelangen zu müssen. Er öffnete die Augen und blickte auf die cremig-weiße Haut der Arme, die ihn umfingen.

Das Cremeweiß der Wraith-Haut bildete einen schönen Kontrast zu seiner eigenen Haut, hell, wenn man sie nach menschlichen Gesichtspunkten beurteilte, aber wesentlich dunkler als der Hautton eines Wraith und mit einem rötlich-braunen Unterton statt des bläulichen, den Germanus' Haut zeigte. Richard war dankbar, dass Germanus nicht der 'grünliche' Typ Wraith war, weil sehr viele Wraith eine grünliche Haut besaßen und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er das bläuliche Cremeweiß viel lieber mochte.

Sie waren beide bekleidet, da Germanus darauf bestanden hatte, dass sie sich nach ihrem leidenschaftlichen Liebesspiel in der vergangenen Nacht wieder anzogen. Ihre leidenschaftlichen Begegnungen bestanden immer noch nur daraus, sich gegenseitig einen runter zu holen oder einander mit dem Mund zu befriedigen, aber sie waren wieder nackt gewesen und alles, was Richard danach hatte tun wollen, war, sich an seinen Gefährten zu kuscheln und einzuschlafen. Richard wusste natürlich, dass sein Gefährte recht hatte, da sie nicht wussten, was während ihrem Schlaf alles passieren mochte und es immer besser war, auf alles gut vorbereitet zu sein, aber gerade jetzt ließ ihn das Gefühl der Morgenlatte des schlafenden Wraith, die sich verführerisch an seinen Hintern presste, bedauern, dass sie nicht mehr nackt waren. Es war erstaunlich, dass männliche Wraith Morgenerektionen hatten wie Menschen, aber er war sehr dankbar dafür, dass er nicht der einzige war, dessen Männlichkeit jeden Morgen sichtbar die Hose ausbeulte.

Eine leichte Bewegung seines Gefährten riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und das tiefe Knurren eines halbwachen und sehr geilen Wraith kitzelte die empfindsame Haut an seiner Kehle. Die Morgenlatte wurde noch enger an ihn gepresst und rieb sich an seinem Hintern, was Richard ein Stöhnen entlockte. Klauen bewehrte Hände erforschten seine Brust und seinen Bauch und Richard bog den Kopf zur Seite, damit sein erregter Wraith-Germanen-Krieger besser an seinen verletzlichen Hals kam. Scharfe Zähne streiften über erhitztes Fleisch und Richard stöhnte noch einmal, dieses Mal allerdings vor Enttäuschung, weil seine Blase ganz energisch protestierte und ihm klar machte, dass er sich zuerst würde erleichtern müssen, bevor er ein weiteres Zusammensein mit seinem Gefährten genießen konnte.

„Ich muss zuerst pinkeln gehen“, stieß er hervor und Germanus knurrte verärgert und enttäuscht, ließ Richard aber ohne weiteren Protest los.

„Beeil Dich“, brummte er nur und Richard grinste sehr selbstzufrieden, weil es ein schönes Gefühl war, so begehrt zu werden, eine Erfahrung, die er noch nie zuvor gemacht hatte. „Natürlich, mein Gefährte, ich würde niemals auch nur daran denken, Dich warten zu lassen, wenn Deine Argumente so überzeugend sind, wie gerade jetzt“, erklärte er mit der sorgfältig einstudierten trockenen Ironie in der Stimme, während er seinen Hintern verführerisch an dem harten Wraith-Schwanz rieb. Er quietschte empört, als sein Gefährte ihm knurrend sanft auf den Hintern schlug und beeilte sich damit, auf die Füße und außer Reichweite der Klauenhand zu kommen, bevor er einen neuen Schlag auf den Hintern bekam.

Er hoppelte auf die andere Seite der Lichtung um sich hinter einem Busch mit dichten Ästen und Blättern zu erleichtern. Er wusste, dass er einen lächerlichen Anblick bot, aber er konnte seinen linken Fuß immer noch nicht richtig belasten, obwohl Germanus' zärtliche Pflege sein Wohlbefinden sehr verbessert hatte. Nachdem er sich um seine körperlichen Bedürfnisse gekümmert hatte, hoppelte er zu seinem Gefährten zurück, der sich die Wartezeit damit vertrieben hatte, seine Kleider auszuziehen und nun in all seiner erstaunlichen nackten Herrlichkeit auf der provisorischen Matratze lag, seine beeindruckende erregte Männlichkeit stolz in die Luft gereckt und die Arme bequem hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Sein dicker Zopf fiel ihm über die Schulter und lag auf der breiten Brust. Etliche zerzauste Strähnen hatten sich daraus gelöst und umrahmten sein schönes, männliches Gesicht. Für einen Moment stand Richard einfach nur da und erfreute sich an dem Anblick, bis sein Gefährte ungeduldig und genervt knurrte.

„Was ist los, Mensch? Komm gefälligst her, Du musst Dich hier um einige sehr wichtige Dinge kümmern!“ Befahl Germanus mit vor Verlangen und Not heiserer Stimme, obwohl er sich alle Mühe gab, spöttisch und ungerührt zu klingen. Die goldenen Katzenaugen klebten an seinem Schritt mit der sichtbaren Beule unter seinen Uniformhosen und Richard empfand auf einmal ein Gefühl der Macht, das er noch nie zuvor empfunden hatte. Dieser uralte und bedeutende Wraith-Commander begehrte ihn und er schaffte es tatsächlich, den starken und mächtigen Krieger in ein vor Verlangen bebendes Etwas zu verwandeln, das vor Lust und Begehren zitterte, keuchte und stöhnte, etwas, von dem er niemals geglaubt hatte, dass das passieren würde. Seine Frau hatte ihn nie auf diese Art angesehen mit Augen erfüllt von Lust und Leidenschaft, so wie ihn die goldenen Katzenaugen jetzt anblickten, mit einem Hunger, der ganz eindeutig nichts mit der Notwendigkeit des Wraith, sich nähren zu müssen zu tun hatten. Germanus wollte ihn, begehrte ihn, manchmal war es tatsächlich so einfach.

Er lächelte sehr selbstzufrieden und kroch zurück in ihre Unterkunft, um sich neben seinen Gefährten auf die überraschend weiche Matratze zu legen, die Germanus aus einem Bündel von dünnen Zweigen und Blättern gefertigt hatte, und auf der Richard viel besser geschlafen hatte, als in der Nacht zuvor auf dem harten Boden. Germanus drehte sich sofort zu ihm um und begann ihn auszuziehen, hastig und sehr zielstrebig. Richard versuchte, ihm zu helfen, aber Germanus brummte verärgert und stieß seine Hände zur Seite. Richard kicherte sehr erfreut und ließ sich von seinem Gefährten ausziehen, wobei er nur feststellte: „Zerreiß sie nicht. Ich möchte nicht nackt durch diese Wälder laufen müssen.“

Germanus schnaubte nur und schob die Hosen über seinen Hintern. „Selbstverständlich nicht, manchmal hast Du wirklich blödsinnige Ideen, Mensch. Du bist mein Gefährte und ich möchte nicht, dass Dich irgendjemand anderes nackt sieht, wenn wir das Dorf erreichen.“ Richard lachte und hob den Kopf und die Arme an, damit sein ungeduldiger Gefährte es einfacher hatte, ihm das T-Shirt über seinen erhitzten Oberkörper zu ziehen.

Als er endlich nackt war, glitt Germanus sofort zwischen seine Beine und nahm sein pochendes Glied in den Mund, um es so tief einzusaugen, dass es Richard ganz schwindlig wurde vor Lust und Begehren. Aber gerade, als er dachte, dass der Wraith ihn im nächsten Augenblick zum Höhepunkt bringen würde, ließ Germanus von seinem vor Lust schmerzenden Schwanz ab, der nun nass glänzte und Richard stöhnte frustriert.

„W-w-w-warum hast Du aufgehört, mein Gefährte? Ich war so nah dran! Mach bitte weiter!“ Beschwerte er sich mit einem Jammern.

„Ich habe andere Pläne“, stieß Germanus hervor und setzte sich rittlings auf seinen Gefährten, um sich auf den stolzen Beweis von Richards Männlichkeit hinabzusenken. Richard schluckte trocken, die Augen vor Überraschung weit aufgerissen, als er von dem Gefühl überwältigt wurde, dass die enge Hitze, die sein Glied langsam umschloss, bis sein brettharter Schaft ganz von ihr umgeben und tief in seinem Gefährten vergraben war, auslöste.

„Was machst Du denn da, Germanus?“ Stöhnte Richard, als er unbewusst den Rücken durchbog, weil die Gefühle, die Germanus' Enge als sie sich um sein pochendes Glied zusammenkrampfte, in ihm erweckten einfach zu köstlich waren. Germanus schnaubte mit trockener Belustigung, aber das leichte Zittern in seiner Stimme und seine vor Erregung erweiterten Pupillen vereitelten seinen Versuch, ein ungerührtes Gesicht zu machen.

„Du warst doch verheiratet, erzähl mir nicht, dass Du das noch nie zuvor gemacht hast, Richard!“ Stellte er ungläubig fest und hob seine nicht existierende Augenbraue erstaunt an. Er begann, sich an der harten Länge auf und ab zu bewegen und sich selbst dabei regelrecht wieder und wieder auf dem anderen Mann aufzuspießen.

Richard stöhnte und schnappte nach Luft, keuchte und stöhnte wieder, während er seine Hüften beinahe verzweifelt nach oben stieß und dabei seinen schmerzenden Knöchel, seinen Namen und ihre möglichst baldige Rückkehr nach Atlantis vergaß. „Natürlich habe ich das schon getan, aber niemals so, m-m-mit einem M-m-mann und ich habe niemals geglaubt, dass Du das für mich tun würdest!“ Stöhnte er mit vor Verlangen heiserer Stimme. „Ich dachte, Du würdest...!“

Germanus beugte sich runter, um ihn zu küssen und stemmte seine Hände neben Richards Kopf auf die Matratze, um sich schneller bewegen zu können. „Halt den Mund und stoß mich einfach, Mensch!“ Befahl er und seine Stimme war dabei genauso rau und heiser wie die von Richard. Richard grinste, gehorchte aber, bewegte seine Hüften und stieß in die wundervolle warme und feuchte Enge.  
Natürlich musste sein Gefährte immer noch die Befehle erteilen, und natürlich war er immer noch 'oben', obwohl er eigentlich 'unten' war. Aber Richard hatte keinerlei Beschwerden, er hatte diese Stellung immer gemocht und davon ganz abgesehen, war sie auch für seinen geschwollenen Knöchel besser. Er hätte auch gar nicht aufhören können, selbst, wenn er es gewollt hätte, was er natürlich nicht tat. Seine Hüften stießen beinahe wie von selbst in einem schnellen Rhythmus zu, um diese köstlichen Hitze und Enge noch besser zu spüren. Es fühlte sich so gut an, so verdammt gut, und es war so lange her, dass er das hier getan hatte.

Er grub seine Finger in Germanus' Hintern, um seinem unglaublichen Gefährten ein wenig Halt zu geben und es für sie beide einfacher zu machen, ihre Bewegungen aufeinander abzustimmen, während er fasziniert und voller Hingabe in das schöne, erhitzte Gesicht starrte. Germanus hatte den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen, seine Augen vor Vergnügen und Verlangen geschlossen und sein Gesicht war von Leidenschaft und Lust erfüllt. Er versuchte nicht, sein Vergnügen vor seinem Gefährten zu verbergen und zeigte ihm, dass ihr erstes richtiges Zusammensein ihm genauso viel Lust bereitete wie Richard.

Richard schluckte und war plötzlich nur noch von dem einzigen Wunsch beseelt, es für den Wraith noch lustvoller und erfüllender zu machen. Seine Frau hatte niemals so ausgesehen, wenn sie miteinander geschlafen hatten, sie hatte ihm nie gezeigt, ob er sie erregt oder befriedigt hatte. Er wusste, dass er es getan hatte, denn so unbedarft war er nun auch wieder nicht gewesen und sie war auch nicht die erste Frau gewesen, mit der er geschlafen hatte.

Er wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn eine Frau den Gipfel der Lust erreichte und er hatte es auch gemerkt, wann seine Frau versucht hatte, ihm etwas vorzuspielen und wann sie wirklich gekommen war. Er mochte vielleicht nicht so gutaussehend sein wie andere Männer, aber er hatte immer sein Bestes gegeben, um seinen Bettgefährtinnen Lust zu bereiten und sie völlig zu befriedigen und ihre Lust beinahe mehr genossen als seine eigene. Aber das Gesicht seiner Frau hatte fast immer unbeteiligt gewirkt und sie hatte die Laute ihrer Lust, wenn sie gekommen war, immer unterdrückt. Sie hatte ihm nie gesagt, warum sie das tat und nachdem er sie zwei oder dreimal vergeblich um eine Erklärung gebeten hatte, hatte er aufgehört, sie nach dem Warum zu fragen.

Germanus' Erregung und das Vergnügen, das er empfand, zu sehen und zu wissen, dass sein Gefährte keine Bedenken hatte, ihm seine Lust so deutlich zu zeigen, berührte ihn tief und er veränderte den Winkel und die Geschwindigkeit seiner Stöße, um herauszufinden, was seinem antiken Krieger das größte Vergnügen bereiten würde. Er schien den richtigen Punkt getroffen zu haben, weil Germanus auf einmal heftig erschauerte und heiser stöhnte. Richard bewegte sich weiter in diesem Rhythmus und löste seine Hand von der verschwitzten Pobacke, um mit ihr den feuchten und pochenden Schwanz zu liebkosen, der vor ihm auf und ab wippte. Die Spitze war schon ganz nass und der harte Schaft wurde unter seinem Griff noch härter.

Er war selbst dem Höhepunkt nahe, aber er hielt sich eisern zurück, damit sein wunderbarer Gefährte zuerst den Gipfel absoluter Ekstase erreichte. Richard wollte nichts mehr, als Germanus so sehr zu befriedigen, wie Germanus ihn befriedigt hatte, auch wenn es ihn seine ganze Beherrschung kostete. Gerade, als er dachte, dass er die süße Qual keine Sekunde länger aushalten würde, wurde Germanus steif über ihm und ein einziger erstickter Schrei voller Lust und Ekstase entschlüpfte seinen Lippen, bevor warme Nässe in cremigen Streifen eine halbe Ewigkeit lang über seine Finger und seinen Bauch spritzte.

Das Innere des Wraith zog sich um ihn zusammen und Richard ließ sich endlich gehen und folgte seinem Gefährten auf den Gipfel. Seine Welt zersprang in eine Million glitzernde Stücke, als er seinen eigenen Höhepunkt erreichte und seine gewaltige Erfüllung tief in den bebenden, zitternden und so willigen Körper pumpte und sein Samen von den rhythmischen Kontraktionen beinahe aufgesaugt wurde. Er hörte seinen eigenen ekstatischen Schrei in seinen Ohren klingen und er bäumte sich auf, die Augen immer noch auf den wundervollen Anblick über ihm gerichtet.

Genau in dem Augenblick, in dem er dachte, er würde durch die Gewalt seines Höhepunktes ohnmächtig werden, verebbte das schier unglaubliche Vergnügen zu den sanften warmen Wellen des Nachhalls, die vom Kopf bis zu den Zehen weich durch seinen ganzen Körper wogten und dann wurde auch Germanus schlaff über ihm und erdrückte ihn beinahe, als er über ihm zusammenbrach. Er lag schwer atmend auf ihm und wartete darauf, dass sich sein Atem und sein Herzschlag wieder beruhigte. Richard fühlte sein eigenes Herz in seiner Brust hämmern und er war so außer Atem, als ob er ein dreistündiges Tennis-Match hinter sich gebracht hätte.

Er schlang seine Arme um Germanus, satt und auf eine sehr angenehme Art und Weise, und Germanus schien sich genauso zu fühlen, denn er rutschte nach ein paar Sekunden vorsichtig zur Seite und drapierte sich wie eine große Katze um Richards warmen, verschwitzten Körper, ihm dabei gesättigt und zufrieden ins Ohr schnurrend. Er hob seine Klauenhand und kraulte Richards Haaransatz und seinen Nacken und Richard wünschte sich, auf die gleiche Art wie Germanus schnurren zu können, um ihm zu zeigen, wie sehr er es liebte, auf diese Weise liebkost zu werden. Stattdessen platzierte er sanfte Küsse auf die Haut, die er mit seinen Lippen erreichen konnte und das Schnurren wurde prompt lauter und glücklicher.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Du das wirklich getan hast“, wagte Richard schließlich zu sagen und Germanus lachte, wobei die weiche und warme Atemluft Richards Kehle kitzelte. „Warum nicht? Es hat Dir doch gefallen, oder nicht?“ Fragte er ehrlich amüsiert. Richard verbarg sein Gesicht in dem seidigen, jetzt ziemlich zerzausten Zopf, um seine roten Wangen zu verstecken. „Natürlich hat es mir gefallen“, murmelte er. „Aber Du bist ein starker und mächtiger Wraith Commander und ich dachte, dass Du vielleicht befürchtest, dass Dein Ruf darunter leiden könnte, wenn ich oben bin.“

Germanus lachte wieder. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann war immer noch ich derjenige, der oben war“, stellte er trocken fest. „Aber davon mal ganz abgesehen hängen mein Ruf und mein Ansehen nicht davon ab, dass ich immer derjenige bin, der 'oben' ist. Du warst nicht der erste, dem ich mich hingegeben habe und ich habe immer beide Erfahrungen genossen. Es scheint so, dass menschliche Männer damit mehr Probleme haben als männliche Wraith, und das scheint auch in der Milchstraße nicht anders als in der Pegasus-Galaxis zu sein.“

Zu seiner Überraschung fühlte Richard auf einmal einen scharfen Stich im Bauch – Eifersucht. Es war dumm, eifersüchtig zu sein, Germanus war mehrere tausend Jahre alt, natürlich hatte er vorher schon einen gewählten Gefährten gehabt. Sein Körper verkrampfte sich und er versuchte, von dem amüsierten Wraith abzurücken.

Germanus Arme schlangen sich fester um ihn, nicht willens, seinen verärgerten Gefährten loszulassen. „Warum bist Du eifersüchtig, Richard? Du hattest auch schon vor mir Sex!“ Fragte er spöttisch.

„Ja, aber Du warst mein erster _Mann_!“ Fauchte Richard verletzt und beschämt. „Und das weißt Du auch. Ich hatte noch niemals auf diese Art Sex mit einem Mann, weder 'unten', noch 'oben', und das hast Du verdammt noch mal auch gewusst! Es ist nicht nötig, dass Du mir jetzt erzählst, mit wie vielen gewählten Gefährten Du vor mir schon Sex hattest! Ich weiß sehr gut, dass ich nicht so gut und talentiert darin bin, meine Partner völlig zu befriedigen, daran musst Du mich nicht erst noch erinnern! Und ich bin nicht eifersüchtig!“ Zischte er, selbst über seine heftige Reaktion erstaunt. Er erwartete, dass Germanus wieder anfangen würde zu lachen, aber Germanus lachte nicht, sondern zog ihn einfach nur an sich und küsste ihn mit solcher Zärtlichkeit und Leidenschaft, dass er nach Luft schnappte, als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten.

„Ich habe kein Wort darüber verlauten lassen, dass ich vor Dir andere gewählte Gefährten hatte, Richard.“ Germanus legte seine Hand unter das Kinn des Menschen und hob es sanft an, um ihm in die Augen blicken zu können. „Wie Du vor einigen Tagen so vehement festgestellt hast, würde niemand, der auch nur einen Funken Verstand im Kopf hat, auch nur für eine Sekunde daran denken, eine solche Bindung mit mir einzugehen“, erwiderte er ironisch und ein wenig herausfordernd, aber der Ausdruck seiner Augen war zärtlich und verständnisvoll.

Richard biss sich auf die Lippen und errötete noch mehr. „Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte er heiser. „Ich war nur so wütend...“ Er verstummte, weil er nicht wusste, was er sonst noch sagen sollte.

Germanus lächelte. „Ich weiß, mein Gefährte. Ich war selbst auch wütend und habe deshalb Dinge gesagt, die ich ansonsten niemals gesagt hätte. Du musst Dich nicht entschuldigen und auch nicht eifersüchtig sein. Ich hatte vor Dir noch nie einen gewählten Gefährten, sondern nur persönliche Worshipper und es waren wirklich nicht so viele. Außerdem weiß ich auch nicht, warum Du denkst, dass Du kein Talent hast, mich zu befriedigen. Ich glaube doch, dass ich Dir sehr eindeutig gezeigt habe, wie viel Vergnügen Du mir bereitet und wie sehr Du mich befriedigt hast, mein Gefährte“, murmelte er und zog den Menschen, der steif und angespannt in seinen Armen lag an sich, um ihn erneut leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

Zuerst weigerte Richard sich, den Kuss zu erwidern, aber als Germanus an seiner Unterlippe knabberte, sie zwischen seine scharfen Zähne saugte und mit seiner Zunge über die sensible Haut glitt, schlang er seine Arme um Germanus und erwiderte den Kuss voller Sehnsucht und neu erwachter Erregung. Ihre Zungen spielten miteinander, erforschten gegenseitig das samtene Innere ihrer Münder und bald streichelten und liebkosten sie wieder die weiche Haut, die sie mit ihren Händen erreichen konnten und suchten nach neuen Wegen, einander neu zu entflammen.

Richard schob die verstörenden Gedanken an andere Männer, die in den Armen seines Gefährten lagen, in den hintersten Winkel seines Kopfes, nicht willens, sich dadurch von der erregenden nächsten Runde, die sie gestartet hatten, ablenken zu lassen. Darüber konnte er nachdenken, wenn sie wieder in Atlantis waren. Jetzt wollte er einfach nur die Gesellschaft seines erstaunlichen Wraith-Germanen genießen und ihr leidenschaftliches Liebesspiel, alles andere konnte warten, bis der Alltag sie wieder eingeholt hatte.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Germanus zog die letzten Lianen um den Rahmen fest, den er gebastelt hatte und trat einen Schritt zurück, um sein Werk kritisch zu beäugen.

Sein menschlicher Gefährte saß auf seinem breiten Ast und beobachtete ihn schweigend, während er an diesem Gestell arbeitete. Nach ihrem stürmischen Morgensex hatten sie ein Bad genommen und Richard hatte ihn danach überrascht, indem er einen weiteren kleinen 'Hasen', wie er die leckeren Tierchen, die Germanus für ihn jagte, um ihn mit Nahrung zu versorgen, ohne Anzeichen von Protest oder Widerwillen gehäutet und ausgeweidet hatte.

Es hätte perfekt sein können, wenn Richard Woolsey sich nicht zurückgezogen hätte, nicht körperlich, aber geistig.

Er war still und in sich gekehrt und gab nur einsilbige und zerstreute Antworten und Germanus hatte sich den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, was er getan haben könnte, um seinen Gefährten in diese schlechte Stimmung zu versetzen.

Sein Knöchel war immer noch leicht angeschwollen und Germanus wusste, dass Richard nicht dazu in der Lagen sein würde, einen strammen Marsch durch die Wildnis zu bewältigen. Da sie aber auch nicht länger hier bleiben konnten, hatte er sich dazu entschlossen, ein Gestell zu konstruieren, mit dem er Richard auf seinem Rücken tragen konnte. Germanus hatte nichts dagegen, seine Lebenskraft mit seinem Gefährten zu teilen, oder seine Verletzung auf diese Weise zu heilen, aber es war schon ein paar Wochen her, dass er sich genährt hatte, und er hatte keine Ahnung, was sie auf ihrem Weg zu dem Dorf noch alles erwarten würde. Er war zu vorsichtig und erfahren, um seine Stärke an eine zwar schmerzende, aber nicht lebensbedrohliche Verletzung zu verschwenden. Richard konnte wieder laufen, aber nicht allzu lange und Germanus konnte ihn in dem Gestell tragen, wenn Richard sich von dem Marsch erholen musste.

Des weiteren machte Germanus sich um den anderen Wraith Sorgen. Er hatte ein paar Mal versucht, seinen Geist telepathisch zu kontaktieren, aber da war nichts als Totenstille. Entweder war der Wraith bei dem Aufschlag getötet worden, oder er war schwer verletzt und bewusstlos und brauchte dringend Hilfe.

Davon ganz abgesehen war sich der Wraith auch sicher, dass Colonel Sheppard und ihr Oberbefehlshaber Commander Todd besorgt waren und alles tun würden, um sie zu finden, aber sie wussten ja nicht, auf welchem Planeten sie sich befanden und Germanus und Richard mussten so schnell wie möglich nach Atlantis zurückkehren.

Als er aufblickte, sah er, wie Richard das 'Sitzgestell' sowohl neugierig, als auch misstrauisch betrachtete.

„Glaubst Du wirklich, dass das Ding da mein Gewicht aushalten wird, ohne in seine Einzelteile auseinander zu brechen?“ Fragte sein Gefährte endlich unsicher.

„Ja, es ist stärker, als es aussieht und es ist zudem auch elastisch. Mach Dir keine Sorgen, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Du auf Deinen Hintern plumpst – ein sehr hübscher Hintern übrigens, wenn ich das so sagen darf“, antwortete Germanus, Richards Reaktion dabei scharf beobachtend.

Richard lächelte nur flüchtig und ein wenig kläglich. „Wenn Du das sagst.“ Er seufzte und Germanus runzelte die Stirn und verengte seine Augen.

„Was ist denn los, Richard?“ Verlangte er zu wissen, freundlich, aber mit genug Nachdruck in seiner dunklen Stimme, damit sein Gefährte begriff, dass er das Thema nicht auf sich beruhen lassen würde, bis er ihm die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

Richard zuckte die Schultern und blickte zu Boden, während er mit seinem gesunden Fuß im Gras scharrte. „Nichts ernstes. Ich möchte nur einfach diesen wundervollen Ort nicht schon wieder verlassen müssen“, murmelte er schließlich.

Germanus starrte ihn einen Moment lang fassungslos an. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass Richard das Gleiche fühlte wie er? Er lehnte den Rahmen an den nächsten Baum und kniete sich vor seinen Gefährten.

„Wir könnten eines Tages hierher zurückkommen und hier ein paar nette Ferientage verbringen“, antwortete er und streichelte Richards stoppelige Wange. Er hatte ihn am Vortag mit seinem Messer rasiert, aber die Bartstoppeln waren natürlich während der letzten Stunden wieder gewachsen. Richard liebte das Gefühl von Richards Bartstoppeln, die sanft über seine weiche Haut schabten und er würde ihn nicht so schnell wieder rasieren, weil er außerdem den abenteuerlichen und etwas verwegenen Look, den sie Richard verliehen, mochte. Richard war auf diese Art mehr der Mann, den er sonst hinter seinem diplomatischen und kultivierten Gebaren zu verstecken versuchte.

„Du glaubst wirklich, dass Du diesen Ort hier wiederfinden würdest?“ Fragte Richard erstaunt.

„Natürlich, Richard. Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, hier noch einmal einige Zeit mit Dir zu verbringen“, erwiderte Germanus zärtlich. „Aber jetzt müssen wir aufbrechen und versuchen, das Dorf so schnell wie möglich zu erreichen, Richard.“

Einen Augenblick lang betrachtete Richard ihn eindringlich und nachdenklich, aber dann stand er langsam auf und nickte mit dem Kopf. „Ich weiß, Germanus. Ich bin bereit. Lass uns gehen.“

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sie waren seit ungefähr vier Stunden unterwegs und Richard war mindestens zwei Stunden lang selbst gelaufen, aber nach der ersten Stunde hatte er zu hinken begonnen und als es immer schlimmer geworden war, hatte er endlich nachgegeben und zugelassen, dass Germanus ihn in der 'Sitztrage' auf dem Rücken trug. Er hatte sich hineingesetzt und seine Arme um Germanus breite Schultern geschlungen und sich tragen lassen, ohne noch einmal zu widersprechen.

Nach einiger Zeit war sein Kopf auf Germanus Nacken gefallen und Germanus hatte gelächelt, als er begriffen hatte, dass sein wunderbarer Gefährte eingeschlafen war. Er marschierte in seinem üblichen schnellen und gleichmäßigen Schritttempo und orientierte sich ab und zu an den Vögeln, den verschiedenen Gerüchen und dem Stand der Sonne.

Vor ungefähr einer Stunde hatte irgendetwas seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen und er fühlte sich von der Präsenz von etwas Seltsamen angezogen, das irgendwo vor ihnen in den dunklen Wäldern lauerte, ungefähr in der Mitte zwischen ihrer jetzigen Position und dem Dorf, das sie erreichen wollten. Er marschierte unwillkürlich schneller, um herauszufinden, was sich da in seinen Geist geschlichen hatte und nach ihm rief wie der verführerische Gesang der Sirenen.

Er marschierte noch eine weitere Stunde, mit Richard auf dem Rücken, der sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte und leise im Rhythmus seiner Schritte schnarchte, und Germanus genoss ihre Nähe und das Vertrauen, das Richard ihm unbewusst dadurch schenkte, dass er in dem Sitzgestell auf Germanus Rücken geschnallt schlief.

Als er endlich einen großen, mit Bäumen und Büschen überwucherten Hügel erreichte, blieb er abrupt stehen und riss Richard damit aus seinem Schlummer. Germanus stand einfach nur da und starrte den regelmäßig geformten Hügel vor ihm an; und jetzt begriff er auch, was nach ihm gerufen hatte.

Richard hob den Kopf von seinem Rücken, gähnte und fragte mit heiserer und noch schläfriger Stimme: „Was ist los, Germanus? Warum hast Du angehalten?“

Germanus griff nach Richards Hand und zog sie eng um seine Brust, um sie verwirrt und fassungslos zu drücken.

„Sieh Dir den Hügel an, Richard“, forderte er aufgeregt.

„Was ist an diesem Hügel denn so besonders?“ Fragte Richard zurück, der keine Ahnung hatte, was an dem Hügel so sehr die Aufmerksamkeit des Wraith fesselte.

„Der Hügel ist kein gewöhnlicher Hügel. Es ist ein großes Basis-Schiff, ein sehr, sehr altes Basis-Schiff. Es hat während unserem Marsch nach mir gerufen und mich hierher geführt. Es muss eines der ältesten noch existierenden Basis-Schiffe sein und es muss seit Jahrtausenden hier liegen.“


	7. Heimkehr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germanus und Richard sind auf dem Weg zu der Siedlung und Colonel Sheppard und Commander Todd sind auf dem Weg zu ihnen, da sie durch die Siedler jetzt wissen, wo die beiden sind. Auf dem Planeten gibt es aber noch etwas oder vielleicht auch jemanden, der darauf wartet, entdeckt zu werden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es hat wieder ein wenig länger gedauert, weil ich für meine liebe Beta wieder mal vorgeschrieben habe, aber ich werde als nächstes auch Evans und Sandros Kapitel posten, versprochen. Germanus und Richard werden leider noch ein wenig leiden müssen, ihre Rückkehr wird nicht so glücklich, wie die beiden das vermutlich erwartet haben und Germanus ist ziemlich sauer auf mich...
> 
> Ich hoffe, Ihr habt wie immer Spaß beim Lesen und leidet am Ende ein klein wenig mit den beiden Jungs!

Kapitel 7: Heimkehr

Richard verlagerte sein Gewicht in seinem Sitzgestell, um den Hügel besser betrachten zu können, aber alles, was er erkennen konnte, war ein regelmäßiger Hügel, der mit Büschen und Bäumen bewachsen war.

„Bist Du Dir sicher?“ Fragte er verwirrt, weil er sich nicht ganz im Klaren darüber war, ob Germanus gerade einen Scherz gemacht hatte. Aber die Spannung in Germanus' Rücken, der sich eng gegen seine Brust und seinen Bauch schmiegte, vermittelte ihm eindeutig das Gefühl, dass Germanus wirklich aufgeregt war und Richard war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ein so alter und erfahrener Wraith Commander wie Germanus einer war, ein Basis-Schiff erkennen konnte, wenn es direkt vor ihm lag.

„Ja, Richard, ich bin mir sicher. Ich kann es in meinem Kopf spüren“, erwiderte Germanus rau. Er trat dichter an das Basis-Schiff heran, aber dann stoppte er abrupt. „Warum gehst Du nicht weiter?“ Richard bewegte sich unruhig in seinem Sitz, weil er auf einmal den starken Drang verspürte, dieses Basis-Schiff zu erforschen. Er wusste nicht, ob ihn das Basis-Schiff selbst anlockte, oder ob einfach der starke Wunsch seines Gefährten, diesen unbekannten und verlockenden Ort, der da vor ihnen ausgebreitet lag, ihn diesen Drang in ihm hervorrief, aber er sehnte sich plötzlich danach, dort hinein zu gehen und durch die leeren Gänge zu wandern, die nur darauf zu warten schienen, dass sie wieder mit Leben erfüllt wurden.

Germanus spannte sich noch mehr an. „Du kannst es auch spüren, richtig?“ Fragte er, aber es war eigentlich keine richtige Frage. Richard blinzelte. „Oh, ich weiß nicht. Ich verspüre einfach nur den Drang, durch die Hallen dieses – Hügels zu wandern...“ Sann Richard nachdenklich und Germanus nickte mit dem Kopf. „Ja, diesen Drang verspüre ich auch“, antwortete er langsam. Er entfernte sich wieder von dem Hügel und Richard runzelte enttäuscht die Stirn.

„Was tust Du denn da, Germanus? Ich will dorthin!“ Beschwerte er sich.

„Ja, mein Gefährte, ich weiß. Und das ist auch genau der Grund, warum wir nicht dorthin gehen werden! Du bist mein Gefährte und Du bist verletzt. Wir kennen dieses Basis-Schiff nicht, und es könnte sich als gefährlich erweisen, dorthin zu gehen und es zu erforschen. Ich habe außer meinen Messern keine Waffe bei mir und obwohl ich kein anderes Lebewesen wahrnehmen kann, kann ich trotzdem nicht sicher sein, ob sich irgendein anderes Wesen in diesem Schiff versteckt und auf uns lauert. Ich würde Dich niemals wissentlich einer Gefahr aussetzen, Richard. Wir werden zurückkommen und es erforschen, wenn wir die richtige Ausrüstung und vor allem ein ganzes Team bei uns haben. Ich werde nichts unternehmen, was für sich für Dich als gefährlich herausstellen könnte!“

Richard wollte schon erneut protestieren, aber dann schloss er den Mund wieder, gerührt von der Sorge seines Gefährten um ihn. Er fühlte zwar immer noch das heftige Verlangen, das alte Basis-Schiff zu erforschen, aber er unterdrückte diesen Wunsch rigoros und sein normalerweise logisches, zurückhaltendes und vorsichtiges Naturell half ihm dabei, gegen diesen Drang anzukämpfen.

Er schlang seine Arme um Germanus breite Brust und schmiegte sein Gesicht gegen Germanus' Nacken. Germanus schnurrte erfreut und drehte sich um, um sich von dem Basis-Schiff zu entfernen, das nach ihnen zu rufen schien, und weiter in Richtung des Dorfes zu marschieren.

Zuerst waren seine Schritte langsam und unsicher und Richard konnte deutlich sehen, dass Germanus viel größere Probleme damit hatte, gegen seinen eigenen Wunsch anzukämpfen, sich wieder umzudrehen und zu dem Basis-Schiff zurückzueilen, das ihn zu sich herlocken wollte.  
Er küsste seinen Hals und lehnte sich schwer gegen ihn, um ihn an seinen eigenen angeschlagenen Zustand zu erinnern und das schien Germanus tatsächlich zu helfen, das und vermutlich auch die wachsende Distanz zu dem Hügel, der eigentlich ja kein Hügel, sondern etwas völlig anderes war, denn Germanus' Schritte wurden fester und schneller, je weiter sie sich von dem Basis-Schiff entfernten.

Der alte Germanen-Wraith-Commander marschierte eine ganze Weile stumm durch die Wildnis, mit Richard an seinem Rücken festgebunden und als Richard fühlte, wie sein Gefährte sich entspannte, drehte er den Kopf, um einen kurzen Blick zurück zu werfen. Sie mussten das Basis-Schiff weit hinter sich gelassen haben, denn alles, was er sehen konnte, waren dichtes Buschwerk, große Bäume und einen mehr oder weniger ebenen Boden. Er kuschelte sich eng an seinen Gefährten und schloss die Augen wieder, um sich von den sanften, schaukelnden Bewegungen seines Gefährten erneut in den Schlaf wiegen zu lassen, noch einen sanften Kuss auf die weiche, duftende fahl-bläuliche Haut des Nackens drückend, bevor er einschlummerte.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

_Sie hatte so lange gewartet. Sie hatte die Jahrtausende vorüberziehen 'sehen' und gefühlt, wie die Natur ihren angestammten Platz zurückeroberte und Gras, Büsche und Bäume auf ihr wachsen ließ._

_Sie hatte so unendlich lange gewartet und mit einer schier unerschöpflichen Geduld, die kein anderes Wesen jemals hätte aufbringen können, darauf vertrauend, dass sie schließlich jemanden finden würde, der würdig genug war, ihr wieder zu dienen._

_Es schien ganz so, als ob ihre Geduld endlich belohnt werden sollte. Die beiden Wesen, einer von ihnen ein starker und sicher auch würdiger Commander, das andere Wesen ein überraschend starker und sehr ungewöhnlicher Mensch, hatten ihren Lockruf vernommen, aber sie waren nicht die, auf die sie gewartet hatte, und so hatte sie sie mit der Gewissheit wieder aus ihrem Bann befreit, dass sie wiederkommen und dann andere mitbringen würden, hoffentlich auch die eine Person, die stark und würdig genug sein würde, um ihr Schicksal zu erfüllen._

_Während der Jahrtausende, die an ihr vorübergezogen waren, hatte sie so manche Lebewesen davon abgehalten, ihr zu nahe zu kommen, in dem Bewusstsein, dass es weder die richtigen Wesen waren, noch die richtige Zeit, um entdeckt zu werden, aber als sie die Anwesenheit dieses besonderen Paares bemerkt hatte, hatte sie gewusst, dass sie ihre Präsenz verraten und sie zu ihr locken musste. Sie waren nicht diejenigen, die dazu bestimmt waren, ihr Schicksal zu erfüllen, sie brauchte dazu jemand anderen, und nach dem zu urteilen, was sie ihren Gedanken und Gefühlen entnommen hatte, wurden diese beiden woanders gebraucht, aber sie war sich jetzt sicher, dass sie nicht mehr lange warten musste, bis die eine Person sie finden würde, auf die sie so lange gewartet hatte._

_Wenn sie dazu fähig gewesen wäre zu lächeln, hätte sie jetzt gelächelt. Dieses ungleiche Paar hatte sie herrlich amüsiert. Sie waren einander sehr zugetan, aber irgendwelche lächerliche Bedenken und Unsicherheiten hielten sie davon ab, sich ihre tiefen Gefühle einzugestehen und wahre Gefährten zu werden. Zuerst war sie fest entschlossen gewesen, sie noch näher an sich heranzulocken, aber als sie begriffen hatte, wie sehr der kraftvolle Commander gegen ihren Lockruf ankämpfte, weil er sich so sehr um seinen gewählten Gefährten sorgte, hatte sie beschlossen, ihn aus ihrem Bann zu erlösen, nicht vollständig, nur soviel, dass sie ihren freien Willen zurückerlangten und in der Lage waren frei zu entscheiden, ob sie bleiben oder gehen wollten._

_Sie wussten es noch nicht, und sie hätten es ihr vermutlich auch nicht geglaubt, wenn sie es ihnen jetzt gesagt hätte, aber sie waren füreinander bestimmt und auch dafür, eine wichtige Rolle in der Zukunft der gesamten Pegasus-Galaxis zu spielen. Sie beobachtete, wie die beiden sich immer weiter von ihr entfernten und ihre Gedanken schenkten ihnen ein Lächeln und wisperten ihnen einen sanften Abschiedsgruß zu, bevor sie sich zurückzog, um erneut mit dem Warten zu beginnen, diesmal in der Gewissheit, dass das Warten bald ein Ende haben würde._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Richard wachte zum zweiten Mal auf, als Germanus sein Sitzgestell vorsichtig auf dem Boden absetzte. Es war inzwischen dunkel und Richard musste einige Male blinzeln, um seine Sicht zu klären und seine Umgebung erkennen zu können. Er wartete darauf, dass Germanus ihm aus dem Gestell half, immer noch müde und erschöpft, obwohl er etliche Stunden geschlafen haben musste.

„Werden wir hier über Nacht bleiben?“ Fragte er mit heiserer und schläfriger Stimme.

„Nein. Sie sind auf dem Weg zu uns. Der oberste Commander und Colonel Sheppard sind mit einem Team auf dem Weg zu uns und wenn sie die Geschwindigkeit beibehalten, werden wir uns in ungefähr einer halben Stunde treffen. Zwei meiner Offiziere sind auch bei ihnen und ich habe seit ungefähr einer Stunde ständigen Kontakt mit ihnen, um sie zu uns zu führen. Ich dachte, dass Du Dich vermutlich wohler fühlen würdest, wenn niemand davon erfährt, wie ich Dich getragen habe, Richard“, erwiderte Germanus sanft und Richard lächelte ihn daraufhin dankbar an.

„Da hast Du recht. Ich schäme mich natürlich nicht dafür, aber ich weiß nicht, wie die anderen Expeditionsmitglieder in Atlantis sich mir gegenüber in der Zukunft verhalten würden, und es würde sicher kein Geheimnis bleiben. Menschen können sehr grausam sein, wenn es um solche Dinge geht. Ich glaube nicht, dass Du solches Verhalten kennst, aber als der zivile Leiter von Atlantis muss ich sehr auf meinen Ruf bedacht sein.“

Germanus nickte. „Ich weiß, Richard. Deshalb denke ich auch, dass es das Beste ist, wenn Du den restlichen Weg zu Fuß läufst. Wir werden langsam gehen und es ist auch nicht mehr so weit.“

Er zögerte, aber dann legte er die Hand unter Richards Kinn und hob sanft seinen Kopf an. „Sie wissen von unserer Verbindung. Die Dorfbewohner haben nach dem Absturz des Darts den jungen Commander gefunden und nach Atlantis gebracht. Deshalb wusste Colonel Sheppard, wo sie nach uns suchen mussten.“

Richard schluckte. „Es ist in Ordnung, mein Gefährte. Ich vermute, dass sie es sowieso sofort herausgefunden hätten. Du sagst, dass Euer Oberbefehlshaber und zwei Deiner Offiziere bei dem Team sind, deshalb werden sie es wahrscheinlich sofort riechen, wenn wir auf sie treffen.“

Germanus betrachtete ihn eine Weile, bevor er ihn dicht an seinen Körper zog, um ihn zu küssen. Es war ein überraschend zärtlicher Kuss voller Sehnsucht und Richard schlang seine Arme um Germanus' Hals und erwiderte den Kuss seines ungewöhnlichen 'germanischen Wraith-Gefährten' mit der gleichen Sehnsucht und Leidenschaft. Sie küssten sich, bis sie sich schließlich voneinander lösen mussten, um nach Luft zu schnappen. Germanus zog ihn in eine innige Umarmung und hielt ihn einfach für eine Weile so fest.

Richard schloss die Augen, erfreute sich an ihrer Nähe und Germanus' verführerischem Duft und wünschte sich, dass sie noch mehr Zeit füreinander hätten. Ihre Beziehung war immer so neu und zerbrechlich und er war noch nicht bereit dafür, sich mit anderen auseinanderzusetzen, die ihn über seinen Gefährten und seine Gefühle ausfragen würden, und dafür beobachtet zu werden und sich um die alltäglichen Dinge in 'seiner' Stadt kümmern zu müssen, nicht nach den Ereignissen der letzten Tage, die sein Leben in einer so gewichtigen Weise verändert hatten.

Germanus schien ähnlich zu fühlen, denn er zog ihn unbewusst noch näher an sich und hielt ihn zugleich beschützend und besitzergreifend an sich gedrückt. Er wiegte ihn sanft und drückte ab und zu sanfte Küsse auf seine Halbglatze.

Aber der Augenblick des Friedens und wortlosen Verstehens ging vorüber und Germanus löste sich schließlich von ihm, um ihn an seinen Armen zu fassen und anzublicken. „Ich habe ihnen 'erzählt', dass Du abgesehen von Deinem Knöchel unverletzt bist, dass Du aber einige Zeit zur Erholung benötigst, bevor Du Dich um irgendetwas kümmern kannst.“

Richard nickte schweigend, unfähig zu sprechen, weil er einen dicken Kloß im Hals fühlte. Germanus streichelte seine stoppelige Wange und küsste ihn flüchtig auf die Lippen. Dann drehte er sich um und begann durch die nächtliche Stille zu marschieren, während Richard ihm mit starrem Blick folgte und gegen die ungewohnte Nässe in seinen Augen kämpfte.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Sie hatten das Rettungsteam eine halbe Stunde, nachdem Germanus sein Sitzgestell auf dem Boden abgesetzt hatte, getroffen und Richard war sehr dankbar dafür, dass Colonel Sheppard und der oberste Commander sich professionell verhielten und ihn nicht in der gleichen Minute, in der sie ihn gefunden hatten, mit Fragen bestürmten. Sie hatten zwei Offiziere von Germanus' Basis-Schiff und sechs Marines mitgenommen, da der Anführer des Dorfes, Argon, ihnen von etwas 'Gefährlichem' in den Wäldern berichtet hatte und sie hatten außerdem eine Trage mitgenommen, für den Fall, dass sie Richard zurücktragen müssten.

Richard hatte beschlossen, so lange wie möglich zu Fuß zu laufen und jetzt waren sie auf dem Weg zurück in die Siedlung und letztendlich in die Antikerstadt.

Germanus lief neben ihm her und unterstützte ihn, wann immer er wegen seinem schmerzenden Knöchel, der Dunkelheit oder dem unebenen Boden eine helfende Hand brauchte, aber er hatte sich emotional zurückgezogen und Richard fühlte sich viel unsicherer, als er zugeben wollte.  
Davon einmal ganz abgesehen, konnte er auch noch die Augen von Germanus' Offizieren fühlen, die ein Loch in seinen Rücken zu brennen schienen.

Er hatte immer gewusst, dass Germanus' gesamte Crew ihren Commander zutiefst verehrte und er konnte an ihrem zwar höflichen, aber sehr zurückhaltenden und leicht verärgerten Verhalten erkennen, dass ihnen der Gedanke daran, dass der zivile Leiter der Antikerstadt jetzt der gewählte Gefährte ihres angebeteten Commanders war, zutiefst zuwider war.

Natürlich entgingen ihm auch die versteckten Seitenblicke nicht, die die sechs Marines ihm immer dann zuwarfen, wenn sie dachten, dass er es nicht sehen würde. Sie sagten nichts, aber ihre ungläubige Neugier war unübersehbar. Die Einzigen, die ihn so behandelten, als ob nichts geschehen wäre, waren Colonel Sheppard und der oberste Commander, Todd. Sie hatten seinen Knöchel untersucht und ihn nach anderen Verletzungen gefragt, aber ansonsten hatten sie nichts weiter gesagt und nur noch ihre Erleichterung über seine und Germanus' wohlbehaltene Rückkehr zum Ausdruck gebracht.

Colonel Sheppard hatte ihn über die letzten Vorkommnisse in der Stadt informiert, und dass Major Lorne und Commander Alexandros vor zwei Tagen von der Erde heimgekehrt waren, aber dass es nichts so dringendes gab, das nicht warten konnte, bis er genügend Zeit für sich selbst und zum Erholen gehabt hatte, nach einer gründlichen Untersuchung auf der Krankenstation natürlich.

Er stolperte leicht und Germanus' Hand war sofort da, still aber Sicherheit vermittelnd, um ihn zu unterstützen und vor dem Fallen oder einer weiteren Verletzung seines Knöchels zu bewahren. Colonel Sheppard drehte sich um, um nach ihm zu sehen. „Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie sich nicht auf die Trage legen wollen, Richard?“ Fragte er freundlich, dabei Richards Vornamen benutzend. Sie hatten während der letzten Jahre ein stilles Verständnis füreinander entwickelt und manchmal, wenn sie nicht im Dienst waren oder wenn sie sich in speziellen Situationen befanden, nannten sie sich bei ihren Vornamen. Richard hatte einige Zeit gebraucht, um sich daran zu gewöhnen, aber er hatte den militärischen Leiter von Atlantis auch nicht die ganze Zeit mit seinem Titel anreden wollen und ihn einfach 'Sheppard' zu nennen, wie Dr. McKay oder Colonel Mitchell das auf ihre lässige und vertraute Art taten, war nicht seine Art.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, während er die eindringlichen Blicke der Wraith auf seinem Rücken spürte. „Nein danke, John. Es ist alles in Ordnung“, versicherte er dem verantwortlichen Offizier der Antikerstadt und John nickte zögernd.

Sie wanderten weiter und bahnten sich langsam, aber unaufhaltsam ihren Weg zurück zur Zivilisation, während Richards Herz immer noch auf der wundervollen Lichtung mit dem murmelnden Bach, dem munteren Vogelgezwitscher und dem nahen Teich verweilte und sich nach etwas sehnte, das er nicht haben konnte. Germanus Klauenhand streichelte flüchtig seinen Hals und Richard wünschte sich nichts mehr, als nach der Hand seines Gefährten zu greifen und sie festzuhalten, aber er unterdrückte diesen Wunsch sofort rigoros. Ihre kurzen Ferien waren vorüber und er musste jetzt lernen, die Dinge, die er nicht ändern konnte zu akzeptieren, etwas, das ihm früher immer sehr schnell gelungen und leicht gefallen war. Das war allerdings zu einem Zeitpunkt gewesen, bevor ein ungewöhnlicher 'Germanen-Wraith-Commander' sein Herz gestohlen hatte. Jetzt sehnte er sich mit aller Macht danach, dass sein Gefährte ihn genauso sehr liebte wie er Germanus liebte.

Ja, er liebte Germanus, den aufbrausenden, nervigen und sturköpfigen ungewöhnlichen alten Wraith-Commander. Germanus war all das, aber er war auch aufrichtig und vertrauenswürdig, zärtlich, fürsorglich und leidenschaftlich. Er war all das, was Richard niemals sein würde und alles, wonach Richard sich, ohne es selbst zu wissen, gesehnt hatte und Richard liebte seinen Gefährten mehr, als er jemals jemanden geliebt hatte und mehr als er jemals geglaubt hatte, jemanden lieben zu können.

Richard wanderte an der Seite seiner großen Liebe durch die Dunkelheit und die Erkenntnis über die Tiefe seiner Gefühle ließ seine Augen feucht werden und zauberte ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Das Wichtigste im Leben war es nicht, geliebt zu werden, sondern selbst so sehr lieben zu können, wie er seinen Gefährten liebte und vielleicht bestand ja die geringe Chance, dass Germanus ihn eines Tages ebenfalls lieben würde, er musste einfach nur fest daran glauben.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Richard verließ nach seinem Besuch dort die Krankenstation, tief in seine Gedanken versunken. Er war froh gewesen, als er gesehen hatte, dass Carson Beckett ihn untersuchen würde. Nicht, dass er Dr. Keller-McKay nicht mochte. Sie war eine sehr begabte Ärztin und eigentlich hatte er sie am Anfang besser gekannt als den Arzt, der als erster die Krankenstation von Atlantis geleitet hatte und sie war außerdem eine wunderbare Frau und Mutter. Aber das war auch der Grund dafür, dass er froh gewesen war, als er gesehen hatte, dass ihm der warmherzige schottische Arzt die Tür öffnete, weil er seine Gefühle und seine Verwirrung nicht einer Frau gegenüber äußern wollte.

Carson hatte ihn einfach nur angelächelt und ihn nach seinem Knöchel gefragt. Er hatte Germanus Behandlung gelobt und ihm versichert, dass er es nicht hätte besser machen können und dass er es befürwortete, dass der alte Commander ihn nicht mit der Gabe des Lebens geheilt hatte.

Nachdem er sich um seinen Knöchel gekümmert hatte, hatte der Arzt ihn eine Zeit lang gemustert und ihn schließlich gefragt, ob er noch an anderen Stellen untersucht werden musste. Richard war dunkelrot angelaufen, aber er hatte Dr. Beckett fest in die Augen geblickt und ihm versichert, dass es ihm sehr gut ging und dass Germanus nichts gegen seinen Willen getan hatte. Carson hatte nur genickt und es dabei belassen, ihn aber darum gebeten, ihn aufzusuchen, falls er seine Meinung ändern sollte. Er hatte ihm einige Schmerzmittel für seinen Knöchel gegeben, da Richards Fuß nach dem langen Marsch wieder zu schmerzen begonnen hatte und dann hatte der Doktor angeordnet, dass er sich in seinem Quartier ausruhen und drei Tage lang eine Auszeit nehmen solle.  
Er hatte nicht von ihm verlangt, dass er die Nacht in der Krankenstation verbringen sollte und als er Richards dankbaren Blick bemerkt hatte, hatte Carson gelächelt. „Es ist in Ordnung, Richard. Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie hier bleiben müssen. Sie sehen ein bisschen zerzaust aus, aber das steht Ihnen eigentlich sehr gut und ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie in Ihrem Quartier mehr Ruhe finden werden, als hier in der Krankenstation. Aber rufen Sie mich, sollte sich das irgendwie ändern“, hatte der Arzt nur gesagt und Richard hatte ihm dieses Versprechen gegeben und war dann gegangen.

Jetzt war er auf dem Weg zu seinem Quartier, in der Hoffnung, dass Germanus später tatsächlich zu ihm kommen würde, so wie er es ihm versprochen hatte.  
Er hatte ihn nach ihrer Ankunft in Atlantis allein gelassen, um für ein paar Stunden auf seinem Basis-Schiff nach dem Rechten zu sehen, aber er hatte ihm versprochen zurückzukommen und ihn später aufzusuchen. Germanus wollte außerdem noch mit dem jungen Commander sprechen, der sie zu dem Planeten geflogen und dabei beinahe sein Leben verloren hatte. Sein Basis-Schiff war auf dem Weg nach Atlantis, aber es war schwer beschädigt und Todd hatte beschlossen, Commander Leandros mit seinem Schiff dem beschädigten Basis-Schiff entgegen zu senden, damit er die erschöpfte Crew an Bord nehmen konnte. Die Crew des jungen Commanders war ausgehungert und sie waren viel zu wenige, um sich um die dringend notwendigen Reparaturen zu kümmern. Richard war tief berührt davon, wie sehr Todd sich um die verzweifelten Wraith kümmerte und als er gehört hatte, was der Dorfvorsteher getan hatte, um das Leben des jungen Commanders zu retten, hatte er sich dazu entschlossen, das Dorf innerhalb der nächsten Tage zu besuchen und Argon persönlich zu danken.

Er trat auf den Balkon, an dem er gerade vorbeikam und lehnte sich gegen das Geländer, zu verwirrt, um gleich sein Quartier aufzusuchen. Vielleicht würde es ihm helfen, hier eine Zeit lang zu stehen und auf das Meer hinaus zu blicken. Er würde natürlich auch mit dem jungen Commander sprechen. Raven hatte ihn unter seine Fittiche genommen und auf sein eigenes Basis-Schiff gebracht, wo er auf die Ankunft seiner Crew warten sollte. Cameron hatte ihm auch schon einen Namen gegeben: Valentinus – der Starke.

Richard lächelte und sah auf die See, die vor ihm im Licht der untergehenden Sonne wie ein dunkelroter Teppich ausgebreitet lag, tief in Gedanken versunken. Als er plötzlich ein leises Geräusch hinter sich hörte, drehte er sich um und sah einen der beiden Offiziere von Germanus' Basis-Schiff im Eingang stehen. Der Wraith starrte ihn mit ausdrucksloser Miene, aber einem gefährlichen Funkeln in den gelben Augen an.

Richard spannte sich an, unsicher, was er jetzt tun sollte. Er glaubte zwar nicht, dass der Wraith versuchen würde, ihn hier in der Stadt anzugreifen, aber es war auch klar, dass er nicht auf eine nette Plauderei aus war, wenn man den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Außerirdischen berücksichtigte. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, als der junge Offizier auch schon die Zähne bleckte.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe, Mensch! Du bist es nicht wert, sein gewählter Gefährte zu sein, niemals! Du bist weder schön, noch stark oder tapfer und Du wirst niemals dazu fähig sein, an seiner Seite zu stehen und ihm das zu geben, was er wirklich braucht! Wenn Du es richtig machen willst, dann sag ihm, dass Du ihn nicht willst. Er mag jetzt vielleicht denken, dass er keine andere Wahl hat, so ehrenvoll, aufrichtig und großzügig, wie mein Commander nun mal ist, aber er hat Dich nie gemocht! Er hat Dich sogar verabscheut, also lass ihn gefälligst in Ruhe, Mensch! Gib ihm die Chance, einen Gefährten zu finden, der seine Bedürfnisse befriedigen kann und der an seiner Seite stehen kann, ohne ihn zu beschämen. Halte Dich von meinem Commander fern!“

Richard war instinktiv zurückgetreten, dabei gegen das Geländer gestolpert und versuchte nun verzweifelt, das Gleichgewicht zu halten und auf den Füßen zu bleiben, ohne sich noch einmal den Knöchel zu verdrehen. Ein scharfer Schmerz schoss durch sein linkes Bein und er stöhnte und schrie erstickt auf und schloss unwillkürlich vor Schmerz die Augen, während er zitternd tief ein und aus atmete.

„Siehst Du, was ich meine, Mensch? Du bist schwach! Du wirst niemals ein würdiger Gefährte sein. Wenn Du es wagen solltest, bei ihm zu bleiben, dann wirst Du es bereuen, das schwöre ich Dir!“ Zischte der Wraith dicht an seinem Ohr und Richard stolperte zurück. Als er endlich sein Gleichgewicht zurückgewonnen hatte, lag der Balkon verlassen vor ihm und der Wraith war fort, während Richard alleine dastand und einen fürchterlichen Schmerz in seiner Brust fühlte.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

Germanus stand vor Richards Quartier und fühlte sich wie ein Jüngling, der vor seiner Königin stand, weil er etwas dummes getan hatte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er sich das letzte Mal so nervös und unsicher gefühlt hatte wie gerade jetzt. Es war alles so einfach und selbstverständlich gewesen, als er mit Richard alleine auf diesem wundervollen Planeten gewesen war, aber hier in der Antikerstadt war er sich Richards Gefühlen auf einmal nicht mehr sicher.

Germanus wusste genau, was er fühlte, aber wie stand es um Richard? Würde er seine Liebe jemals erwidern?

Germanus schluckte und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Er mochte vielleicht nicht das sein, was Richard gewollt hatte, er war weder höflich und weltgewandt, noch hatte er Charme oder diplomatische Fähigkeiten, aber wenn Richard ihm die Chance gab, zu beweisen, wie viel er ihm bedeutete, dann würde er ihm zeigen, dass er alles tun würde, was in seiner Macht stand, um Richard glücklich zu machen.

Er hatte ihn schon viel eher aufsuchen wollen, aber es hatte einige sehr wichtige Dinge gegeben, um die er sich hatte kümmern müssen. Eines davon war die Beziehung seines jungen Offiziers mit dem weiblichen Marine Moira Andrews und die Veränderungen, die diese Beziehung mit sich gebracht hatte, weil er ganz plötzlich eine junge, beeindruckende Frau an Bord seines Basis-Schiffes hatte und eine ganze Menge junger Wraith, die völlig außer sich waren vor Anbetung und Verehrung für ihre neue 'Königin'. Die junge Frau hatte zwar nichts getan, um dieses Verhalten zu provozieren, aber sie war nun mal beeindruckend und sehr schön und er hatte etliche seiner Untergebenen wieder auf ihre Plätze verweisen müssen. Dann hatte es noch Unregelmäßigkeiten in ihrer Energieversorgung gegeben, und dieses Problem hatte ihn ein paar weitere Stunden gekostete.

Nachdem er sich auch darum gekümmert hatte, hatte er sich zur Dart-Bucht davon gestohlen und sein Basis-Schiff verlassen, bevor ihn irgendjemand noch einmal davon abhalten konnte, zu seinem gewählten Gefährten zu fliegen. Er sehnte sich danach, eine richtige Bindung mit Richard einzugehen, ihn vollständig in Besitz zu nehmen und ihn ganz zu dem Seinen zu machen.  
Er betätigte den Türsummer und wartete darauf, dass Richard ihn einließ, während sein Herz heftig in seiner Brust hämmerte. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er ein Geräusch hinter der Tür hörte und gerade, als er die Hand hob, um noch einmal zu klingeln, öffnete sich die Tür und Richard erschien in dem schmalen Spalt.

Germanus runzelte die Stirn. Irgendetwas konnte nicht stimmen, denn Richard schaute ihn mit dem wohlbekannten reservierten und ausdruckslosen Diplomatengesicht an, das er ihm gegenüber seit ihrer Abreise zu dem Planeten vor einigen Tagen nicht mehr gezeigt hatte. Außerdem war er frisch rasiert und trug einen seiner steifen Anzüge.

„Richard, was ist passiert? Ist alles in Ordnung mit Dir?“ Fragte er besorgt. Richards Kiefer war angespannt und Germanus konnte einen Muskel in seiner Wange zucken sehen. „Ja, Commander. Es ist alles in Ordnung, Ich brauche nur ein wenig Ruhe, um über die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage nachdenken zu können. Und ich glaube, dass es besser wäre, wenn wir uns ein paar Tage lang nicht sehen, damit wir beide darüber nachdenken können, was wir wirklich wollen. Ich meine – Sie haben mir gesagt, dass immer noch die Möglichkeit besteht, dass wir uns trennen, weil wir nicht, weil Du nicht...“ Richard verstummte und starrte an die Wand des Flures hinter Germanus' Rücken. „Ich muss außerdem wahrscheinlich für ein paar Tage auf die Erde zurückkehren und werde deshalb für einige Zeit nicht in der Stadt sein...“ Seine Stimme verklang erneut.

Germanus starrte Richard an und eine kalte Faust presste dabei sein Herz zusammen. „Richard“, brachte er nur irgendwie heraus und streckte die Hand aus, aber Richard zuckte vor ihm zurück.

Germanus ließ die Hand sinken. „Ich verstehe. Ich werde Deinen Wunsch selbstverständlich respektieren und mich von Dir fernhalten. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, ich habe Dich nicht richtig genommen, Du kannst Dich also von mir trennen, wenn Du das wirklich willst“, quetschte er benommen, wie betäubt und zutiefst verletzt hervor.

Richard öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Germanus drehte sich einfach um und ging davon, mit geradem Rücken, ausdruckslosen Augen und einem undurchdringlichen Gesicht, aber mit zu Fäusten geballten Händen.

Er hörte ein ersticktes Geräusch von Richards Tür, aber er drehte sich nicht um und er schaute auch nicht zurück.


	8. Liebeskummer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genau, was der Titel sagt, Germanus und Richard lecken jetzt ihre Wunden. Gott Sei Dank finden beide jemanden, der in der Lage ist, ihnen den Kopf wieder ein wenig zurecht zu rücken...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Germanus und Richard leiden jetzt also beide an gebrochenem Herzen. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich viel Spaß hatte, dieses Kapitel zu schreiben, vor allem die Szene zwischen Germanus und Tordir... Ja, Ihr werdet dem Runner wiederbegegnen, und auch General O'Neill, der mit Richard ein Hühnchen zu rupfen hat.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen und wie immer vielen vielen Dank für Eure Treue!
> 
> Liebe Susa_San, dieses Kapitel ist wieder Dir gewidmet, ich habe mich nämlich beeilt mit dem Kapitel und ich hoffe sehr, dass Du Deine Drohung mit dem Kochlöffel nicht wahr zu machen brauchst, ich verspreche auch, dass das nächste Kapitel nicht so lange dauern wird! :-)

Richard lag auf der schmalen Pritsche in seiner Kabine auf der Mittelstation und versuchte, sich auf das Buch zu konzentrieren, das er mitgebracht hatte, um sich die zwölf Stunden Wartezeit zu vertreiben, die er einhalten musste, bevor er schließlich durch das Wurmloch die Erde betreten konnte.

Als er nach einer Weile begriff, dass er die selbe Seite des wirklich interessanten Thrillers nun schon zum fünften Mal gelesen hatte, ohne auch nur eine Ahnung davon zu haben, was auf dieser Seite geschrieben stand, legte er mit einem Seufzen das Buch zur Seite und verschränkte seine Arme auf dem Kissen unter seinem Kopf. Er starrte an die Decke und rief die Erinnerung an einen der fürchterlichsten Morgen zurück, die er in den fünf Jahren, die er nun schon als der zivile Leiter der Stadt in Atlantis lebte je erlebt hatte.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Richard saß auf seinem Stuhl in dem großen Konferenzraum von Atlantis und versuchte, Germanus intensivem Starren auszuweichen. Ihm war leicht übel und sein Knöchel schmerzte wieder viel stärker als während der letzten beiden Tage, was daran lag, dass er ihn sich bei dem 'Vorfall' auf dem Balkon am Abend zuvor erneut verdreht hatte._  
 _Richard hatte natürlich gewusst, dass er Germanus am nächsten Morgen wiedersehen würde, aber er hatte nicht gewusst, wie unglaublich schwer es sein würde, mit ihm im gleichen Raum zu sein. Alles, was er tun wollte, war, sich in die starken Arme seines Gefährten zu werfen und doch musste er ihn auf Abstand halten und so tun, als ob er sich seiner Gefühle für den alten Wraith Commander nicht sicher wäre._

_Germanus hatte nicht versucht, mit ihm zu sprechen, sondern ihn einfach die ganze Zeit mit diesem hungrigen Blick angeschaut, so wie eine Raubkatze vermutlich ihre Beute beobachtete, und wenn Richard nicht ganz genau gewusst hätte, dass dieser Hunger nichts mit der Notwendigkeit des Wraith, sich nähren zu müssen zu tun hatte, dann wäre er jetzt vermutlich zu Tode verängstigt gewesen. Stattdessen fühlte er den gleichen Hunger und musste sich zusammenreißen, um ihn nicht zu zeigen._

_Richard unterdrückte einen sehnsüchtigen Seufzer und konzentrierte sich auf den obersten Commander, der etwas genervt wirkte._

_„Muss Miss Martin uns wirklich auf dieser Forschungsmission zu dem alten Basis-Schiff begleiten?“ Knurrte er und Richard seufzte erneut._

_Er konnte die Bedenken, die der oberste Commander gegenüber der jungen Frau, die vom IOA nach Atlantis gesandt worden war, um sie auszuspionieren, aber er hatte sie in den vergangenen Wochen besser kennengelernt und außerdem die tiefe Freundschaft zwischen ihr und Major Lorne bemerkt._

_Major Lorne war zu hundert Prozent loyal und vertrauenswürdig und wenn er Miss Martin mochte und ihr genug vertraute, um ihr Freund zu werden, dann war das für ihn ausreichend genug, um ihr ebenfalls zu vertrauen._

_Davon abgesehen, schien Colonel Sheppard mit seiner Entscheidung, Miss Martin an der Expedition teilnehmen zu lassen, einverstanden zu sein und Richard konnte sie einfach nicht zurücklassen, nicht, wenn er keine Fragen beim IOA aufkommen lassen wollte, die dann vielleicht zu einer Grundsatzfrage nach seiner eigenen Vertrauenswürdigkeit führten, und das war etwas, womit er sich jetzt wirklich nicht auch noch auseinandersetzen konnte._

_Es reichte schon, dass er ihnen von seiner Beziehung mit einem Wraith Commander berichten musste und die Vorstellung, dass irgendwelche dummen Strippenzieher des IOA, die irgendwo warm und gemütlich auf ihren dicken Hintern hinter ihren Schreibtischen saßen, seine Loyalität und seine Fähigkeit, die richtigen Entscheidungen als der zivile Leiter von Atlantis zu treffen, anzweifelten war mehr, als er im Augenblick ertragen konnte._

_Richard zuckte zusammen, als er begriff, was er da gerade gedacht hatte. Germanus hatte ganz offensichtlich mehr auf ihn abgefärbt, als er zuerst geglaubt hatte._

_„Ja, sie muss an der Mission teilnehmen, High Commander“, erklärte er, Todd dabei mit seinem Titel ansprechend, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er seine Bedenken zwar ernst nahm, seine Meinung zu diesem Thema aber nicht ändern würde._

_„Das IOA wird nur unnötig misstrauisch werden, wenn sie nicht dabei ist, und davon abgesehen, waren Sie derjenige, der mir davon berichtet hat, was an Bord von Commander Iason's Basis-Schiff geschehen ist. Wenn Miss Martin tatsächlich dazu fähig ist, sich mit einem Basis-Schiff zu verbinden, dann kann ich sie von der Mission nicht zurückstellen. Das IOA kennt Sie nicht so, wie ich das tue und sie haben immer noch Vorbehalte, was das Vertrauen in die mit uns alliierten Wraith angeht. Sie wissen, das Wraith sich mit ihrem Basis-Schiff verbinden und Miss Martin ist unsere Chance, um die Möglichkeit einer Verbindung zwischen einem Basis-Schiff und den Menschen zu erforschen. Sie waren an den Geschehnissen damals interessiert, als Dr. Keller mit dieser Art 'Basis-Schiff' in Atlantis verbunden war, und das IOA erwartet von uns, dass wir jede Möglichkeit nutzen, um diese Forschung weiter voran zu treiben.“ Richard wusste, dass seine Stimme nicht besonders fest und überzeugend klang, aber das war mehr seiner Erschöpfung , Verwirrung und seiner persönlichen Sorge um Miss Martin geschuldet, als der Tatsache, dass er der Mission nicht zugestimmt hätte._

_Davon mal ganz abgesehen, hegte er auch den Verdacht, dass Miss Martin bei dieser Forschungsmission auf jeden Fall würde dabei sein wollen, und es gab nichts, was er gegen diesen Wunsch einwenden konnte. „Es wäre gut, wenn Commander Iason sie begleiten könnte, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass ihr nichts passiert“, fügte er hinzu und Todd knurrte besiegt._

_„Also schön, dann wird Miss Martin also mit uns kommen. Wir werden sowieso noch einen Tag brauchen, um alles nötige vorzubereiten und wir werden auf jeden Fall warten, bis Commander Iason sich um unsere neuen Alliierten gekümmert hat. Commander Leandros ist heute Nacht mit den jungen Wraith von dem beschädigten Basis-Schiff zurückgekommen und Commander Iason muss sie zuerst untersuchen. Ich nehme an, dass Sie für einige Tage die Erde besuchen werden?“ Fragte er, während er Richard nachdenklich betrachtete._

_Richard zuckte zusammen, weil er fühlte, wie Germanus' Augen ein Loch in seine Stirn brannten. Er weigerte sich immer noch, seinem verärgerten Gefährten in die Augen zu blicken, obwohl sich sein Herz schrecklich nach seinem ungewöhnlichen und aufbrausenden Wraith sehnte._

_„Ja, allerdings. Ich hätte eigentlich schon vor einigen Tagen der Erde einen Besuch abstatten sollen, aber dann wurden wir gefangen genommen“, murmelte er. „Ich werde in zwei oder drei Tagen zurück sein, vielleicht erlaubt mir das Stargate Kommando ja, nur zwölf Stunden in der Mittelstation warten zu müssen, anstatt der sonst üblichen vierundzwanzig.“_

_Todd nickte. „Na schön. Dann werden wir jetzt alles Notwendige veranlassen.“ Er stand auf und Richard fühlte sich schwindlig vor Erleichterung, dass er nun den Raum und damit auch seinen Gefährten verlassen konnte, der damit fortfuhr, ihn anzustarren._

_Für einen Herzschlag lang trafen sich ihre Blicke, als Richard aufstand und dabei das Gesicht verzog, als ein neuer Schmerz durch sein Bein schoss. Germanus zuckte zusammen, als ob er seinen Schmerz auch gefühlt hätte. Vielleicht hatte er das durch ihre spezielle Verbindung ja tatsächlich, denn Richard konnte sehen, wie sein Gesicht etwas weicher wurde und die Sehnsucht in Germanus' Augen, und es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als so schnell wie möglich aus dem Raum zu humpeln, bevor er etwas wirklich sehr dummes tat, und seinem Gefährten vor allen anwesenden Personen seine unsterbliche Liebe erklärte._

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Richard schluckte, als er vor seinem geistigen Auge den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Gefährten sah, so klar, als ob Germanus tatsächlich vor seinem Bett stehen und ihn anschauen würde. Alles in ihm schrie förmlich danach, mit Germanus zusammen zu sein, von ihm in seinen starken Armen gehalten zu werden und zu hören, wie die dunkle, voll tönende Stimme Worte voller Leidenschaft in sein Ohr flüsterte.

Natürlich hatte Richard sich vor dem anderen Wraith und seiner eindeutigen Drohung gefürchtet, aber das war nicht der einzige Grund für Richard gewesen, sich von seinem Gefährten fernzuhalten.

Der junge Wraith war eifersüchtig, das war ganz offensichtlich. Er wollte den Commander für sich selbst und hätte wahrscheinlich bei jedem anderen Gefährten, den Germanus sich möglicherweise gewählt hätte, genauso reagiert.

Aber Richard wusste auch, dass die meisten anderen von Germanus' Untergebenen ebenfalls ihre Vorbehalte gegen ihn hatten und er konnte das Germanus einfach nicht antun – seine Position zu gefährden, nur weil er sein gewählter Gefährte sein wollte. Germanus gehörte zu seinem Basis-Schiff und seiner Mannschaft und Richard hatte kein Recht, in diese enge Gemeinschaft einzubrechen und Germanus dazu zu zwingen, zwischen seinem Basis-Schiff und seinem gewählten Gefährten wählen zu müssen. Richard liebte ihn viel zu sehr, um ihm das anzutun.

Richard schluckte erneut und legte einen Arm über sein Gesicht, als er es sich endlich erlaubte, die Tränen zu vergießen, die er seit dem gestrigen Tag verzweifelt zurückgehalten hatte.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Germanus starrte auf den verschrumpelten Körper, der vor ihm auf dem Boden lag, während er langsam die Hand von der Brust des Mannes zurückzog. Der Mann hatte eine junge Frau geschlagen, die in seinem kleinen Laden arbeitete, und ihrem Benehmen und den Blutergüssen nach zu urteilen, die Germanus sehen konnte, hatte er das schon viele Male zuvor getan.

Die junge Frau starrte ihn entsetzt und schockiert an, da sie anscheinend glaubte, dass sie jetzt die nächste sein würde, an der Germanus sich nähren wollte. Germanus richtete sich auf und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Du wirst diesen Laden in Zukunft betreiben“, erklärte er mit ruhiger und freundlicher Stimme, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie nichts von ihm zu befürchten hatte. „Wie heißt Du?“

Die junge Frau glotzte den alten Wraith an und sie brauchte eine ganze Minute, bis sie in der Lage war, ihren Namen zu stammeln. „K-K-K-Kyla, Gebieter.“ Germanus lächelte sie an und legte behutsam die Hand unter ihr Kinn, um ihr Gesicht zu betrachten. Kyla stand stocksteif da, aber sie versuchte nicht, zurück zu weichen.

Germanus runzelte die Stirn. „Wie lange hat diese unwürdige Kreatur Dich schon geschlagen?“ Knurrte er und jetzt zuckte Kyla doch zurück, bis sie dann begriff, dass Germanus nicht sie angeknurrt hatte. „Seit ich vor zehn Monaten begonnen habe, für ihn zu arbeiten“, murmelte sie und senkte den Blick. Germanus wusste sogleich, dass er sie nicht nur geschlagen, sondern ihr auch noch andere Dinge angetan hatte.

„Du wirst in Zukunft diesen Laden führen. Es ist nur fair, dass er Dich für das, was er Dir angetan hat, bezahlt, mein Kind. Du brauchst Dir keine Sorgen zu machen, denn Atlantis wird regelmäßig mit Dir Geschäfte machen, so dass Du immer genug Geld verdienen wirst. Niemand darf Dich gegen Deinen Willen anfassen, sollte es doch jemand wagen, dann werde ich es erfahren, keine Sorge.“ Er blickte sich zu den anderen Dorfbewohnern um, die sich beeilten, mit dem Kopf zu nicken. Keiner von ihnen war Kyla zu Hilfe geeilt, und sie alle wussten, dass der Commander, der jetzt schon seit mehr als zehn Jahren ihre kleine Siedlung mit seinem Basis-Schiff beschützte, zu Recht wütend auf sie war.

Der Bürgermeister verneigte sich vor ihm. „Selbstverständlich, Gebieter. Ich werde mich persönlich dafür verbürgen“, versprach er und Germanus bedachte ihn daraufhin mit einem flüchtigen Nicken, bevor er sich wieder zu Kyla umwandte.

„Also gut. Ich bin hierher gekommen, um mich mit jemandem zu treffen, dem ich eine Nachricht gesandt habe. Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis er auf diesem Planeten auftauchen wird und ich würde gerne in Deinem Laden auf ihm warten und einige Handel mit Dir abschließen“, verkündete er und Kyla sah ihn überrascht und überwältigt an, bevor ein scheues Lächeln ihre zerschlagenen, aber trotzdem schönen Züge erhellte. „Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, Gebieter“, antwortete sie, und ihre Stimme zitterte dabei ein wenig, während sie sich heimlich kniff, um zu sehen, ob sie das Ganze nicht vielleicht träumte.

Germanus lächelte sie an. „Nenn' mich bitte Commander Germanus und nicht Gebieter, Kyla“, sagte er und ein vielstimmiges Japsen der Überraschung aus zahlreichen Kehlen drang sofort seine Ohren.

Kylas Lächeln wurde zu einem Strahlen. Sie deutete einladend auf den Eingang zu ihrem Laden. „Bitte, Commander Germanus, kommen Sie doch herein“, bat sie ihn und Germanus nickte mit dem Kopf und folgte ihr zufrieden in das kleine Gebäude.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

„Na, fühlst Du Dich jetzt besser?“ Fragte Tordir, als er seine Stöcke zur Seite warf und sich mit dem linken Unterarm den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte. Germanus warf seine eigenen Stöcke zu Boden und runzelte irritiert die Stirn, da ihm der leichte Spott und die trockene Belustigung in der dunklen Stimme des Runners nicht verborgen geblieben waren.

„Wie meinst Du das?“ Knurrte er verlegen, aber sein Versuch, ein unbeteiligtes Gesicht zu machen, schlug natürlich fehl, denn der Runner kannte die Wraith, vor allem ihn, vermutlich besser als jeder andere Mensch, der in der Pegasus-Galaxis lebte, von Colonel Sheppard und Colonel Mitchell vielleicht einmal abgesehen.

Tordir lachte nur leise, während er sich auf den Boden kniete, um ein Lagerfeuer zu entzünden. „Es gibt doch wirklich kein besseres Mittel, um einen Wraith von seinem gebrochenen Herzen abzulenken, als eine ordentliche Jagd“, stellte Tordir ungerührt und ein wenig ironisch fest, um dann sanft über die Flamme zu pusten, damit sie heller brannte.

„Ich leide nicht an gebrochenem Herzen!“ Fauchte Germanus wütend und jeder Mensch, den er kannte, Richard eingeschlossen, wäre jetzt zusammengezuckt und hätte sich so klein wie möglich gemacht.

Tordir stattdessen blickte einfach gelassen zu ihm hoch und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. „Tust Du nicht? Dann tut es mir leid, dass ich so falsch gelegen bin. Ich meine, Du jagst mich mit einer solchen Wut über praktisch den halben Planeten, dass ich mir am Ende nicht mehr sicher war, ob Du wirklich nur trainieren willst, kämpfst hinterher mit mir mit einem beinahe mörderischen Funkeln in den Augen, obwohl ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass Du gar nicht _mich_ damit gemeint hast, und das, obwohl Du eigentlich ganz frisch 'vermählt' bist, wenn man den Gerüchten Glauben schenken darf. Eigentlich solltest Du doch nach Eurer Gefangenschaft mit Deinem gewählten Gefährten in Deinem gemütlichen Bett liegen und Deine 'Flitterwochen' genießen. Ist das also die übliche Art, wie frisch 'vermählte' Wraith ihre Flitterwochen verbringen, ja? Dann werde ich es mir in Zukunft gut überlegen, ob ich noch einmal ein Training mit einem frisch verheirateten Wraith durchführe.“ Fragte er neugierig, während er Germanus eindringlich beobachtete.

Germanus plumpste ganz ohne seine sonst übliche katzenhafte Anmut auf den Boden und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. „Nein, das ist es nicht“, gab er schließlich zu und stützte die Ellenbogen auf die Knie, während er blind zu Boden starrte. Er hörte, wie Tordir aufstand und in seinem Rucksack nach etwas suchte, bevor der Runner wieder zu ihm kam und sich an seiner rechten Seite auf den Boden setzte.

Germanus sah den Schatten einer Bewegung, als Tordir ihm etwas reichte, und er nahm die Flasche und betrachtete sie. Tordir grinste. „Von meinem letzten Besuch in Atlantis. Sheppard hat mir nach einer verlorenen Wette etwas geschuldet. Whiskey von einem Land auf der Erde, das Schottland heißt. Die Einwohner dort wissen wirklich, wie man richtig guten Stoff herstellt“, erläuterte er und Germanus öffnete die Flasche und nahm einen ordentlichen Schluck von dem 'guten Stoff'. Er wischte sich mit seinem Handrücken den Mund ab und reichte den Runner die Flasche, der ebenfalls einen kräftigen Schluck nahm.

„Die alten Germanen lebten auch auf der Insel, auf der Schottland liegt“, murmelte Germanus gedankenverloren und beinahe unhörbar.

Tordir runzelte die Stirn. „Wer lebte dort?“ Fragte er verblüfft, nachdem er noch einmal aus der Flasche getrunken hatte. Germanus streckte die Hand nach der Flasche aus, ohne aufzublicken. „Der antike Stamm, der vor mehr als zweitausend Jahre auf der Erde lebte und von dem mir Colonel Mitchell so viele Geschichten erzählt hat, als er mein Basis-Schiff besucht hat. Mein Name stammt von diesem Stamm. Sie lebten in einem Land auf einem großen Kontinent, aber als sie angegriffen wurden, mussten viele von ihnen eine neue Heimat suchen und zogen auf diese große Insel. Dort kämpften sie gegen die Kelten, die dort lebten. Commander Kilians Name ist keltisch“, erklärte er, nachdem er getrunken hatte.

„Verstehe. Waren sie Jäger?“ Tordir betrachtete Germanus von der Seite. Germanus nickte mit dem Kopf. „Ja, das waren sie allerdings.“

Tordir schürzte die Lippen. „Dann hat er einen guten Namen für Dich gewählt, Germanus“, sagte er beinahe sanft. „Willst Du mir erzählen, was Dich so bedrückt? Du bist doch nicht ohne Grund hier.“

Germanus ließ den Kopf hängen. „Er will mich nicht! Er will nicht mehr mit mir zusammen sein!“ Jammerte er, und seine Erschöpfung, sein Liebeskummer und der 'gute Stoff' ließen den starken alten Krieger erstaunlich kläglich klingen. Er zuckte zusammen, als er hörte, wie weinerlich er klang, in der Erwartung, dass der Runner ihn auslachen würde, aber Tordir legte ihm stattdessen den Arm um die Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das wahr ist, Germanus“, sagte er ernst. „Hat Richard Woolsey wirklich gesagt, dass er nicht mehr länger mit Dir zusammen sein will? Das bezweifele ich wirklich.“

Germanus zuckte hilflos die Schultern. „Er hasste mich immer. Ich habe ihn zu dieser Beziehung gezwungen.“ Er seufzte traurig, als er sich an die beiden wundervollen Tage auf der friedlichen Lichtung erinnerte. Richard war so willig und offen ihm gegenüber gewesen, aber als sie nach Atlantis zurückgekehrt waren, hatte er sich sofort wieder in den zurückhaltenden Diplomaten verwandelt.

„Nicht Du hast ihn in diese Beziehung gezwungen. Das war dieser bösartige Dorfvorsteher“, korrigierte Tordir ihn und Germanus wunderte sich flüchtig darüber, wie viel der Runner über diese Ereignisse, die doch erst vor wenigen Tagen stattgefunden hatten, wusste. Aber die Pegasus-Galaxis schien jedes Mal, wenn es um solche Dinge ging, auf die Größe eines kleinen Dorfes zusammenzuschrumpfen, was vermutlich an den vielen Stargates lag und daran, dass Entfernungen durch sie bedeutungslos wurden.

„Mr. Woolsey hat auf mich nie wie ein Mann gewirkt, der solche Dinge nicht ernst nimmt. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass nach Eurer Rückkehr irgendetwas passiert ist, das ihn dazu veranlasst hat, sich zurückzuziehen, und anstatt mich durch die Wildnis und irgendwelches Gebüsch zu jagen, solltest bei ihm sein, herausfinden, was genau geschehen ist und um seine Liebe kämpfen“, fuhr Tordir fort.

Germanus hielt die Flasche an seine Lippen, aber dann stellte er sie wieder auf dem Boden ab. „Er sagte, dass er Zeit bräuchte, um über alles nachzudenken“, sagte er nachdenklich, während er den 'Film' ihrer kurzen Begegnung am Abend zuvor vor Richards Quartier vor seinem inneren Augen abspielte. In der vergangenen Nacht war er so verletzt gewesen, hatte sich so verzweifelt und zurückgewiesen gefühlt, dass er gar nicht genau begriffen hatte, was Richard zu ihm gesagt hatte.

Tordir zuckte die Schultern. „Das ist verständlich. Es ist alles ja auch noch ganz frisch. Außerdem muss es sicher noch den Verantwortlichen auf der Erde 'beichten'. Wenn ich raten müsste, würde ich vermuten, dass das alles wirklich nicht einfach für ihn ist. Aber ich glaube trotzdem nicht, dass er mit Dir Schluss machen wollte, als er das gesagt hat. Gib ihm ein oder zwei Tage und dann gehst Du zu ihm und kämpfst um ihn! Oder glaubst Du, dass er es nicht wert ist?“ Forderte Tordir ihn heraus.

Germanus lächelte zärtlich und sehnsüchtig. „Doch, das ist er. Mehr als jeder andere es wäre. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich irgendwann einmal jemanden finden würde, dem ich so vertrauen und den ich so respektieren könnte, wie ich Richard vertraue und respektiere. Ich hätte niemals geglaubt, dass ich einmal jemanden finden würde, den ich so sehr...“

Tordir erwiderte das Lächeln, und sein Lächeln war beinahe so sehnsüchtig und zärtlich wie das von Germanus, als er den Satz für ihn vollendete: „Lieben könntest, wie Du ihn liebst. Dann musst Du um ihn kämpfen, Germanus.“

Germanus straffte sich. „Ja, ich werde um ihn kämpfen. Morgen werde ich nach Atlantis zurückkehren und ihn zurückerobern!“ Knurrte er und Tordir lachte und reichte dem alten Wraith die Flasche.

„Jawohl! Jetzt bist Du wieder der Germanus, den ich kenne und bewundere. Du bist der Einzige, der es schafft, mich ohne den Sender zu jagen, und ich wäre wirklich sehr traurig, wenn sich das wegen Deinem Liebeskummer ändern würde. Jetzt nimm einen kräftigen Schluck und dann gehen wir zusammen auf die Jagd. Unser ernstes Gespräch hat mich ganz schön hungrig gemacht,“ sagte er und Germanus gehorchte, nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus der Flasche und stand auf.

„Ja, lass uns jagen gehen!“

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Richard saß vor General O'Neills Schreibtisch und rutschte unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. General O'Neill musterte ihn gedankenverloren mit geschürzten Lippen und Richard wünschte sich, dass sich ein Loch im Boden auftat und ihn verschluckte, oder dass eine unautorisierte Ankunft durch das Stargate den General von seiner Befragung ablenken würde.

Er hatte seine Geschichte schon General O'Neill und Mr. Arrow vom IOA erzählt, der sich Gott sei Dank als ein Mann mit einem sehr einfühlsamen und höflichen Wesen herausstellte, und von dem sich Richard sicher war, dass er aufrichtig und freundlich war. Er hatte ihn vorher noch nicht kennengelernt, aber er hatte Mr. Arrows Geschichte schon gehört, bevor er Atlantis verlassen hatte, um die Erde zu besuchen.

Um nämlich seine Verwirrung und seinen Kummer nach diesem fürchterlichen Morgen noch zu vergrößern, hatte Major Lorne an seine Tür geklopft und sehr höflich gefragt, ob er mit ihm vor seiner Abreise noch sprechen könne, und Richard war froh gewesen, dass er schon auf seinem Stuhl saß, als er die unglaublichen Neuigkeiten über Major Lornes ungewöhnlichen Zustand erfahren hatte. Natürlich hatte er ihm gratuliert, aber Zeuge von Major Lornes Glück und Freude zu werden, hatte ihn seinen eigenen Verlust noch viel stärker spüren lassen. Er hatte die Aufrichtigkeit und Ehrlichkeit des Majors zu schätzen gewusst, aber er hatte dadurch seinen Gefährten nur noch mehr vermisst und sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als sich in seine Arme zu werfen und dort Zuflucht zu suchen. Er war innerhalb so kurzer Zeit mit so vielen Dingen konfrontiert worden und er wollte nichts lieber, als mit seinem Gefährten auf die friedliche Lichtung zurückzukehren und alles andere hinter sich zu lassen.

„Sie sollten ihm sagen, dass Sie ihn lieben.“

Richard blinzelte. „Wie bitte?“ Stammelte er völlig überrascht.

General O'Neill lächelte wehmütig. „Sie haben mich schon verstanden, Richard. Ich denke, dass ich Sie nach unseren gemeinsamen Abenteuern in Atlantis inzwischen ein wenig kenne, und ich kann sehen, dass Sie ihn lieben. Ihre Beziehung mag vielleicht durch die Vorfälle während Ihrer Gefangenschaft zustande gekommen sein, aber ich kann spüren, dass Sie tiefe Gefühle für ihn hegen. Und wenn ich raten müsste, dann würde ich sagen, dass er für Sie die gleichen Gefühle hegt. Sie sollten sich ihm wirklich offenbaren. Seien Sie nicht so dumm, sich von Vorurteilen beherrschen zu lassen. Niemand wird Sie ersetzen, weil Sie einen Wraith zum Gefährten haben, ganz im Gegenteil. Es zeigt nur, dass Sie echte Verbündete mit der Zeit geworden sind.“

Richard seufzte. „Das ist nicht der springende Punkt, Sir“, gab er widerstrebend zu.

O'Neill sah ihn an. „Was ist denn dann der springende Punkt, Richard?“ Verlangte er zu wissen, als Richard nicht weiter sprach. Richard seufzte. Er konnte am Gesichtsausdruck des anderen Mannes erkennen, dass er nicht locker lassen würde, bis Richard ihm die Wahrheit erzählt hatte und so atmete Richard einige Male tief durch, bevor er zu sprechen begann.

Der General hörte ihm zu, ohne ihn auch nur ein einziges Mal zu unterbrechen. Als Richard geendet hatte, atmete er schwer, aber zu seiner eigenen Überraschung fühlte er sich viel besser, nachdem er jemandem von den Geschehnissen des vergangenen Abends erzählt hatte.

„Glauben Sie wirklich, dass Sie diese Entscheidung für ihn treffen sollten, Richard?“ Fragte O'Neill nach einer langen Zeit der völligen Stille zwischen ihnen.

„Entschuldigen Sie, ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen“, antwortete Richard verblüfft.

O'Neill runzelte die Stirn. „Ich kenne die Gesetze der Wraith wahrscheinlich nicht so gut, wie Sie sie inzwischen kennen, aber nach dem zu urteilen, was ich gesehen habe, als Major Lorne und Commander Alexandros hier zu Besuch waren, und nach dem, was ich von Colonel Sheppard und Colonel Mitchell weiß, dann ist Ihre Art Beziehung die bindendste und bedeutendste Beziehung, die ein Wraith mit jemandem eingehen kann. Ich bin Zeuge des starken Beschützerinstinktes geworden, den Commander Alexandros seinem gewählten Gefährten Major Lorne gegenüber empfindet und ich habe ebenfalls gesehen, dass Wraith sehr besitzergreifende Wesen sind. Commander Germanus ist ein sehr dominanter männlicher Wraith, wenn ich mich recht erinnere und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er wissen möchte, was einer seiner Untergebenen zu tun versucht hat“, sagte er langsam und nachdenklich.

Richard seufzte erneut. „Er ist nicht der Einzige von Germanus' Untergebenen, der glaubt, dass ich nicht würdig bin, sein gewählter Gefährte zu sein. Ich möchte nicht, dass er sich zwischen mir und seinem Basis-Schiff entscheiden muss“, versuchte Richard zu erklären, aber als er es jetzt zum ersten Mal laut aussprach, klang es sogar für ihn nicht sehr überzeugend.

O'Neill enttäuschte ihn denn auch nicht und schnaubte sofort, unbeeindruckt und mit trockener Belustigung. „Und so haben Sie diese Entscheidung für ihn getroffen, ohne überhaupt zu wissen, was er wirklich will? Dafür, dass Sie so ein erfahrener und intelligenter Mann sind, benehmen Sie sich ziemlich dämlich, Richard. Was lässt Sie glauben, dass er sein Basis-Schiff 'wählen' würde, anstatt Sie? Schätzen Sie sich selbst wirklich so gering ein?“

Richard zuckte hilflos die Schultern. „Sein Basis-Schiff ist seit Jahrtausenden sein Zuhause, aber mich kennt er erst seit drei Jahren und er hat mich nie gemocht, bevor wir in diese Beziehung gezwungen wurden. Wie könnte er da mich wählen?“ Flüsterte er verzweifelt und erschöpft.

O'Neill streckte die Hand aus und legte sie über Richards bebende Finger, die nervös auf seine Tischplatte trommelten. „Das werden Sie nur erfahren, wenn Sie ihm die Wahrheit erzählen, Richard. Er verdient es, die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Kehren Sie nach Atlantis zurück und reden Sie mit ihm, Richard. Denken Sie wirklich, dass es für seinen Ruf und seine Position gut wäre, wenn einige seiner Untergebenen mit einem solchen Verhalten ungestraft davon kämen? Sie sind sein Gefährte und er hat versprochen, Sie zu beschützen und sich um Sie zu kümmern. Also lassen Sie ihn das auch tun! Und vor allem, sagen Sie ihm, dass Sie ihn lieben. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass seine Antwort Sie überraschen wird.“

Richard biss sich auf die Lippe und starrte blind auf den Schreibtisch, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen. Konnte es wirklich möglich sein, dass er Germanus mehr bedeutete, als seine Untergebenen?

O'Neill wartete geduldig darauf, dass er mit seinen Gefühlen ins Reine kam und eine Entscheidung traf, ohne ihn zu stören. Richard atmete tief durch und entspannte sich zum ersten Mal seit er auf dem Balkon gestanden hatte und der junge Wraith Offizier ihm seinen Hass ins Gesicht geschleudert hatte.

„Sie haben recht, Jack“, sagte er heiser. „Ich werde mit ihm reden. Wenn ich morgen zurück in Atlantis bin, dann werde ich mit ihm reden und ihm die Wahrheit sagen.“

O'Neill nickte zufrieden mit dem Kopf und lächelte den zivilen Leiter der Antikerstadt an. Richard erwiderte das Lächeln, erleichtert und mit neuer Hoffnung. Morgen würde er Germanus wiedersehen. Morgen würde er seinem Gefährten sagen, dass er ihn liebte.


	9. Glücklich Vereint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germanus und Richard haben ihre Wunden geleckt und fiebern jetzt ihrem nächsten Wiedersehen entgegen. Werden sie sich jetzt endlich richtig verbinden?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, ich weiß, ich habe wieder viel zu lange gebraucht mit dem Übersetzen und ich schäme mich auch ein wenig deshalb. Aber hier ist es nun, das vorletzte Kapitel von Germanus und Richards Geschichte. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und bitte seid mir nicht zu böse, nachdem Ihr den letzten Satz gelesen habt, es ist ein wirklich böser Cliffhanger... Aber das nächste Kapitel ist schon in Vorbereitung, versprochen!

Germanus kletterte aus dem Cockpit seines Darts und eilte den Pier mit grimmiger Zielstrebigkeit auf seinen fremdartigen Gesichtszügen entlang. Er war am vergangenen Tag von seinem Jagdausflug mit Tordir zurückgekommen, aber da Richard noch nicht von der Erde zurückgekehrt war, hatte Germanus beschlossen, an Bord seines Basis-Schiffes darauf zu warten, bis Richard von der Mittelstation aus nach Atlantis heimgekehrt war.

Er hatte nach seiner Rückkehr ein ernstes Gespräch mit seinem obersten Befehlshaber geführt und Todd hatte ihm zugesichert, dass er nicht an der Erforschung des alten Basis-Schiffes würde teilnehmen müssen. Er hatte sich mit Germanus' Geist verbunden und Germanus hatte ihm gezeigt, wohin sie sich wenden mussten, um das Basis-Schiff zu finden, so dass die Mission auch ohne seine Teilnahme ein Erfolg werden würde.

Richards Knöchel war immer noch leicht verstaucht und Germanus würde Atlantis auf gar keinen Fall für mehr als eine Stunde ohne seinen gewählten Gefährten verlassen. Alles, was er wirklich wollte war es, seinen Gefährten wiederzusehen, ihn in seine Arme zu nehmen und ihn vollständig auf nur jede erdenkliche Weise in Besitz zu nehmen. Er wollte ihm sagen, dass er ihn liebte und sicher stellen dass Richard nie wieder auch nur daran denken würde, ihn verlassen zu wollen. Er wollte ihm Lust und Vergnügen bereiten und ihn vor Ekstase schreien hören, bis Richard sogar seinen Namen vergaß und er wollte sich selbst tief in ihm vergraben und sich in ihrer Liebe und Leidenschaft füreinander verlieren.

Todd hatte versprochen, ihn sofort zu benachrichtigen, wenn Richard in Atlantis ankam und er hatte Tordirs Meinung geteilt, dass Richard einfach nur ein bisschen Zeit brauchte, um über all die Dinge, die in so kurzer Zeit passiert waren, nachdenken und sich an den Gedanken gewöhnen zu können, dass er jetzt einen Wraith als Gefährten hatte.

Todd kannte die Verantwortlichen des SGC und IOA wesentlich besser als Germanus, und er hatte ihm erklärt, dass es für Richard nicht einfach sein würde, ihnen die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Germanus' Herz fühlte mit seinem Gefährten und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als an seiner Seite zu weilen und ihn vor jedem zu beschützen, der ihn bedrohen mochte oder ihn unglücklich machte, und er fühlte sich deshalb nicht dazu in der Lage, seinen Pflichten als Commander eines großen Basis-Schiffes nachzukommen.

Er hatte seine Pflichten wieder seinem Stellvertreter überlassen und sich in dem Wissen, dass er jederzeit auf ihn zählen konnte, egal was auch passieren mochte, in sein Quartier zurückgezogen. Sein Stellvertreter war zudem auch noch sein jüngerer Bruder und diente ihm jetzt schon seit mehr als dreitausend Jahren als absolut loyaler und vertrauenswürdiger Stellvertreter..  
Er hatte Germanus außerdem aufgemuntert und ihm versichert, dass Richard ihm ein wunderbarer Gefährte sein und ihm niemals Schande bereiten würde. Germanus war sich darüber im Klaren, dass etliche seiner Untergebenen über seine Wahl, Richard Woolsey zu seinem Gefährten zu nehmen nicht allzu glücklich waren, aber er war sich sicher, dass sie ihre Meinung ändern würden, wenn sie ihn besser kannten. Richard war einfach wunderbar und alles, was er sich ohne es eigentlich zu wissen immer erträumt hatte. Er lächelte sehnsüchtig, während er den Pier entlang eilte und sich daran erinnerte, was sein jüngerer Bruder und Stellvertreter am vergangenen Abend mit einem amüsierten Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht gesagt hatte:

_'Ich habe schon seit langem den Verdacht gehabt, dass da mehr zwischen Mr. Woolsey und Dir war, als Ihr beide zugeben wolltet – sogar Euch selbst gegenüber. Du hast Dich so oft über ihn beschwert und geknurrt mein lieber Bruder, und jedes Mal mit mehr Nachdruck und Leidenschaft als man erwartet hätte, wenn Du ihn wirklich einfach abgelehnt und verachtet hättest. Ganz zu schweigen von Reaktionen wenn Ihr beide im gleichen Raum wart oder wie sich seine Farbe und sein Geruch jedes Mal verändert haben, wenn Du ihm nahe gekommen bist. Ich glaube wirklich, dass Ihr die beiden einzigen wart, die nicht begriffen haben, was da eigentlich zwischen Euch passiert...'_

Germanus musste zugeben, dass sein Bruder recht hatte und er wunderte sich immer noch über seine eigene Blindheit, Unwissenheit und Dämlichkeit.

Der oberste Befehlshaber hatte ihn vor zwanzig Minuten kontaktiert und Germanus hatte sich dazu gezwungen noch weitere zehn Minuten zu warten, bevor er in das Cockpit seines Darts geklettert war und es aus der Dart-Bucht seines Basis-Schiffes herausgeflogen hatte. Er fühlte sich so nervös und unsicher wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben und er krümmte und streckte fahrig und nervös seine Finger als er die Stadt durch den Torraum betrat.

Er schaute weder nach rechts, noch nach links, sondern durchquerte den Raum hastig, um den nächstgelegenen Aufzug zu betreten, der ihn auf die Ebene bringen würde, auf der Richards Quartier lag. Während der Fahrt tigerte er ungeduldig in der engen Kabine auf und ab, da es ihm nicht schnell genug ging, bis der Aufzug endlich auf der Ebene angekommen war.

Dann rannte er beinahe den Korridor entlang, wobei er mit jedem Schritt aufgeregter wurde, bis er schließlich vor der Tür, die zu dem Quartier des zivilen Leiters von Atlantis und seinem gewählten Gefährten führte, abrupt stoppte.

Germanus kratzte sein letztes Bisschen Mut zusammen und hatte soeben die Hand erhoben, um den Türsummer zu betätigen, als sich ganz plötzlich die Tür öffnete und Richard im Eingang auftauchte, der sich gerade anschickte, sein Quartier zu verlassen.

Germanus stand da wie angewurzelt, die rechte Hand in einer drohend wirkenden Geste erhoben, da er ja gerade den Summer hatte drücken wollen, und wirklich jeder, der möglicherweise vorbeikommen würde und nicht wusste, dass ein Wraith sich niemals an seinem gewählten Gefährten nähren würde, musste den Eindruck gewinnen, dass Germanus darauf aus war, seine Hand in die Brust des armen Menschen zu rammen, der da so unverhofft im Eingang erschienen war.

Richard konnte nicht mehr schnell genug anhalten und rannte in seinen Gefährten hinein, der instinktiv seine Arme um ihn schlang, um ihn vor einem erneuten Sturz und einer weiteren Verletzung zu bewahren. „Oh, Germanus, was tust Du hrmpf...“ Richards überraschter Ausruf wurde von den hungrigen Lippen des Wraith erstickt, die seinen Mund in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss eroberten, der so voller Sehnsucht, Not und Verlangen war, dass dem fassungslosen Menschen nichts anderes übrig blieb, als seine eigenen Arme ebenfalls um seinen begierigen Gefährten zu schlingen und den Kuss mit der gleichen Leidenschaft, Not und dem selben Verlangen zu erwidern, die auch der Wraith empfand.

Germanus gab einen erstickten Laut von sich, der eine Mischung aus einem Knurren und eine Schnurren zu sein schien und hob seinen Gefährten hoch, um ihn zurück in sein Quartier zu tragen, ohne sich dabei von seinen Lippen zu lösen. Er küsste ihn, während er ihn durch das Wohnzimmer trug und öffnete nur ein Auge für einen kurzen Augenblick, um zu sehen, wo er hinlaufen musste. Richard schlang seine Beine um Germanus' Taille und ließ sich ohne Protest in sein Schlafzimmer tragen.

Germanus bewegliche und gierige Zunge erforschte das samtene Innere seines Mundes und liebkoste dabei all die Stellen, die er so viele Male auf der friedlichen Lichtung liebkost hatte und sagte ihm damit alles, was er ihm nicht mit Worten sagen konnte. Richard erwiderte den Kuss beinahe verzweifelt und ließ seine eigene Zunge in den Mund des Wraith schlüpfen, um dort neugierig und glücklich zugleich die Bewegungen der Zunge des Wraith nachzuahmen. So standen sie in der Mitte von Richards Schlafzimmer, Richards Beine immer noch um die Mitte des alten Commanders geschlungen und keiner von beiden dachte auch nur daran, sich von dem anderen zu lösen.

Irgendwann löste Germanus sich schließlich von den Lippen des Menschen, die jetzt von dem leidenschaftlichen Ansturm ganz rot und geschwollen waren und legte seine Stirn gegen die von Richard, während er versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Germanus mochte ein erfahrener und mächtiger antiker Krieger sein, aber er hatte noch niemals ein anderes Wesen so sehr geliebt, wie er Richard Woolsey liebte, den zurückhaltenden und besonnenen Diplomaten, der aus einer anderen Galaxis kam und alles, wozu er in der Lage war, war wieder und wieder zu flüstern: „Ich habe Dich vermisst, so furchtbar schrecklich vermisst!“ Und dabei den anderen Mann so fest an sich zu drücken, wie es ihm möglich war, ohne ihn dabei zu verletzen.

Richard schluckte hörbar und lockerte seinen Griff um Germanus' Hals, um die weiche und kühle Haut von Germanus' Wange zu streicheln, darauf vertrauend, dass sein Gefährte ihn nicht fallen lassen würde.

„Ich habe Dich auch vermisst, mein Gefährte“, bekannte er und als Germanus hörte, wie der Mensch ihn als seinen Gefährten bezeichnete, entspannte er sich zum ersten Mal, seit Richard ihn vor zwei Tagen fortgeschickt hatte. Richard hatte ihn als seinen 'Gefährten' anerkannt. Er wollte sich nicht von ihm trennen, nicht, wenn er ihn immer noch 'Gefährte' nannte.

„Ich brauche Dich! Ich muss Dich spüren!“ Presste er hervor und Richard öffnete die Augen, die er während ihres Kusses geschlossen hatte und lächelte ihn mit so viel Liebe und Sehnsucht an, dass Germanus der Atem stockte. „Ich brauche Dich auch, mein Gefährte“, gestand Richard ihm heiser. Es schien so, als ob er noch etwas hinzufügen wollte, und nach den richtigen Worten suchte, aber dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf und sagte nur: „Nimm mich, Germanus. Nimm mich ganz. Mach mich ganz zu dem Deinen!“

Eine so starke Welle besitzergreifenden Begehrens flutete bei den heiseren Worten des Menschen über ihn hinweg, dass Germanus hart gegen den Drang ankämpfen musste, Richard sofort die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen und ihn mit seiner Männlichkeit, seinem Mund und seiner Hand genau da in Besitz zu nehmen, wo sie gerade standen. Er atmete einige Male langsam ein und aus, um sich zu beruhigen, bevor er sich selbst genug vertraute, um die letzten Schritte zu dem Bett zu machen.

Er legte Richard behutsam auf der Matratze ab und kniete sich über ihn. Richard lächelte zu ihm hoch und zog ihn zu sich runter, um ihn erneut zu küssen. Germanus bedeckte ihn mit seinem Körper und begann, an den Verschlüssen seiner Kleidung zu hantieren, während er den Kuss erwiderte, unfähig, sich noch länger zurückzuhalten. Er würde verrückt werden, wenn er jetzt nicht seine nackte Haut spüren und berühren konnte. Er brauchte seinen Gefährten, brauchte ihn mehr, als er jemals etwas gebraucht hatte, und er musste ihn jetzt einfach auf die richtige Art und Weise zu seinem gewählten Gefährten zu machen, anstatt des falschen und unbefriedigenden Aktes, den sie in der Gefängniszelle des beschädigten Basis-Schiffes vollzogen hatten.

Er knurrte ungeduldig, als seine bebenden Finger Schwierigkeiten mit dem Reißverschluss von Richards Uniformjacke hatten und Richard lachte atemlos an seinen Lippen und wand sich unter ihm, um es einfacher für ihn zu machen. Seine Hüfte streifte dabei Germanus' schon brettharten Schaft und brachte ihn dazu, vor Erregung und Not verzweifelt aufzustöhnen, als er versuchte, seinen Gefährten von seinen Kleidern zu befreien, ohne sie zu zerstören.

„Weißt Du, Du könntest sie auch einfach aufreißen. Ich habe genug Uniformen in meinem Schrank hängen. Es ist nur Kleidung“, überraschte Richard ihn wieder einmal und seine Stimme klang beinahe wie ein sanftes Schnurren, als er seinen ungeduldigen Gefährten dazu ermunterte, ihn schneller zu entkleiden. Der frühere Richard würde niemals etwas derartiges vorgeschlagen haben, aber Germanus brauchte keine weitere Aufforderung und begann sogleich mit einem zufriedenen Knurren, Richard die störende Kleidung einfach vom Leib zu reißen.

Es dauerte dann auch nicht mehr lange, bis Richard in all seiner nackten Herrlichkeit unter ihm lag und Germanus zog sich gerade lange genug von ihm zurück, um sich selbst auszuziehen und seine Kleidung achtlos neben die Fetzen, die einmal eine ordentliche Uniform gewesen waren, auf den Boden zu werfen. Dann bedeckte er Richard wieder mit seinem erhitzten Körper und seine Hände fuhren fieberhaft über die schweißfeuchte Haut des erregten Körper des Menschen, während er seine Hüften in einem verzweifelten Rhythmus an Richards Schenkel rieb und sein Stöhnen an Richards Schulter erstickte.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis er begriff, dass Richard etwas zu ihm gesagt hatte. Er hob den Kopf und blinzelte in dem Versuch, seinen lustvernebelten Verstand zu klären. „W-w-wie bitte?“ Stammelte er und blickte in das geliebte Gesicht.

Richard war errötet, teilweise vor Erregung, aber auch aufgrund seiner Verlegenheit, aber er schaute Germanus fest in die Augen, als er wiederholte, was er gesagt hatte. „Ich will, dass Du mich nimmst, mein Gefährte. Aber es ist mein erstes Mal mit einem Mann, wie Du ja weißt und ich wäre sehr dankbar, wenn wir es etwas langsamer angehen könnten?“ Bat er und das half Germanus schließlich dabei, seine Selbstkontrolle wiederzuerlangen.

Er beugte sich hinab und küsste seinen Gefährten zärtlich auf die geschwollenen Lippen. „Natürlich, mein Gefährte. Bitte, vergib mir meine Ungeduld und meine mangelnde Selbstbeherrschung. Ich würde niemals etwas tun, das Du nicht möchtest oder dass Dich verletzen könnte. Es ist nur – ich will Dich so sehr. Du kannst Dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich Dich will“, sagte er sanft und ernsthaft zugleich.

Richard streckte die Hand aus und streichelte Germanus' fremdartige Züge voller Hingabe. „Das weiß ich, mein Gefährte. Ich habe keine Angst vor Dir und Du musst Dich auch nicht entschuldigen. Wir brauchen es nur ein wenig langsamer angehen zu lassen.“

Germanus nickte und und zog ihn eng an sich, um ihn wieder zu küssen. Für eine ganze Weile lagen sie einfach nur da und küssten und streichelten sich, während sie einander Worte voller Sehnsucht und Leidenschaft zuflüsterten, bis sie beide vor Verlangen und glühender Lust bebten.

Richard löste sich schließlich von Germanus' Lippen und griff nach der kleinen Flasche, die auf dem Nachttisch stand. Germanus hatte sie vorher gar nicht bemerkt, da er durch die verführerische Nähe seines Gefährten viel zu abgelenkt gewesen war, und er starrte die Flasche einen Augenblick einfach nur an, bevor ihm ihre Bedeutung klar wurde. Er hatte natürlich etwas ähnliches mitgebracht und gehofft, dass er es auch brauchen würde, aber er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Richard an so etwas denken würde. Richard errötete, als er Germanus' erstaunten Blick bemerkte.

„Ich habe sie von der Erde mitgebracht. Ich habe meinen Besuch dort genutzt, um einige Dinge zu kaufen, die ich hier nicht bekomme, Bücher und einen besonderen Wein und ich dachte, dass es gut wäre, auch ein – Gleitmittel - zu kaufen, für den Fall, dass Du mich noch willst...“, murmelte Richard verlegen und wurde dabei noch röter, als er das Wort 'Gleitmittel' zum ersten Mal laut aussprach, aber er schaute nicht weg.

Germanus holte zitternd Luft. „Falls ich Dich noch will? Oh Richard, ich werde Dich niemals nicht wollen!“ Er schluckte und jetzt war es an ihm zu 'erröten', in diesem einzigartigen Blau, als er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben gestand:

„Ich liebe Dich, Richard.“

Seine Stimme zitterte und war ganz rau, aber auch fest und aufrichtig und er sah seinem Gefährten tief in die Augen, als er diese drei kleinen und doch so bedeutsamen Worte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben zu jemandem sagte.

Richard lächelte ihn an. Er betrachtete Germanus' Gesicht und sagte dann:

„Ich liebe Dich auch, Germanus.“

Und seine Stimme war dabei genauso fest und aufrichtig, wie es die von Germanus gewesen war. Seine Augen waren mit Tränen gefüllt, aber es waren Freudentränen und er wiederholte noch einmal: „Ich liebe Dich, mein Gefährte. Bitte, nimm mich ganz. Ich möchte für immer zu Dir gehören.“

Germanus knurrte zufrieden und sein Wraith-Trieb, den Menschen in seinen Armen als den Seinen für jedermann sichtbar zu markieren überwältigte ihn beinahe. Er bedeckte seine Finger mit dem kühlen Gel und küsste Richard. „Nicht denken, nur fühlen. Ich werde Dir nicht wehtun, das verspreche ich Dir“, wisperte er an seinen Lippen und Richard schlang seine Arme um ihn und entspannte sich, als er spürte, wie die zärtlichen Finger des Wraith sanfte Kreise um die Pforte zu seiner geheimsten Stelle malten.  
Germanus nahm sich Zeit und streichelte Richard dort eine ganze Weile ohne in ihn einzudringen, wohl wissend, dass sein tapferer Mensch eine Weile brauchen würde, bevor er entspannt genug war, um die Eroberung seines Inneren wirklich genießen zu können und er wollte, dass Richards erstes Mal perfekt war. Er lenkte ihn mit seinen Küssen ab und knabberte zärtlich an seiner weichen Unterlippe, leckte mit seiner Zunge wieder und wieder darüber, dabei in dem leisen Stöhnen und Keuchen schwelgend, das er dem anderen Mann mit seinen Liebkosungen entlockte.

Als er schließlich mit einem Finger ein klein wenig eindrang und dann darauf wartete, dass Richard sich an das Gefühl gewöhnte, spannte sich der Mensch nur kurz an, bevor er wieder weich wurde. Richard stöhnte an seinen Lippen und bewegte seine Hüften, um Germanus' Finger besser zu spüren.

„Tiefer! Das fühlt sich gut an!“ Verlangte er atemlos und Germanus war sehr erfreut über seine Reaktion. Es schien, dass der Mensch viel sensibler auf diese Art Stimulation reagierte, als er zuerst geglaubt hatte. Er drang langsam tiefer ein und versuchte dabei, die richtige Stelle zu finden und als er sie dann gefunden hatte und sie zum ersten Mal in Richards Leben sanft berührte, bäumte sich sein Gefährte wild auf und schrie laut vor Erregung und Überraschung.

„Ja, genauso!“ Schnurrte Germanus an seinen Lippen und ahmte mit seiner Zunge die Bewegungen nach, die er mit seinem Finger vollführte. Richard lag gefangen unter seinem starken Körper und keuchte und wimmerte, als er seinen brettharten Schaft, der schon ganz feucht vor Wollust war, fast verzweifelt gegen Germanus muskulösen Unterleib presste und sich Germanus' Finger entgegen bog. Germanus schnurrte zufrieden und zog seinen Finger zurück. Richard protestierte sofort gegen die Leere in seinem Innern, aber Germanus beruhigte ihn mit einem Kuss.

„Ruhig, mein Gefährte, Du bekommst, was Du brauchst“, versprach er zärtlich und drang mit zwei Fingern wieder in den zitternden Körper ein. Richard stöhnte und erschauerte, während er seine Beine so weit wie möglich spreizte, damit sein Gefährte besseren Zugang zu seiner geheime Stelle bekam. Germanus löste sich von seinen Lippen und beobachtete Richards ausdrucksvolles Gesicht, das von Leidenschaft erfüllt war und seine tiefe Liebe zu dem anderen Mann ließ ihn schlucken. Er bewegte seine Finger und massierte Richards sensible Stelle mit jedem sanften Eindringen und Richard belohnte ihn mit leisem Stöhnen und Keuchen voller Lust und Vergnügen.

Als er diesmal seine Finger zurückzog, um einen dritten zu Hilfe zu nehmen, beschwerte Richard sich nicht, da er wusste, was Germanus tun wollte, aber sein ganzer Körper bebte jetzt vor unerfülltem Verlangen und er war steif und angespannt, als er verzweifelt versuchte, sich zurückzuhalten. Germanus führte drei Finger tief in ihn ein und krümmte sie ein wenig, um seine sensiblen Fingerspitzen fest gegen Richards sensibelste Stelle zu pressen, was Richard dazu brachte, sich so heftig aufzubäumen, dass er Germanus beinahe über den Rand des Bettes stieß. Ein erstickter Schrei entrang sich seinen geschwollenen Lippen und Germanus konnte sehen, dass er dem Höhepunkt nah war, sehr nah.

Nicht, dass er sich darüber beschweren wollte, dass sein wunderbarer Gefährte nur durch seine sanfte Vorbereitung schon kurz vor dem Höhepunkt war, ganz im Gegenteil. Richard würde weit und entspannt sein, nachdem er gekommen war und es würde für ihn viel einfacher sein, seinen menschlichen Gefährten ganz in Besitz zu nehmen, wenn der andere Mann noch benommen war von seiner Ekstase.

Davon einmal ganz abgesehen würde Richard sowieso mehr als nur einmal für ihn kommen, wenn er in dieser Angelegenheit irgendetwas zu sagen hatte. Germanus hatte seine legendäre Wraith-Geduld wenigstens teilweise wiedergewonnen, als er sich ganz auf Richards Vergnügen konzentriert hatte und er war sich sicher, dass er würde warten können, bis Richard sich genug erholt hatte, auch wenn sein Körper förmlich nach Erfüllung schrie. Aber am Ende würde seine Geduld belohnt werden, da war Germanus sich sicher.

Er begann jetzt damit, den geheimen Punkt mit jeder Bewegung seiner Finger zu massieren und variierte dabei die Geschwindigkeit und den Druck so, dass er Richard langsam aber unerbittlich dem Abgrund entgegentrieb, ohne ihn dabei zu stark zu reizen. Richard konnte seine heiseren Lustschreie und sein Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken und kämpfte hart darum, nicht schon jetzt zu kommen, aber das war ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen. Als Germanus' Zunge in seine empfindsame Ohrmuschel schlüpfte, begann der Mensch in seinen Armen zu beben mit der Anstrengung, nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren und Germanus lachte leise und erfreut und schnurrte sanft in sein Ohr: „Kämpfe nicht mehr dagegen an, mein wundervoller Gefährte. Ich will, dass Du kommst, genau jetzt und genauso. Halte Dich nicht mehr länger zurück. Lass Dich gehen und komm für mich.“

Er erstickte Richards Schrei mit seinem hungrigen Mund, als Richard den Kampf verlor und ihn Germanus heisere Worte ihn augenblicklich über den Abgrund stießen. Er erschauerte heftig, als die Wellen einer unglaublichen Erfüllung über ihm zusammenschlugen und er seinen Samen heiß wieder und wieder gegen Germanus' Bauch sprühte und sich rhythmisch um seine Finger verkrampfte. Germanus streichelte ihn gnadenlos weiter, bis Richard völlig ausgelaugt zurück auf die Matratze sank und er seine Finger schließlich langsam zurückzog. Er beugte sich über den Rand des Bettes und griff nach einem der Fetzen, die einmal Richards Uniform gewesen war, um sie beide damit abzuwischen. Richard lag da, völlig entspannt, ein kleines glückliches und befriedigtes Lächeln auf den Lippen und Germanus nutzte das zu seinem Vorteil und machte es sich zwischen den Beinen seines Gefährten bequem, nachdem er sein pochendes Glied mit dem Gleitgel eingerieben hatte. Dann vergrub er seine pochende Männlichkeit mit einem einzigen zärtlichen Stoß tief in der verführerischen engen Hitze seines Gefährten.

Er hatte recht gehabt, Richard war weit und entspannt, gefangen in dem süßen Nachbeben seines intensiven Höhepunktes und Germanus fand keinerlei Widerstand gegen sein Vorhaben, Richard endlich ganz in Besitz zu nehmen. Richard seufzte nur zufrieden und schlang seine Beine um Germanus' Taille und seine Arme um seinen Hals. Germanus hielt für einen Augenblick inne, da die wundervolle enge Hitze, die ihn so verführerisch umschloss, ihn sofort über den Abgrund zu treiben drohte. Wraith hatten eine Menge Standvermögen, aber er hatte Richard so lange schon begehrt, hatte sich so sehr danach gesehnt, ihn ganz zu besitzen, dass er es jetzt so lange wie möglich genießen wollte.

Richard streichelte seinen zerzausten Zopf mit zärtlichen Fingern und bot seinem Gefährten seine verletzliche Kehle dar, wohl wissend, was Germanus tun wollte – tun musste. „Nimm mich ganz, mach mich ganz zu dem Deinen, verbinde Dich mit mir!“ Verlangte er zärtlich, seine Stimme ein sanftes und verführerisches Schnurren und Germanus wusste, dass er jetzt derjenige war, der den Kampf gegen sein übermächtiges Verlangen verlieren würde. Er hoffte nur, dass er solange durchhalten würde, bis Richard sich genug erholt hatte, um ihre so bedeutsame endgültige Vereinigung genießen zu können. „Mach Dir keine Sorgen um mich, mein Gefährte, nimm Dir einfach, was Du brauchst“, flüsterte Richard an seinen Lippen, so als ob er seine Gedanken gelesen habe. „Es wird perfekt für mich sein, das verspreche ich Dir. Hör auf Dir Gedanken zu machen und nimm mich endlich ganz!“

Germanus küsste ihn hart und fordernd, bevor er seinen Kopf auf Richards Kehle senkte, genau dort, wo er vor einigen Tagen sein Mal hinterlassen hatte, das nun am Verblassen war. Er grub seine Zähne ohne besondere Vorsicht in die weiche Haut und brachte sie zum Bluten damit, aber Richard zuckte nicht zurück, sondern presste sich dichter an ihn und stöhnte auf vor Vergnügen. Germanus saugte rhythmisch an der salzigen Haut und erlaubte seinen Hüften, die er nur mit großer Anstrengung stillgehalten hatte, sich beinahe gegen seinen Willen zu bewegen. Er schlängelte seine Nährhand zwischen ihre Oberkörper, die sich im Rhythmus ihrer Stöße bewegten und presste sie sanft gegen Richards Brust mit dem weichen Brusthaar, das seine sensible Handfläche kitzelte.

Germanus krümmte unbewusst die Finger, als das Enzym durch die Stimulation und seinen überwältigenden Drang, seinen Gefährten zu markieren aus dem Nährschlitz zu tropfen begann und er tastete blind nach den Gedanken des so willigen Menschen, der unter seinem starken Körper gefangen war und sich seinem Wraith Gefährten bedingungslos hingab.

Richard zögerte nicht und hieß ihn voller Liebe und Zärtlichkeit willkommen, aber Germanus war sich sehr bewusst, dass Richard diese Verbindung noch nie zuvor eingegangen war und verband sich nur oberflächlich mit ihm. Es würde noch genug Gelegenheit geben für eine tiefere Verbindung, wenn Richard dieses zutiefst intime Band zwischen zwei Lebewesen ohne Vorbehalte genießen konnte.

Er ließ seinen Gefährten all seine Liebe und Leidenschaft fühlen, die er für ihn empfand und Richard stöhnte und wurde wieder hart, als er die Lust und das Vergnügen des Wraith teilte. Germanus knurrte und saugte fester an seiner Kehle, als er seine Lebenskraft in Richards Körper fließen ließ und seine große Liebe mit seiner köstlichen Stärke füllte. Sein Körper zitterte und bebte, nur einen Hauch von einem unglaublichen Höhepunkt entfernt und Richard spürte das und flüsterte heiser in sein Ohr: „Nimm mich ganz, füll mich!“

Germanus röhrte seine Lust laut heraus, den Mund dicht an Richards Hals gepresst, als sein Orgasmus ihn überwältigte und er seinen gewählten Gefährten gleichzeitig mit seinem Samen und seiner Lebenskraft füllte und endlich den Akt der Besitznahme vollständig und unwiderruflich vollzog. Kein Wesen, das in der Pegasus-Galaxis lebte, würde jetzt noch in der Lage sein, ihre Vereinigung zu zerstören, sie würden zueinander gehören, bis einer von ihnen starb.

Richard schrie auf und folgte seinem Gefährten auf den Gipfel der Lust zum zweiten Mal innerhalb einer Stunde, das Teilen von Germanus' Ekstase und das Geschenk des Lebens erregten ihn so, dass er nicht anders konnte, als sich seiner eigenen Lust zu ergeben und noch einmal zu kommen.

Sie klammerten sich aneinander, kosteten ihr geteiltes Vergnügen bis zur Neige aus und Germanus war sich sicher, dass er keinen besseren Gefährten finden würde als seinen geliebten Richard. Einige seiner Crew-Mitglieder mochten vielleicht denken, dass ihr Commander besser einen anderen Wraith oder wenigstens einen menschlichen Soldaten gewählt hätte, aber Germanus wusste, dass Richard so tapfer und mutig war wie jeder andere Mensch, den er in seinem langen Leben getroffen hatte. Sein Crew würde seine Wahl letztendlich akzeptieren, dafür würde er sorgen.

Richard entspannte sich und kuschelte sich schläfrig und zutiefst befriedigt dicht an ihn, als Germanus sich vorsichtig zurückzog und sich neben ihn legte.

„Jetzt gehörst Du endlich ganz mir“, stellte er mit einem Gähnen fest, bevor er in einen zufriedenen Schlaf der Erschöpfung glitt und Germanus lächelte zärtlich und liebkoste sanft das kurze, duftende Haar an Richards Hinterkopf. „Ja, mein Gefährte, Du gehörst zu mir und ich zu Dir, jetzt und für immer“, flüsterte er, bevor er seine Augen schloss und sich selbst mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den schönen männlichen Zügen in den Schlaf schnurrte.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Richard öffnete die Tür mit einem glücklichen Summen auf den Lippen. Er erwartete, seinen Gefährten in der Tür stehen zu sehen, da Germanus ihn am frühen Morgen verlassen hatte, um auf seinem Basis-Schiff nach dem Rechten zu sehen, bevor er mit Richard für ein paar Tage zu einem anderen Planeten aufbrechen würde. Sie hatten sich ihre 'Flitterwochen' wirklich verdient, nach dem was alles in dieser kurzen Zeit passiert war. Sie hatten eine leidenschaftliche herrliche Nacht damit verbracht, sich zu lieben und Richard hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er Germanus noch nicht von dem jungen Offizier und seiner Drohung erzählt hatte, aber er hatte wirklich nicht die ersten Stunden ihrer glücklichen Wiedervereinigung und ihres intimen Beisammenseins damit verderben wollen, dass er ihm diese unangenehme Geschichte beichtete.  
Er würde es tun, wenn sie alleine auf ihrem Planeten waren, auf dem Germanus ein paar friedliche Tage mit ihm verbringen wollte. Richard war sich nicht sicher, ob Germanus während ihrer telepathischen Verbindung etwas von seinen Gedanken aufgeschnappt hatte, aber er glaubte es eigentlich nicht, denn wenn das der Fall gewesen wäre, hätte Germanus ihn sicher auf den jungen Offizier angesprochen.

Er lächelte und machte die Tür weit auf. „Du bist aber früh zurück, mein Gefährte!“ Sagte er, aber dann erstarrte er erschrocken. Der junge Offizier stand mit einem bösartigen Grinsen im Gesicht vor seiner Tür und Richard machte die Augen zu und dann wieder auf, um die fürchterliche Vision zu verscheuchen. Als er sie wieder öffnete und die Person anschaute, die vor seinem Quartier stand und Einlass begehrte, war es immer noch der junge Offizier und das böse Grinsen enthielt jetzt eine tödliche Drohung. Richard öffnete den Mund, um laut um Hilfe zu schreien, aber dann traf ihn ein furchtbarer Schlag an der Schläfe und um ihn herum wurde alles dunkel.


	10. Ein Würdiger Gefährte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der junge Offizier hat Richard aufgelauert und niedergeschlagen. Was hat er jetzt mit ihm vor? Und wird Germanus ihn noch rechtzeitig retten können?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Susa_San, es ist zwar nachträglich, aber weil Du diese Geschichte so sehr magst und mich so wundervoll mit Deinen lieben Kommentaren unterstützt, möchte ich Dir Richards Geschichte gerne nachträglich noch widmen. Es bedeutet mir sehr viel, dass Du sie so sehr magst! Ich hoffe, dass Du Dir das Ende genauso gut gefällt!
> 
> Ich bin ein wenig traurig, dass diese Geschichte nun zu Ende ist, aber Richard und Germanus werden noch öfter auftauchen und ich bin mit meinen Wraith-Geschichten noch lange nicht am Ende. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Richard schwamm in einem dunkelgrauen aufgewühlten Ozean und er musste darum kämpfen, seinen Kopf über der Wasseroberfläche zu halten, denn irgendetwas schien ihn immer wieder unter Wasser ziehen zu wollen. Er stöhnte und paddelte verzweifelt und hilflos mit den Armen während eine schreckliche Übelkeit ihn zu überwältigen drohte.

Plötzlich blendete ihn ein grelles Licht und Richard sah ein Boot immer näher kommen, das ihn zu rammen drohte. Er versuchte, sich umzudrehen, aber das Boot krachte in seinen Rücken und weißglühender Schmerz explodierte in seinem Rücken und seinem Kopf. Er schrie und riss die Augen, die er vor Angst geschlossen hatte, wieder auf.

Richard starrte den Wraith, der sich drohend über ihn beugte, benommen und verwirrt an, während sich sein Verstand langsam klärte. Es dauerte allerdings einige Minuten, bis er begriff, was passiert war und warum sein Kopf und sein Rücken so sehr schmerzten.

Er hatte die Tür geöffnet, als jemand den Summer betätigt hatte, in der Erwartung, dass sein Gefährte draußen stand, um ihn zu ihren Flitterwochen abzuholen. Stattdessen hatte der bösartige junge Offizier ihm auf der Türschwelle aufgelauert und er musste ihn mit irgendetwas niedergeschlagen haben, denn das einzige, was er noch wusste war, dass ein fürchterlicher Schmerz in seiner Schläfe explodiert war – und dann nichts mehr außer dem grauen Ozean. Richard blinzelte wieder und blickte sich um. Er lag auf dem Boden eines der verlassenen Vorratsräume irgendwo tief in den untersten Regionen von Atlantis.

Er erinnerte sich flüchtig daran, dass er sich hier mit General O'Neill vor den Replikatoren versteckt hatte und jetzt begriff er auch, dass er nicht in einem Ozean geschwommen war, sondern dass der junge Wraith ihn über seiner Schulter getragen hatte. Sein Unterbewusstsein hatte ihm mit dem Ozean-Szenario einfach einen Streich gespielt. Da war kein Boot gewesen, das ihn gerammt hatte, sondern der Wraith hatte ihn zu Boden fallen lassen und der Schmerz des Aufpralls hatte ihn wieder ins Bewusstsein zurückgeholt.

Eine neue Welle Übelkeit überwältigte ihn und er drehte sich mühsam zur Seite und erbrach sich auf den Boden. Er hatte seit dem vorherigen Tag nicht viel gegessen und alles, was hochkam waren das Wasser, das er getrunken hatte und bittere Galle, aber es war fürchterlich und die Krämpfe verstärkten den Schmerz in seinem Kopf so, dass er Blitze vor den Augen sah.

Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit und er war zutiefst dankbar, als die Übelkeit endlich nachließ. Er schaute mit blutunterlaufenen Augen zu dem Wraith hoch, der mit unübersehbarem Widerwillen auf ihn hinunter starrte.

„Du bist so schwach und unwürdig!“ Spuckte er verächtlich aus. „Schwach und krank vor Angst!“ Der Wraith verzog angeekelt das Gesicht und hielt sich die Nase zu, während er versuchte, nicht auf die Pfütze Erbrochenes auf dem Boden neben Richard zu schauen.

Richard lächelte grimmig und sein Zorn half ihm dabei, seine Angst ein wenig zu unterdrücken. Er rückte von der Stelle, an der er den Inhalt seines Magens geopfert hatte, ein wenig ab und richtete den Oberkörper auf, dankbar, dass die Übelkeit nicht zurückkehrte. Er atmete einige Male langsam und tief ein und aus, bis der Schwindel sich gelegt hatte und starrte geradewegs in die hasserfüllten gelben Augen.

„Mir ist nicht vor Angst übel!“ Korrigierte er den Wraith. „Sie haben mir sehr heftig gegen meine Schläfe geschlagen und ich habe dort eine starke Schwellung. Außerdem habe ich höchstwahrscheinlich eine Gehirnerschütterung und die ist auch der Grund für meine Übelkeit und nicht etwa Angst. Jeder Mensch mit einer Gehirnerschütterung muss sich übergeben. Daran hätten Sie einfach denken sollen bevor Sie mich niedergeschlagen haben!“

Der Wraith zuckte leicht zusammen, völlig überrascht von dem tapferen Gebaren des Menschen. Es war ganz offensichtlich, dass er nicht erwartet hatte, dass Richard sich so verhalten und Tapferkeit im Angesicht eines tödlichen Feindes zeigen würde. Aber Richard war wild entschlossen, Germanus keine Schande zu bereiten und wenn es das letzte war, was er in seinem Leben tat. Er wollte, dass Germanus stolz auf ihn war und er würde seinem Rivalen auch nicht die Befriedigung gönnen, ihn zusammenbrechen und um Gnade winseln zu sehen.

Er erinnerte sich daran, was Major Lorne ihm erzählt hatte und konzentrierte sich darauf, mental um Hilfe zu rufen, solange der Wraith noch über sein unerwartet tapferes Benehmen und darüber, was er jetzt tun sollte, nachdachte.

Er wusste nicht, ob Germanus noch an Bord seines Basis-Schiffes war, aber es waren immer noch genug andere Wraith in der Stadt, der oberste Befehlshaber Todd, der alles für die Mission zu dem antiken Basis-Schiff vorbereiten musste, sein Stellvertreter Raven, Todds Bruder Sinamore und Brennans Großvater Torran, der immer noch an einer Lösung mit dem Quanten-Spiegel arbeitete, und dann zu guter Letzt der fremde schwarzhaarige Hüter aus einer anderen Realität mit seinen erstaunlichen Fähigkeiten, Sin. Vielleicht würde einer von ihnen seinen mentalen Ruf auffangen und zu seiner Rettung kommen, bevor der junge Offizier ihn völlig leer gesaugt hatte. Er sandte seine Gedanken mit so viel Kraft aus, wie es ihm möglich war und versuchte dabei zu beschreiben, wo er vermutlich zu finden war, und er wiederholte seine Rufe so lange, bis er den Wraith fauchen hörte, der sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder zusammengerissen hatte.

„Was wollen Sie eigentlich von mir? Ihr Commander hat mich zu seinem Gefährten erwählt und Sie werden sein Herz nicht gewinnen, indem Sie sich an mir nähren“, stellte Richard kühl fest, nicht willens, den Wraith die Oberhand gewinnen zu lassen.

Der männliche Alien bleckte die Zähne zu einem neuen Fauchen. „Oh, ich werde Dich nicht aussaugen. Das wäre zu einfach“, knurrte er mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen auf seinen erstaunlich gefälligen Zügen. Sei Hass und seine Bösartigkeit verzerrten sie zu einer Fratze, aber Richard konnte die eigentliche Schönheit des Wraith darunter trotzdem erkennen.

Sein so offensichtlich liebeskranker jüngerer Gegenspieler hätte ihm vermutlich leid getan, wären da nicht sein Hass gewesen und seine Versuche, seinen Rivalen zu beseitigen. Richard konnte sehr gut verstehen, warum der Offizier so unsterblich in seinen Commander verliebt war, weil er selbst Hals über Kopf unsterblich in Germanus verliebt war, aber so, wie die Dinge im Augenblick lagen, konnte er sich keinen schwachen Moment des Mitgefühls erlauben.

„Was haben Sie mit mir vor, wenn Sie sich nicht an mir nähren wollen?“ Fragte er schließlich neugierig.

Der Wraith grinste wieder. „Du wirst mit mir kämpfen“, erklärte er mit einem zufriedenen Unterton in seiner rauen Stimme. „Du kennst unsere Gesetze nicht, richtig?“ Fuhr er fort, als er Richards erstaunten Blick bemerkte. „Ich würde ein Verbrechen begehen, wenn ich mich einfach an dem gewählten Gefährten meines Commanders nähren würde. Aber es ist mir erlaubt, Dich herauszufordern und mit Dir zu kämpfen. Er wird wieder zu Sinnen kommen nachdem ich Dich besiegt habe und begreifen, wie unwürdig Du doch warst. Und ich kann danach tun, was nötig ist, damit er mich erwählt. So funktioniert unser Gesetz. Das hat er Dir nicht erzählt, richtig?“ Der Wraith beobachtete ihn genau und suchte nach Anzeichen, dass Richard jetzt enttäuscht oder wütend sein würde, aber Richard würde ihm nicht den Gefallen tun und ihm seine Gefühle zeigen.

Davon abgesehen fühlte er sich auch gar nicht betrogen. Er hatte seinem Gefährten nichts von dem jungen Offizier und seiner Drohung erzählt und in der vergangenen Nacht waren sie mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt gewesen. Richard konnte nur sich selbst dafür rügen, dass er nicht schon viel früher seine Kenntnisse über die Gesetze der Wraith, die mit ihnen alliiert waren aufgebessert hatte, wie es für seine Position als einer der führenden Köpfe der Allianz eigentlich richtig gewesen wäre.

„Nein, das hat er nicht“, erwiderte er einfach, während er seine Gefühle hinter der Maske des reservierten und überlegten Diplomaten versteckte, der er so viele Jahre gewesen war. Er mochte den neuen Richard wesentlich lieber, den Richard, den Germanus zu Tage gefördert hatte, aber den würde er dem feindlichen Wraith auf gar keinen Fall zeigen.

Der Wraith knurrte ungeduldig und warf ihm zwei große Messer zu. Richard zuckte zusammen, als eines der Messer direkt neben seiner Hand zu Boden fiel.

„Sie wollen also mit mir kämpfen.“ Er nahm die beiden Messer und versuchte, auf die Füße zu kommen. Der Schwindel kam mit aller Macht zurück und er stolperte und fiel beinahe wieder zu Boden. Der Wraith hatte zwei Messer aus seinen Stiefeln gezogen, die seinen beiden sehr ähnlich waren und beobachtete Richards Versuche, auf den Füßen zu bleiben nun mit unbewegtem Gesicht.

Das würde kein ausgeglichener Kampf sein, so viel war klar. Aber der Wraith zeigte wenigstens so viel Ehrgefühl, dass er ihn nicht angriff, bevor er aufrecht da stand. Richard war ein Mensch und obwohl er in den vergangenen Jahren ab und zu mit Teyla Emagan oder einem der Soldaten trainiert hatte, war er dennoch weit davon entfernt, ein Kämpfer zu sein und das wusste der Wraith natürlich auch. Seine Gehirnerschütterung und sein schmerzender Rücken verschlimmerten seine Lage noch, aber Richard würde trotzdem kämpfen. Er würde kämpfen, bis er tot war, oder, was sehr unwahrscheinlich war, bis er den Wraith besiegt hatte.

Er sandte noch einen letzten lautlosen Hilferuf aus und legte seine ganze Angst und Verzweiflung hinein, bevor er alles andere ausblendete und sich ganz auf den Wraith konzentrierte, der vor ihm stand und seine beiden tödlichen Messer in einem festen Griff hielt, bereit, den Menschen, der immer noch sehr wackelig auf den Beinen war und sich bemühte auf den Füßen zu bleiben, obwohl ihm so schwindlig war.

Richard hob seine eigenen Messer und rief sich in Erinnerung, was Teyla ihm über Nahkampf beigebracht hatte. Der Wraith zeigte ihm die Zähne und ließ ein gefährliches Knurren hören, bevor er Richard ganz plötzlich ansprang und seine Messer erhob, um sie Richard in die Brust zu stoßen. Richard beugte sich zur Seite und taumelte zurück und die Klinge fuhr mit einem lauten Zischen durch die Luft, streifte seine Wange und ließ einen dunkelroten Kratzer dort zurück.

Richard warf sich selbst nach vorne und fuchtelte mit seinem Messer blind in der Luft herum. Zu seiner großen Überraschung schrie der Wraith auf, als die Klinge in seinen Arm fuhr und dort eine tiefe Wunder hinterließ. Richard blinzelte und wartete darauf, dass die Wunde sich sofort schloss, aber wie es schien, war der Wraith nicht so frisch genährt wie Richard angenommen hatte, weil die Wunde weiter blutete und das Blut den Boden rot färbte und schlüpfrig werden ließ.

Er erinnerte sich daran, was Germanus ihm gesagt hatte, als sie auf der Lichtung gewesen waren, nämlich, dass er seinen Untergebenen nicht erlaubte, sich öfter als nötig zu nähren und dass die anderen Commander es genauso hielten. Keinem Wraith der Allianz war es erlaubt, sich ohne Not zu nähren und Germanus sorgte dafür, dass keines seiner Crew-Mitglieder diese Regel brach.

Richard war sich natürlich deutlich der Tatsache bewusst, dass der junge Offizier trotz seines momentanen Zustandes immer noch wesentlich stärker war als er selbst, aber es war hilfreich zu wissen, dass er ihn verwunden und dadurch schwächen konnte. Das würde die Chance, dass er überlebte, bis jemand zu seiner Rettung kam, vielleicht vergrößern.

Er krampfte die Finger fester um sein Messer, weil sie vor Schweiß ganz schlüpfrig waren und zitterten und ließ es erneut nach vorne schnellen. Der Wraith wirbelte blitzschnell um ihn herum, um ihn von hinten anzugreifen. Es war eindeutig, dass er geglaubt hatte, dass Richard wesentlich einfacher zu besiegen sein würde, und dass er jetzt kurzen Prozess mit ihm machen und ihn töten wollte, bevor Richard ihn noch einmal verletzen konnte. Richard drehte sich um und wich zur Seite aus, dabei darauf achtend, dass er nicht in die Blutpfütze auf dem Boden trat. Der Wraith dagegen war blind vor Hass und trat einen Schritt nach vorne. Sein Fuß rutschte auf dem Blut aus und der Wraith wurde dadurch von den Füßen gerissen und fiel zu Boden, als er das Gleichgewicht verlor. Richards Messer hinterließ einen tiefen Schnitt in seinem Bein und der Wraith schrie gleichzeitig vor Wut und Schmerz auf. Er kam allerdings viel schneller wieder auf die Füße, als Richard es erwartet hatte, sprang nach vorne und landete dabei genau auf dem Menschen, der verzweifelt versuchte, zur Seite auszuweichen.

Der junge Offizier knurrte und drückte Richard zu Boden, während er das Messer hob, um Richard die Kehle durchzuschneiden.

Richard starrte in die gelben Augen, die voller Hass, Wut und Irrsinn funkelten und stählte sich für das Unausweichliche. Er dachte an seinen geliebten Gefährten und schloss die Augen in dem sehnlichen Wunsch, ihn noch ein letztes Mal zu sehen. Der Wraith knurrte triumphierend und Richard spannte sich an und bäumte sich in einem letzten Versuch, seinen Widersacher abzuschütteln, auf, aber das Gewicht, das auf ihn niederdrückte, war zu schwer und machte ihm das Atmen unmöglich. Wieder übermannte ihn ein fürchterlicher Schwindel und diesmal wehrte er sich nicht mehr gegen die Dunkelheit, die ihm das Bewusstsein schwinden ließ.

Er hörte von irgendwoher einen lauten Krach und jemanden schreien, und dann wurde es zum zweiten Mal dunkel um ihn herum.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Richard schwamm wieder in dem dunkelgrauen Ozean und der heftige Seegang erweckte neuen Schwindel und neue Übelkeit in ihm. Er hörte ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen und noch bevor er richtig realisiert hatte, dass er es gewesen war, der da gestöhnt hatte, blinzelte er und beugte sich nach vorne, um sich noch einmal zu übergeben.

Er fühlte eine zärtliche Klauenhand, die seinen Kopf hielt und hörte sanfte tröstende Worte, während sein Magen sich wieder und wieder zusammen krampfte. Er war froh darüber, dass besagter Jemand so vorausschauend gewesen war, nach einem Becken zu greifen und es für ihn zu halten, als er sich übergab. Als es endlich aufhörte, lehnte er sich mit einem Stöhnen in die Kissen zurück. Das Licht tat seinen Augen weh und er war nicht in der Lage, sie zu öffnen. Er lauschte auf die Geräusche von Fußtritten und das sanfte Gemurmel, als jemand das Becken fortnahm und dann beugte sich ein Schatten über ihn und küsste ihn sanft auf seine Schläfe, genau dort, wo die Schwellung war.

„Germanus...“ murmelte er sehnsüchtig und ein zärtliches Knurren antwortete ihm. „Ja, mein geliebter Gefährte, ich bin es. Du wirst Dich gleich besser fühlen“, erwiderte die vertraute klangvolle Stimme und er fühlte kühle Luft über seine Brust streichen, als sein Gefährte seine Kleidung öffnete und seine Nähr-Hand sanft auf seine Brust legte.  
Richard fühlte einen leichten Stich und dann den warmen und stetigen Fluss von Germanus kostbarer Lebenskraft, die in seinen Körper strömte, den Schmerz, den Schwindel und die Übelkeit hinweg spülte und nur Wärme und köstliches Vergnügen zurückließ. Er stöhnte, aber diesmal war es kein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen, sonder ein sanftes Stöhnen voller Vergnügen und Glückseligkeit. Germanus antwortendes Schnurren brachte ihn zum Lächeln und als er es schließlich wagte, die Augen zu öffnen, sah er das schöne und gleichzeitig besorgte Gesicht seines geliebten Gefährten über sich gebeugt.

„Ich dachte, Du ziehst es vor, Verletzungen nicht mit der Gabe des Lebens zu heilen“, murmelte er in dem Versuch, die Stimmung mit einem Scherz aufzulockern und Germanus lächelte tatsächlich, als er langsam die Hand von Richards Brust zurückzog. „Das stimmt, mein lieber Gefährte, aber dieses Mal war es doch ein bisschen mehr als nur ein verstauchter Knöchel. Dr. Beckett hat Deinen Kopf untersucht, und nicht nur eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung festgestellt, sondern auch einen Haarriss in Deinem Schädelknochen. Wenn Du nicht innerhalb der nächsten Stunde aufgewacht wärst, dann hätte ich Dich trotz Deiner Bewusstlosigkeit geheilt.“

Richard nahm Germanus Hand und küsste sie. „Es geht mir gut“, stellte er fest und versuchte, das Bett zu verlassen, aber Germanus drückte ihn sanft wieder zurück. „Oh nein, mein tapferer Gefährte. Du wirst hier bleiben, bis Dr. Beckett Dir erlaubt, die Krankenstation zu verlassen. Du hattest zwei starke Dosen meines Enzyms innerhalb kurzer Zeit und Du hast sehr viel durchgemacht. Ich möchte, dass ein menschlicher Arzt sich um Dich kümmert, bis ich mir sicher bin, dass es Dir wirklich gut geht, Richard!“ Germanus Stimme war zärtlich, aber auch streng und Richard schmollte und funkelte ihn böse an, weil er wusste, dass sein Gefährte recht hatte. Germanus schmunzelte und reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser. Richard trank dankbar von der kühlen Flüssigkeit, die den schlechten Geschmack in seinem Mund vertrieb und seinen Durst löschte.

„Wie hast Du mich gefunden?“ Fragte er, nachdem er das Glas geleert und Germanus zurückgegeben hatte, der es wieder auf den kleinen Nachttisch neben dem Krankenbett stellte. „Du kamst gerade recht, bevor er mir die Kehle durchschneiden konnte.“

Germanus spannte den Kiefer an und presste die Zähne aufeinander und Richard konnte sehen, dass er die Fäuste ballte. Er griff zärtlich nach seiner Hand. „Du hast mich gerettet, Germanus und ich habe für keine Sekunde daran gezweifelt, nicht einmal, als er mir das Messer an die Kehle gehalten hat.

Germanus schluckte und streichelte Richards Gesicht. „Ich wollte gerade mein Basis-Schiff verlassen, als einer meiner Untergebenen mir die Nachricht überbrachte, dass eines meiner Darts fehlte und auch der Offizier, der dort seinen Dienst versehen sollte. Er erzählte mir außerdem, dass der Offizier fürchterlich wütend über meine Wahl war. Er hatte zwar versucht, es zu verbergen, aber der andere Offizier hatte einen Teil seines Hasses und seiner Wut gespürt. Ich bin sofort aufgebrochen, da ich schon einen Verdacht hatte, was er vorhatte, aber als ich zu Deinem Quartier kam, warst Du fort und ich fand Dein Blut auf dem Boden. Ich habe den obersten Befehlshaber gerufen und zu meinem Glück war er schon von unserem fremden Besucher Sin darüber informiert worden, dass Du in Schwierigkeiten warst. Sin hatte mit seinen starken Fähigkeiten Deinen mentalen Hilferuf aufgefangen und zeigte uns, wo wir nach Dir suchen mussten.“ Germanus Stimme brach und er beugte sich vor und zog Richard behutsam an sich.

„Du warst so tapfer, Richard! Du hast mit ihm gekämpft, obwohl Du so schwer verletzt warst. Kein einziges Mitglied meiner Crew wird Dich jemals wieder bedrohen, das verspreche ich Dir“, sagte er mit vor Rührung erstickter Stimme. „Du bist mutig und tapfer und der absolut wundervollste und würdigste Gefährte des ganzen Universums, bitte zweifle niemals daran! Ich liebe Dich so – mein Leben wäre nicht mehr lebenswert, wenn ich Dich verloren hätte. Warum hast Du mir nicht gesagt, dass er Dich bedroht hat?“

Richard schmiegte sich enger an ihn und küsste seinen Gefährten sanft auf den Hals. „Du hast mich nicht verloren. Du hast mich gerettet und es geht mir gut. Ich hätte Dir früher von seiner Drohung erzählen sollen, aber ich war dumm und habe gefürchtet, dass Du lieber mit mir brechen würdest, als Dein Basis-Schiff aufzugeben und dann musste ich auf die Erde und mit dem IOA verhandeln. Und gestern – da war ich einfach nur glücklich, dass Du mich immer noch wolltest und ich konnte Dir während unserer wundervollen endgültigen Vereinigung einfach nicht davon erzählen. Ich wollte auf dem Planeten mit Dir reden...“

Germanus schob ihn sanft von sich um ihn anzuschauen. „Du bist mein gewählter Gefährte, Richard. Du warst es, seit ich Dich in dieser stinkenden Zelle zum Gefährten genommen habe und ich liebe Dich mehr als mein Leben. Du bist wichtiger für mich, als alles andere auf dieser Welt; und ich würde niemals mein Basis-Schiff 'wählen'. Davon abgesehen muss meine Crew meine Wahl akzeptieren, ob sie sie verstehen oder nicht.“

„Ich verstehe.“ Richard lächelte ihn an. „Ich liebe Dich auch, mein Gefährte, mehr als ich jemals jemanden geliebt habe und mehr als ich es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte, dass ich jemanden lieben könnte.“ Er zögerte. „Was ist aus dem jungen Offizier geworden? Er hat mir von Euren Gesetzen erzählt und er ist so liebeskrank, dass es ihm mehr oder weniger den Verstand gekostet hat. Hast – hast Du ihn getötet?“

Germanus spannte sich wieder an. „Nein, Richard, das habe ich nicht. Der oberste Befehlshaber hat Lady Athena kontaktiert. Sie wird nach Atlantis kommen und sich um ihn kümmern“, sagte er kurz angebunden. Richard runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst Du damit? Lady Athena soll ihn töten?“ Fragte Richard verblüfft und misstrauisch.

Germanus seufzte. Er kannte seinen Gefährten inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er das Thema nicht eher ruhen lassen würde, bis er die Antworten hatte, die er haben wollte.

„Nein, das wird sie nicht. Mein Offizier hat Dir die Wahrheit über unsere Gesetze erzählt und obwohl ich niemals vergessen werde, was er zu tun versucht hat, ganz zu schweigen davon dass ich es ihm niemals verzeihen und ihn töten werde, sollte er es jemals wagen sich Dir noch einmal zu nähern, so hat er tatsächlich kein Verbrechen begangen, dass mit dem Tode bestraft werden müsste. Und Du hast auch recht, dass er einen Teil seines Verstandes aufgrund seiner starken Gefühle verloren hat. Lady Athena wird ihn an Bord ihres Schiffes nehmen und ihm die Erinnerung an das, was passiert ist, so dass er neu anfangen muss. Wenn er versagt, wird er sterben. Nur eine Königin hat die Fähigkeiten, dies zu tun und einen Wraith nach dieser Behandlung zu kontrollieren und sie hat der Bitte des obersten Commanders zugestimmt. Ich bin nicht wie Kilian, Richard. Ich bin nicht dazu in der Lage, ihm zu vergeben und einfach weiterzumachen, als ob nichts geschehen sei. Aber ich wusste, dass Du nicht glücklich sein würdest, wenn Du wüsstest, dass ich ihn mit dem Tod bestraft habe und so habe ich Commander Todds Vorschlag zugestimmt.“

Richard zog Germanus eng an sich und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. „Danke, mein Gefährte. Du hast recht. Ich wäre traurig und würde es bedauern. Ich weiß, dass er versucht hat, mich zu töten, aber Menschen benehmen sich oft genauso, wenn es um Liebeskummer geht und ich hatte den Eindruck, dass er noch sehr jung ist. Er dachte, dass sein Handeln richtig ist nach Wraith Standards und ich bin nicht blutrünstig genug, um ihn tot sehen zu wollen.“

Germanus knurrte, aber es klang nicht besonders überzeugend. Richard küsste ihn, bis er fühlte, dass der alte Commander sich wieder entspannte und er entspannte sich auch und kuschelte sich eng an ihn. Sein Gefährte war zu seiner Rettung geeilt und Richard freute sich auf eine wunderbare Zukunft mit ihm. Er wusste, dass noch viele Schwierigkeiten auf sie warten würden und er wusste auch, dass sie wahrscheinlich noch oft streiten würden, aber solange sie sich liebten, würde alles gut werden.

Sie würden lernen, miteinander zu leben, sowohl hier in Atlantis, als auch an Bord von Germanus Basis-Schiff, denn Richard wusste, dass er dort eine Menge Zeit verbringen würde. Aber er fürchtete sich nicht mehr davor. Germanus Crew würde ihn früher oder später akzeptieren und er wusste jetzt auch, dass viel mehr in ihm steckte, als er zuerst geglaubt hatte. Er würde nie wieder an sich selbst zweifeln und er würde sich allen Schwierigkeiten mit hoch erhobenem Haupt stellen. Die Jahre, die er in einer anderen Galaxis mehr als zwei Millionen Lichtjahre von seiner Heimat entfernt verbracht hatte, hatten ihn verändert und sein wundervoller Gefährte hatte noch mehr zu dieser Veränderung beigetragen und das Beste aus ihm herausgeholt.

Richard mochte kein Soldat sein, aber er war würdig genug, um der zivile Leiter einer ganz besonderen Stadt und ihrer Bewohner zu sein und er war würdig genug, um der gewählte Gefährte eines beeindruckenden und mächtigen antiken Wraith Commander zu sein, und das war alles, was wirklich zählte.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Epilog:_

 

_Einige Monate später:_

 

„Germanus, was machst Du denn da?“ Beschwerte Richard sich, als sein knurrender Wraith-Gefährte ihn in den Vorratsraum neben dem Konferenzraum schubste, in dem die Verhandlungen mit Ladon Radim und den Genii stattfanden. „Es ist nur eine kurze Pause!“

„Dann müssen wir uns eben beeilen“, brummte Germanus nur, als er ungeduldig an Richards Uniform zog. „Du ziehst Dich besser aus, wenn Du die weiteren Verhandlungen nicht halbnackt führen willst“, fügte er noch hinzu, als der Reißverschluss seinen Versuchen widerstand, ihn zu öffnen.

Richard stieß seine Hand weg und warf seinem geilen Gefährten einen bösen Blick zu, wohl wissend, dass Germanus sensible Augen diesen Blick trotz der Dunkelheit wahrnehmen würden. „Ich glaube nicht, dass mich das mehr in Verlegenheit bringen würde als die Blicke, die Du mir während den Verhandlungen die ganze Zeit zugeworfen hast! Du hast mich mit Deinen Blicken förmlich ausgezogen!“ Schimpfte Richard mit ihm. Germanus zuckte nur mit den Schultern, während er sich hastig entkleidete.

„Du solltest dankbar sein, dass ich Dich nur mit meinen Blicken ausgezogen habe. Du bist mein gewählter Gefährte. Wenn ich es gewollt hätte, hätte ich Dich sogar mit meinen Händen ausziehen können. Ich hätte Dich dort sogar nehmen können, wenn ich es gewollt hätte“, stellte er ungerührt fest, aber die Heiserkeit seiner Stimme zeigte sein brennendes Verlangen ganz deutlich.

Richard wollte ihn noch einmal böse anfunkeln, aber die Vorstellung, wie Germanus ihn vor seinen staunenden Gästen nahm, erregte ihn mehr, als er es zugeben wollte, und als er Germanus erfreutes Lachen hörte, wusste er dass sein manchmal doch sehr nervtötender Gefährte seine Erregung gerochen hatte. Es erregte ihn allerdings noch viel mehr, dass Germanus ihn so sehr begehrte, dass er ihn einfach in den nächsten Vorratsraum schubste, um es mit ihm zu treiben, wie es Teenager machen würden, die zum ersten Mal verliebt waren. Niemand hatte ihn jemals so begehrt und Richard fühlte sich unendlich geliebt, begehrt und bedeutend, als er aus der Hose schlüpfte und sich das Hemd über den Kopf zog.

„Du bist ein mehrere tausend Jahre alter Wraith Commander und Du bist trotzdem nicht in der Lage, Deine Lust für mehr als drei Stunden zu unterdrücken! Wo ist Deine sagenhafte Wraith-Geduld geblieben?“ Versuchte er trotzdem, ein wenig Haltung zu bewahren.

Germanus knurrte wieder und drückte ihn gegen die Wand während er seine Hand zwischen Richards Beine schob. Richard spreizte sie willig, weil er wusste, was jetzt kommen würde. Er wunderte sich nicht darüber, warum der Finger, der jetzt tief in seine intimste Stelle schlüpfte, schon feucht und glitschig war, Richard hatte sich längst an Germanus starkes Verlangen gewöhnt und wusste, dass sein Gefährte immer vorbereitet war, und ein kleines Fläschchen mit dem notwendigen Inhalt bei sich trug.

„Meine Wraith-Geduld hat sich dazu entschieden, aus dem Fenster zu fliegen, als ich still dasitzen und zuschauen musste, wie Du diesen unverschämten Minister in Grund und Boden geredet hast, bis er nur noch nach Luft geschnappt hat, wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Ich respektiere Ladon Radim wirklich sehr, aber der Minister, den er mit zu dieser Verhandlung gebracht hat ist einfach unerträglich!“ Knurrte er, während er wieder und wieder über Richards sensibelste Stelle rieb, bis Richard vor Lust und Verlangen heiser aufschrie. „Hast Du irgendeine Vorstellung davon, was Du mir antust, wenn Du das tust?“

Richard blinzelte, um seinen lustvernebelten Verstand zu klären. „W-w-wenn ich w-w-was tue?“ Stotterte er und stöhnte laut auf, als Germanus einen zweiten Finger zu Hilfe nahm, und ihn weiter unbarmherzig auf ihre Vereinigung vorbreitete.

„Du solltest ein bisschen leiser sein, mein lieber Gefährte. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass die Wände nicht so dick sind, wie Du vermutlich glaubst“, schnurrte sein Gefährte zufrieden an seinem Ohr, bevor er mit seiner Erklärung fortfuhr:

„Dich so zu ereifern – mit vor Aufregung und Leidenschaft für unsere Allianz und unsere Mission, der Pegasus-Galaxis Frieden zu bringen. Weißt Du überhaupt, wie begehrenswert Du bist, wenn Du so auftrittst, ganz der beeindruckende zivile Leiter von Atlantis und der begabte Diplomat, der genau weiß, wie er unverschämte Minister zurechtstutzen muss?“

Er führte den dritten Finger in ihn ein und Richard schnappte nach Luft. „N-n-nein, das habe ich nicht gewusst“, wimmerte er und stieß die Hüften gegen Germanus Hand um seine Finger tiefer in sich zu fühlen. Germanus knurrte und beugte den Kopf auf seine Kehle hinunter, erfreut über die Reaktion seines Gefährten.

Richard bebte vor Verlangen, als der starke Commander an dem verblassenden Mal zu saugen begann, das er vor drei Tagen dort hinterlassen hatte. „Germanus, nimm mich endlich!“ Rief er verzweifelt und es scherte ihn überhaupt nicht, ob ihn jemand durch die Wände des Raumes hören konnte oder nicht. Germanus knurrte erneut.

„Oh das werde ich, jetzt gleich, nur keine Bange, mein lieber Gefährte. Aber Du solltest wirklich nicht so laut sein. Ich bin mir sicher, dass der arme Minister inzwischen dunkelrot im Gesicht ist, wegen dem ganzen süßen Lärm, den Du für mich machst.“

Er zog seine Finger zurück und, rieb sich mit dem Gleitmittel ein und hob Richard dann hoch, um ihn dann auf seinem harten Schaft förmlich aufzuspießen. Richard schlang seine Beine um Germanus Taille.

„Dieser Dummkopf ist mir völlig egal!“ Keuchte er und grub seine Fingernägel in Germanus Schulterblätter. „Du bist der Einzige, der mir wichtig ist, mein Gefährte!“ Er stöhnte und keuchte und Germanus ließ von seiner Kehle ab und brachte ihn mit seinem hungrigen Mund zum Schweigen.

„Ich liebe Dich, Richard“, flüsterte er zärtlich und leidenschaftlich an seinen Lippen und Richard zog ihn noch enger an sich und erwiderte den Kuss mit der gleichen Liebe und Leidenschaft. „Ich liebe Dich auch, Germanus“, antwortete er und dann waren Worte nicht mehr möglich.

Sie bewegten sich völlig im Einklang miteinander und teilten ihre Lust und ihre Liebe, bis sie den Gipfel absoluter Ekstase erreichten und bis zur Neige auskosteten.

Als sich ihr Herzschlag langsam wieder beruhigte und sie sich zärtlich und liebevoll küssten, fühlte Richard tief in seinem Herzen, dass er endlich seine wahre Heimat gefunden hatte, den Ort, an den er gehörte, hier in Atlantis mit seinem wunderbaren Gefährten, der immer an seiner Seite sein würde, der erstaunliche und ungewöhnliche alte Germanen-Wraith-Commander Germanus.

 

_Ende_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich möchte noch etwas zu der Bestrafung des Wraith anmerken:  
> Manchen von Euch mag sie als sehr hart erscheinen, aber er hat immerhin versucht, Richard zu töten. Ich wollte ihn aber nicht sterben lassen, da der Tod endgültig ist. Ich habe es mit Absicht sehr wage gelassen und auch die Möglichkeit, ihm die Erinnerung eines Tages wiederzugeben, besteht immer noch. Germanus ist anders als Kilian und kann nicht so einfach vergeben, wie sein junger Freund. Meine Wraith sind nicht so wie die Wraith, die man in den ersten beiden Staffeln der Serie gesehen hat und ich habe ihm die Möglichkeit eines Neustarts und glücklichen Lebens offen gelassen.
> 
> Wie immer am Ende eines WIPs möchte ich gerne danke sagen!
> 
> Danke an meine wundervolle Familie für die großartige Unterstützung, ohne ihre Geduld und ihr Vertändnis wäre das hier alles gar nicht möglich!
> 
> Tausend Dank an Euch, meine wundervollen Leser für die vielen Aufrufe und Kudos, ich bin immer ganz fassungslos und glücklich, dass Ihr mir so die Treue haltet und mir mit Euren Kudos zeigt, dass Ihr meine Geschichten gerne lest, auch die mit den ungewöhnlichen Pärchen und meinen eigenen Charakteren. Bitte traut Euch auch, Kommentare zu schreiben, ich würde wirklich gerne Eure Meinung wissen.
> 
> Danke, liebe Susa, Deine Kommentare motivieren mich immer wieder, das Beste aus meinen Helden herauszuholen.
> 
> Danke, danke, danke!


End file.
